YOU
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [Neorago by Dirakimra17/Remake by me]/Sasuke memang tidak sempurna untuk seorang gadis belia seperti Sakura, dan Sasuke pun tak memaksa gadis itu untuk memenuhi kekurangannya. Berbeda dengan pandangan Sakura padanya, Sakura merasa dirinya tak cukup baik untuk Sasuke yang jelas membutuhkannya, tapi ia tak cukup kuat seperti wanita di luar sana yang sanggup membuat Sasuke puas/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ahh, ahhsss—mmmhhhh!"_

"_Ah! Asshhh … tuannnhh, hentikan! Sakit—!' Rintih seorang wanita yang saat ini sedang berada di bawah kuasa seorang pria._

_Plak! Plak!_

"_Aaahh, ampuun tuan. Ampunnhhh.. sele-saikan cepaathh.. akuhh mohonn … " terdengar rintihan sang wanita._

_Ini sudah puluhan kalinya pukulan dan tamparan sang pria mendarat di tubuh telanjang wanitanya malam ini. Entah itu di pipi, dada atau bokong wanita itu, wanita malam yang dibayar mahal hanya untuk memuaskan sang 'Tuan'._

_Tanpa ampun, pria itu terus menumbuk kejantanannya di kewanitaan wanita itu tanpa jeda. Semakin keras, semakin kuat—seiring dengan tangan pria itu yang membuat luka hampir di sekujur tubuh lawan main ranjangnya. Dan wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kenikmatan dan siksaan—dalam arti sebenarnya- yang diberikan tuannya. Pria yang membayarnya sangat mahal._

_Ini sudah hampir 3 jam mereka berhubungan intim. Entah berapa kali sang wanita mencapai orgasmenya, namun sang pria belum sama sekali. Anehnya, dalam waktu 3 jam, mereka hanya melakukan satu posisi dalam berhubungan intim saja. Doggy style._

_Dan pria itu, juga masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan sebuah desahan pun tidak._

'_Brengsek. Aku sedang melayani pria gila yang sialannya sangat kaya. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah pria gila ini.' Umpat wanita itu dalam hati._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Remake from Neorago by Dirakimra17**_

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Copyright © DiraKimra17**

**.**

**Alert!**

**AU/Dark-Fic/Mature Content/Plot rush/Out of Character/Misstypo(s)/Multichapter/Etc.**

**DLDR!**

_**This story isn't mine!**_

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

><p><strong>BAB 1<strong>

—**oOo—**

[Sakura]

Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya. Aku adalah seorang siswi di sebuah Senior High School ternama Tokyo. Orang bilang aku adalah gadis cantik dan cerdas yang mampu membuat mata pria yang melihatku terpesona. Walaupun tinggi tubuhku sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan para model di Negara ini. Kakakku bilang, aku mungil. Oh, ayolah! Ini karena aku masih 17 tahun, 'kan? Jadi wajar saja jika bentuk tubuhku mungil.

Kedua orang tuaku adalah salah satu orang kaya ternama di Negara ini dan karena kekayaan mereka membuatku memiliki segalanya. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan HR Group. Kekayaan yang ia punya benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia selalu saja menomor satukan pekerjaannya. _Meeting _di luar Negeri, atau bahkan '_meeting' _bersama para wanitanya. Ia sudah biasa tidak pulang dalam waktu berbulan–bulan. Sedangkan Ibu, aku bersyukur karena Ibu adalah wanita yang kuat. Ya, kuat dalam melayani pria–pria muda yang haus akan uang tentunya. Ibu adalah wanita yang akrab dengan dunia malam.

Lalu kenapa aku bersyukur? Setidaknya, kalau Ayah dan Ibu mempunyai '_hobi' _yang sama, mereka bisa saling pengertian, bukan? Aku tidak perlu merasakan melodrama yang memuakkan seperti yang ada di dalam film. Selalu menangis saat Ibu yang baik hati tersakiti dengan kelakuan Ayah yang brengsek. Benar, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melewati hal bodoh seperti itu. Mengingat hal itu membuatku tersenyum miris pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mempunyai seorang Kakak laki–laki. Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku? Ya, karena saat menikah dengan Ayah, Ibu adalah seorang janda dengan seorang putra. Itulah kenapa aku dan Gaara _Nii-san _memakai marga yang berbeda karena kami memang berbeda Ayah. Sekarang Gaara _Nii-san _tinggal di London untuk meneruskan bisnis Ayahnya.

Itu adalah kehidupan keluargaku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan percintaanku? Aku malas membahasnya. Kehidupan percintaan seperti ini membuatku ingin lari dari kenyataan. Akan aku ceritakan nanti, karena sekarang mobil yang membawaku sudah sampai di depan lobi sebuah perusahaan raksasa Jepang.

Aku menyusuri koridor, naik lift ke lantai 17 dan akhirnya berada disini. Di depan ruangan Presiden Direktur. Aku menghela napas dalam. Pertemuan terakhirku dengan Presdir itu berakhir dengan pecahnya barang–barang yang ada di ruangannya. Sekretaris pribadi Sang Presdir melihatku lekat, lalu aku balik melihatnya. Ada tatapan panik dan takut pada manik matanya. Ya sudahlah, toh aku hanya tinggal membuka knop pintu ruangan itu.

Aku melihat Sang Presdir berhelaian _raven _mencuat bak bokong ayam itu dengan tatapan datarku. Dia sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ia memakai kaca mata yang jarang ia pakai. Aku tahu, berkas itu pasti adalah pekerjaan yang sangat penting, sehingga dia tidak mempercayakan berkas itu pada siapapun, lihat saja matanya yang sudah menderita sedikit minus itu ia kerjakan 24 jam _non-stop_.

Dia tidak melihatku, walaupun aku yakin dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti karena dia sudah tahu, aku yang datang. Hanya aku yang berani masuk ruangan ini tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hn. Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" tanyanya dingin tanpa menatapku karena kedua manik _onyx _di balik kecamata berbingkai hitam itu masih tetap memandang lekat berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

_Haah _... kuhembuskan napasku kasar ketika melihat tingkah tak acuhnya itu.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Direktur? Aku hanya mempunyai waktu 30 menit sebelum kursus Matematikaku dimulai." Jawabku tidak kalah cuek. Aku berjalan perlahan ke sofa yang ada di depan mejanya. Tentu saja setelah menutup rapat pintu yang tadi aku buka.

Setelah kalimatku selesai, dia memandangku. Melepas kacamatanya dan melihat ke arahku lagi. Dengan tatapan mata yang sama. dingin dan tajam. Memang tatapan seperti itu yang ia punya, untuk menatap siapa pun. Kulihat Ia melonggarkan dasinya seraya beranjak dari kursi besarnya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan meja dan duduk di atas mejanya. Tepat di depanku.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Terlalu banyak masalah di antara kami, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu, masalah mana yang sedang dibahas olehnya.

"Tinggalkan rumah itu!" Suaranya penuh penekanan. Aku membuang pandanganku darinya. Huuft, jadi masalah ini.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku pelan, tapi aku yakin dia mendengar desisanku.

"Masih saja keras kepala, hn?"

"Direktur!" aku meninggikan suaraku menyebut jabatannya, yaitu Direktur. "Kita sudah sering membahas masalah ini. Jawabanku tetap sama, aku tidak mau!" Dia tidak merespon. Aku tahu dia membutuhkan alasan, maka akan kuberikan kalimat yang sudah berkali-kali aku katakan padanya. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumahku. Sekotor apapun, rumah itu tetap tempat di mana aku dibesarkan. Ada Ayah dan Ibuku di sana, orang tua kandungku!"

"Sekaligus tempat di mana mereka menyakitimu." Sahutnya datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Aku membentaknya, menyebut namanya secara keras. Aku tak peduli ketika kulihat dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri gagah dengan kemarahan di matanya. Jujur aku sedikit takut dengan tempramen pria ini, tapi untuk saat ini kemarahanku telah menebas habis rasa takutku padanya. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Suaraku pelan seraya menahan emosiku. Tapi yang tersulit, aku juga menahan tangis saat ini. "Mereka orang tuaku." Desisku sedikit bergetar.

"Dan kau adalah **Istriku**." Tegasnya penuh penekanan. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa dan menolehkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Menerawang langit di luar sana dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku memang tidak suka kalau pria ini mengungkit tentang bagaimana kotornya 'hobi' orang tuaku. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka mendengar dia menyebut bagaimana status di antara kami. Apa kalian terkejut? Ya, aku masih seorang siswi dari sebuah sekolah menengah, tapi aku sudah menikah. Apalagi? Tentu saja pernikahan bisnis.

Aku menikah dengan pria ini satu tahun lalu, pria yang sedang berdiri tegak di depanku ini, Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corps. Perusahaan kelas atas yang berkuasa. pria yang tahun ini berusia 28 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah satu tahun kami menikah, kami tidak tinggal bersama. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku mengucapkan kata cinta, apalagi suatu sikap di mana aku menunjukkan rasa cintaku. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidak jauh berbeda, dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

_Kami tidak saling mencintai_.

Walaupun ini pernikahan bisnis, tapi dulu Sasuke melamarku seperti layaknya pasangan lain. Saat melamarku, ia hanya berkata bahwa dia ingin aku berada di sisinya_—_menjadi istrinya. Dan dengan ketololan maksimal, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Menerima lamarannya.

Cukup lama aku terdiam, aku beranjak dari dudukku. Kuraih tas ransel yang tadi kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku mendekat beberapa langkah padanya. Jika alasanku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti mengusikku, maka aku akan sedikit berbohong. Walaupun ini sangat keterlaluan. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku tetap tidak mau pergi dari rumahku. Aku tidak mau tinggal denganmu. Walaupun kita sudah menikah, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memulai apapun denganmu. Aku sudah terlambat mengikuti kelas matematikaku. Aku pergi, selamat siang, Direktur." Aku menunduk sopan sesaat. Lalu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku menarik napas dalam, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantor ini.

"Naruto-_san_, antarkan aku pulang!" parintahku pada supir pribadiku.

"Tapi Nona, bukankah anda ada kursus hari ini?" Jawabnya seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. Walaupun dia bertanya, tapi dia tetap menjalankan perintahku.

"Tidak, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang."

.

Sampai di rumah, kubuka kasar pintu kamarku. Melepas sepatu kiriku dan melemparkannya ke arah dinding. Kemudian sepatu sebelah kananku, aku lempar tepat kearah sebuah foto berbingkai yang memajang gambar pernikahanku dengan Sasuke.

_Praaanggg_!

Foto itu jatuh dan hancur.

"Uchiha Sasuke … Aku benci padamu!" Aku berlutut dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mataku yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

Uchiha Sasuke. pria itu sudah kukenal beberapa tahun lalu, saat itu dia masih menjadi mahasiswa. Dia adalah teman Gaara _Nii-san_. Sejak saat itu, aku lebih sering memperhatikannya ketika dia berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia adalah pria yang tampan.

Pertama aku melihatnya, aku langsung suka padanya secara fisik. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang berukuran pas, susunan giginya yang rapi akan terlihat jika saja dia tertawa -_sayangnya dia tak pernah tertawa_-, tubuhnya yang kekar, dan tangannya yang berotot namun berjari lentik. Itu semua mampu menghipnotisku.

Aku membuka laci yang ada di samping ranjangku. Mengambil sebuah buku yang di dalamnya aku selipkan beberapa foto. Foto di mana saat Gaara _Nii-san _dan Sasuke masih kuliah.

Lembar berikutnya adalah foto saat Gaara _Nii-san_, Sasuke dan Naruto ... -_san_. Foto itu diambil di hari kelulusan mereka. Naruto-_san_? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Naruto-_san _yang ada di dalam foto ini dan Naruto-_san _yang menjadi supir pribadiku adalah orang yang sama. Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka bertiga bersahabat saat di bangku kuliah.

Perbedaanya adalah, Sabaku Gaara adalah Putra dari pemilik AKS Group dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra tunggal pemilik Uchiha Corps. Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto adalah mahasiswa biasa. Setelah lulus pun, dia tidak akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar seperti kedua sahabatnya. Dulu dia bekerja untuk Sasuke, tapi setelah aku dan Sasuke menikah, dia menjadi Supir pribadiku_—_atas perintah Sasuke tentunya.

Tapi apapun itu, satu hal yang aku tahu tapi kalian tak tahu adalah walaupun hanya seorang supir, Naruto menerima gaji setara dengan _manager _utama di perusahaan besar dari Sasuke.

Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke dilangsungkan diam-diam saat itu. Masalah publik? Hm, kalian seperti tak tahu saja, uang bisa membeli segalanya. Termasuk menutup mulut setiap saksi yang melihatnya. Hanya keluarga kami, selebihnya Naruto, kepala sekolahku dan Tuan Hatake Kakashi, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke yang tahu.

Awal menikah, aku sempat tinggal bersamanya. Di rumah pribadinya. Tidak lebih dari 2 minggu, itulah saat-saat di mana mulai muncul berbagai pikiran di kepalaku. Termasuk pemikiran kalau dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Saat itulah aku melihat betapa dinginnya makhluk itu, dia tidak peduli pada semua yang aku perbuat, dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, selalu pulang malam. Apa kalian percaya, kalau dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali? Hm, walau hanya berciuman pun tidak pernah. Dia terlalu dingin.

Hingga Suatu hari aku secara tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan seorang wanita di dalam mobil. Itulah yang membuat aku angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menghapus cinta konyolku padanya. 'Aku benci padamu, Uchiha!' itulah yang kalimat yang aku ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hati saat bertemu dengannya.

_Brengsek sekali 'kan pria itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_san_, bisakah kita mampir ke toko roti di dekat sekolahku?" Perintahku sopan. Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dalam perjalanan, kami tak berbicara apapun. Naruto memutar musik di mobil. Lagu yang aku suka juga. Your Eyes. Lagu asal Korea yang dinyanyikan oleh dua personil dari group KRY. Ternyata Naruto ini mempunyai selera yang muda. Aku tersenyum kecil, bibirku ikut bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan lagu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku terdiam. Diam karena ada suara yang melantunkan lagu itu dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"Eonjekkaji ne gyeothe nal dulsu issneun geonji … neolbeun sesange dan han saram, ojig nainde …" Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa salah, tidak satu nada pun. Oh, aku sampai terbengong ria mendengarnya. "Apa aku terlalu berisik?" tanya Naruto saat dia mendapatiku melamun seraya menatapnya.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja. aku juga tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya." Aku berbohong.

.

Tiba di sekolah, aku berjalan menuju koridor. Tapi saat aku melewati perpustakaan, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

_Bruk_!

"Aaw—!" teriakku spontan.

"Aa—_gomen_." Pria berkulit pucat itu meminta maaf seraya membungkukan tubuhnya padaku, dan aku pun ikut menundukan kepalaku sejenak.

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf." Aku menatap pria itu dalam. Tampan. Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Sai, Shimura Sai." Dia tersenyum lagi. Ah, manis sekali.

"..."Aku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku ketika dia memperkenalkan diri.

Kulihat dia kembali tersenyum ketika melihatku yang terdiam bingung. "Ayahku adalah pemilik yayasan pendidikan. Jadi aku ingin melihat langsung bagaimana salah satu sekolah yang dikelola yayasan kami, dan mulai hari ini aku menjadi tenaga pengajar di sini." Jawabnya jujur sekali. Dari tatapan mata, gaya tubuh dan kepolosannya, aku bisa melihat dia hanya ingin jujur. Tidak ada kesan pamer dan sombong. Aku hanya geli sendiri melihat betapa antusiasnya ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hum, kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu, _Sensei_." Ujarku memujinya.

"Hahaha, terdengar bagus." Tawa Sai. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku menjadi guru." Ujarnya Jujur.

"Anda pantas dengan panggilan itu. Baiklah _Sensei_, Aku harus pergi ke kelas."

"Pertemuan yang tidak buruk, bukan? aku harap kita bisa berbincang lagi lain waktu." Aku menoleh kearah Sai, dia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya lagi. Aku pun mengangguk seraya membalas senyumnya.

.

Di parkiran sekolahku, aku tidak melihat mobil hitam yang sering dipakai Naruto, tapi aku melihat mobil merah Sasuke. Dua sahabat itu pasti sedang kerja sama, aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku kesal. Melihatku sedang berjalan malas kearahnya, Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil. Sial! Dia terlihat err—tampan sekali. Dia memakai kemeja dan dasi berwarna senada. Warna kesukaanku. Hitam. Tanpa jas.

"Kenapa diam? Apa perlu aku bukakan pintu untukmu?" suara dinginnya keluar saat aku masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke berjalan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Tapi aku melewatinya begitu saja dan membuka pintu belakang. Tanpa menghiraukannya aku pun duduk di bangku belakang. Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku dan kulihat kadar ketampanannya sedikit menurun saat dia mendengus kesal.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil yang tadi aku buka dia ia menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Menatapku tajam, itu adalah kebiasaannya. Aku tidak menatapnya, aku tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mencengkeram daguku sedikit kasar dan tangannya yang besar mampu menggapai kedua pipiku dalam satu genggaman, ya ia memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bukan supirmu." Sasuke berkata pelan dengan rahang yang mengeras. Aku tahu dia marah, tapi berusaha menahannya. Tempramen-nya buruk sekali. "Pindah ke depan!" perintahnya seraya melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari wajahku.

"Tidak." Jawabku pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menentangku?"

Aku menatapnya nyalang. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau duduk di tempat yang pernah wanitamu duduki. Apalagi itu adalah tempat bekas kalian bercumbu dan bermesraan." Terbayang lagi gambaran di mana Sasuke berciuman dengan seorang wanita setelah 2 minggu pernikahan kami. SIALAN!

Mendengar penjelasanku, Sasuke langsung menyipitkan mata sejenak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju bangku kemudi.

Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Seindah apapun tempat yang dituju, pasti tempat itu hanya akan memberi kenangan menyedihkan.

.

_Siiing ... ckit_!

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah gedung berwana biru. "Kenapa ke tempat seperti ini? Apa yang akan kaulakukan di tempat ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Membeli mobil." Sahutnya datar, kulihat Sasuke tampak sedang merapikan beberapa barang berharga dari mobilnya.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku ragu.

"Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke perlu menunggu sampai besok hanya untuk membeli sebuah mobil?"

_Sigh_—! Dasar tuan muda angkuh dan menyebalkan!

Aku keluar dari mobil dengan kesal, kuturunkan poniku yang tadi kujepit. Baguslah kalau rambut ini mulai memanjang lagi. Sasuke masih sibuk memilih mobil yang pas, lalu dia berjalan pelan kearahku.

"Pilih satu di antara semua mobil itu! Jangan meminta jenis yang sekarang tidak terlihat oleh matamu. Itu akan lama." Perintah Sasuke saat ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Kalaupun aku memilih yang itu, prosesnya akan tetap lama bukan?" kataku seraya menunjuk mobil _sport _berwarna putih. Apa pria ini benar-benar menganggapku miskin, sampai proses membeli mobil saja aku tidak tahu. Keterlaluan.

"Tuan Inazuka, aku ambil yang ini." Ujar Sasuke pada seseorang berjas _cream _yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kami, dan bertepatan dengan itu pula Naruto datang entah dari mana. "Hn, orangku yang akan mengurus kelanjutan surat-suratnya." Tambah Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Baik Tuan Uchiha, kami akan mengurusnya untuk anda." Jawab Tuan Inazuka seraya tersenyum.

"Apa mobil ini untukmu, Nona?" tanya Naruto padaku. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membeli mobil, _Teme_?" pertanyaannya dilimpahkan pada Sasuke. _Teme_? Haah, akrab sekali si Presdir dan Si Supir ini.

"Tanya saja pada gadis itu." Sasuke hanya mengarahkan pandangan datarnya padaku. "Hn, _Dobe _tolong uruskan semuanya untukku." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menarikku dan memasukanku kedalam mobil baru itu, ya ... dia mendudukanku di bangku depan.

Aku lihat beberapa orang merapikan mobil ini dan memasang sesuatu di tempat plat mobil. Aku rasa sesuatu yang membuat mobil ini aman. Hm, tapi aku rasa yang paling aman adalah plat itu bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang berani mengusiknya. Aku masih asyik tertawa sinis saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingku dan pria itu langsung melajukan mobil barunya.

"Naruto-_san _... aku ingin menggantinya." Ujarku memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Hn? Apa dia membuat kesalahan?" sahut Sasuke dingin.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi supirku. Dia tidak bekerja untukku, tapi untukmu. Aku tahu dia memata-matai semua yang kulakukan dan melaporkannya padamu."

"Itu adalah tugasnya dan aku yang membayar gajinya." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia bekerja untukku dan biarkan aku yang akan membayar gajinya."

"Apa kau mampu membayarnya?" tanya Sasuke sinis, sial! Dia meremehkanku rupanya.

"lagi-lagi kau meremehkanku. Aku juga punya uang Tuan Uchiha!" nada suaraku meninggi.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan meminta uang puluhan juta yen per-bulan pada Ayahmu? Kau akan bilang untuk apa? Menggaji seorang supir?" Sasuke secara gamblang menyebutkan gaji Naruto. Walaupun aku terkejut, tapi aku berusaha tenang. Aku sadar Sasuke bisa melakukan itu. dia memiliki segalanya. Menggaji Naruto sebesar itu hanya untuk mengantar—jemputku, tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan dia membeli mobil saja seperti membeli roti.

"Kalau begitu jangan Naruto."

"Kalau bukan Naruto, maka aku sendiri yang akan mengantar jemputmu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Argh benar-benar! Kau tahu? Itu bahkan jauh lebih buruk." Aku mengeluh. Aku tahu, Sasuke sedang menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

Ah, Tuhan. Apa pria ini benar-benar tidak mengerti? Aku benar-benar canggung dengan Naruto. Bayangkan saja? Seorang Naruto yang memanggil Presiden direktur Uchiha Corps dangan panggilan '_Teme' _menjadi supirku. Walaupun gajinya setinggi langit, tetap saja dia adalah orang yang mengantarku kemana saja. orang yang mengikuti segala perintahku. Supir yang dulu selalu kuteriaki, kini berganti orang yang bahkan aku masih memanggil –_san _di belakang namanya. Supirku adalah sarjana lulusan terbaik. Gila!

"Kapan kau melihatnya?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak acuh.

"Ciuman. Kapan kau melihatnya?" —dan pertanyaan itu, aku malas sekali membahasnya.

"Sudah lama sekali." Ujarku singkat.

"Kapan?"

Aku menatap wajah Suamiku itu nyalang. "Aku melihatnya di hari aku meninggalkan rumahmu."

_Ckiiiit_!

Sasuke langsung mengerem mobilnya mendengar jawabanku dan tentu saja membuatku terjerembab ke depan, untung saja aku memakai sabuk pengaman. Tapi justru sabuk pengaman itu yang menekan dadaku terlalu keras. Benda ini sangat sensitif. Sakit sekali.

"Aww—!"

"Kau tak apa?" Kulihat wajah Sasuke sedikit panik, aku hanya diam meringis seraya memegang dadaku. Dengan cekatan, tangan Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamanku dan mengelus dadaku lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ya! Apa yang kaulakukan?" aku menepis tangannya dan menyilangkan tanganku di dada. Sepertinya dia juga baru sadar. Dia menarik tangannya dan kembali pada posisi duduk yang benar, tapi aku mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

"Sial! kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" ucapnya pelan seraya menjambak rambut bokong ayamnya itu frustasi, tapi aku rasa kalimat itu bukan ditujukan untukku. Kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya. Kemeja yang tadi rapi, kini ia keluarkan sehingga bisa menutupi sampai paha atasnya. Lengannya ia gulung dan dia melepaskan dasinya. Itu membuatnya tidak setampan tadi, tapi lebih—_sexy_. Uchiha Sasuke jangan membuatku gila dengan ketampananmu yang keterlaluan itu.

_Aaarrghh Shannaroooo!_

"Maaf."

"Kenapa mendadak berhenti?" tanyaku pelan. Sasuke memandangiku.

"Apa kau meninggalkan rumahku karena ciuman itu?"

"50%—mungkin." Jawabku tak acuh seraya membuang mukaku darinya.

"Selebihnya?"

Kuhela napasku berat lalu kembali menatap Sasuke malas. "Aku masih Sekolah Sasuke-_san_." Aku berbohong—tentu saja.

"Hn, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix _asing? Panggil aku _'Sasuke-kun_'!" Aku menggeleng cepat mendengar penuturannya. Jujur saja aku ingin sekali memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Aku merasa kalau mulutku pasti akan sariawan setahun kalau aku memanggilnya _Sasuke-kun _dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kita mau ke mana?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Makan siang di tempat biasa." Hm—restoran itu. restoran mewah yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. "Kenapa?" dia bertanya lagi, mungkin karena aku tidak memberikan respon.

"Apa tidak sayang pergi ketempat mewah hanya untuk bertengkar?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. "Kau sudah 5 kali membawaku kesana dan kita selalu berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Terakhir, bahkan kau membiarkan aku pulang dengan taksi." Ujarku datar.

"Hn? Kau berharap kita bertengkar lagi?" kulihat Sasuke memandang tajam dan dingin, tapi aku tak akan pernah terpengaruh karena itu adalah hal biasa.

Aku memandangnya datar. "Apa kau tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi kita memang sudah bertengkar Sasuke-_san_? Dan tempat yang kau bilang favoritmu itu, sudah terlanjur memberi kesan buruk untukku."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Sasuke berkata dingin dan langsung membanting stirnya. Balik arah, dia mengantarku pulang.

_Siingg_—!

"Kau tidak mampir?" tanyaku setelah sampai di rumah. Dia hanya diam, kuhela napasku berat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aku tahu dia marah. "Jangan terlalu kecewa, bertengkar di dalam mobil baru yang mewah juga sudah cukup berkelas, bukan?" ujarku tak acuh lalu aku mulai membuka pintu mobil. "Sampai jumpa." Salamku padanya sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu.

Ini adalah bulan di mana aku sedang ujian tengah semester. Aku jadi sedikit sibuk karena harus mengikuti kursus di beberapa tempat. Jam pulang sekolahku pun jadi sedikit telat. Karena setelah pulang sekolah, biasanya akan ada tambahan pelajaran dari guru bimbingan. Dengan alasan sibuk, aku senang karena bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Efeknya adalah, selama satu bulan hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Jadi hanya beberapa kali juga kami bertengkar.

Selama satu bulan ini, aku sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang sudah akrab denganku. Shimura Sai. _Yatta_! Dia adalah putra pemilik yayasan, yang dulu pernah menabrakku di depan perpustakaan, dia mengajar kelas tambahan karena menggantikan guru pembimbing biologi. Itu sebabnya kami sering bertemu, sering mengobrol dan sekarang sangat akrab.

Dia adalah pria yang baik, manis, romantis, dan sangat perhatian. Setidaknya padaku. Berbeda dengan pria yang hidupnya ber-_merk _Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tapi jujur saja, sejak aku jarang bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya. Hanya saja, rasa malas selalu menghampiriku saat aku mengingat pertemuan kami pasti akan berakhir dengan beradu mulut. Itu sebabnya, aku memilih untuk lebih menikmati persahabatanku dengan Sai-_sensei _daripada memikirkan Sasuke.

Beruntung, karena Sai ada di lingkungan Sekolah, jadi Naruto tidak akan bisa memata-mataiku. Pria _blonde _berkumis kucing itu tak akan pernah tahu akan kedekatanku dengan Sai-_sensei_, apalagi Presdir Uchiha. Naruto bisa saja memata-mataiku di manapun, kecuali satu tempat. Naruto tidak bisa mencampuri segala urusanku saat di dalam pagar Sekolah.

Hari ini tidak ada tambahan kelas biologi sebenarnya, tapi aku melihat Sai ... pria itu sedang berjalan kearahku. Dia sudah tersenyum manis walaupun jarak kami masih cukup jauh. Aku tidak membalas senyumannya karena aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Hey … kenapa melamun sendirian?" sapanya saat duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Ada masalah?"

"Hm—Bab tentang bakteri."

"Ke laboratorium saja, biar aku bantu." Aku menatap Sai, polos. "Aku, 'kan Guru pembimbing biologi." Dia menarik tanganku.

.

Di laboratorium, Sai mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari lemari kaca. Beberapa di antaranya sudah berbau menyengat. Sai memakai lab-jas. Dia menarikku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini ada beberapa contoh bakteri. Coba lihat baik-baik." Kata Sai tanpa melihatku.

"Kenapa ada yang berbau busuk?"

"Justru kalau tidak busuk, bakterinya tidak keluar."

Hampir satu jam aku dan Sai membahas tentang bakteri ini dan itu. cukup membantu memang. Tidak terasa, percakapan kami sudah keluar dari 'kotak pelajaran'. Sai sedang bercerita tentang bagaimana dia pernah mencintai seseorang wanita saat dia masih kuliah. Dia menggambarkan wanita itu sangat cantik, dia bilang hampir mirip sepertiku. Itu sebabnya, pertama kali Sai melihatku, dia langsung menyukaiku.

Aku tidak sadar saat Sai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, dia memandangku dalam. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terhipnotis dengan tatapannya—tulus dan lembut. Sai menyibak poniku dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Seperti perkiraanku, dia mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Dia membidik bibirku. Aku sedikit gemetar. Kalau dia benar-benar menempelkan daging lembut berwana merah miliknya itu dibibirku, berarti inilah ciuman pertamaku.

_Ciuman pertama? Pertama?_

Saat itu juga wajah tampan nan dingin Sasuke terlintas di benakku, untung saja kesadaranku datang saat jarak antara wajahku dan Sai masih berjarak 2 cm. Aku menahan dadanya—menghentikan gerakannya.

"Shimura-_san_, hentikan! Aku harus kembali ke kelas, maaf." Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan berlari keluar ruangan lab. Meninggalkan Sai yang hanya terdiam mematung.

.

Aku terus berlari keluar gedung sekolahku. Mencari telepon umum. Aku menelepon Naruto untuk segera menjemputku. Sekarang. Aku tidak peduli walaupun ini masih jam 10 pagi. Keadaanku sangat berantakan akibat berlarian tadi—rambut _soft pink_ sepinggangku yang kuikat ekor kuda sudah mengendur dan membuat beberapa helai rambutku lepas dari ikatan, poniku tak beraturan, aku sudah tidak memakai _blazer _Sekolah, hanya kemeja putih ini yang sudah basah dengan keringat di punggungku.

Aku menunggu Naruto di halte yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

15 menit kurang lebih, Naruto sudah datang, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat keadaanku. Aku menghampirinya dengan jalan terpincang. Itu karena saat berlari menuju halte tadi aku sempat terjatuh. Lututku bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, sedangkan kedua telapak tanganku terluka saat aku berusaha menopang tubuhku agar tidak terjungkal tadi. Sampai di mobil, aku langsung duduk di belakang. Naruto masih melihatku.

"Naruto-_san_, antarkan aku ke Uchiha Corps. Sekarang!" Kataku sedikit gemetar. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku merasa gemetaran. Ya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi aku merasa takut dan marah—perbuatan Sai barusan membuat aku merasa takut dan marah. Selama dalam perjalanan, Naruto tidak bergeming dan berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di kantor Sasuke dan kini, mobil itu sudah berhenti di lobi depan.

Aku berlari memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. seperti biasa, naik lift kelantai 17 dan menuju ruangan Presiden Direktur. Setelah susah payah berlari dengan tubuh gemetar, akhirnya aku melihat pintu ruangan Sasuke. Beberapa orang melihatku bingung. Tentu saja, penampilanku yang berantakan membuat mereka terheran. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sekretaris Hatake Kakashi, sepertinya dia sudah menebak kalau aku akan menerobos masuk ruangan Presdirnya.

"Nyonya, maaf. Tapi Presdir sedang ada—"

_BRAK_!

Kalimat Hatake Kakashi terputus dengan suara keras dari pintu yang kubuka dengan kasar. Di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke yang terbuka—di dalam sana, aku lihat dia memang sedang ada tamu, seorang pria yang juga berjas dan seorang wanita yang aku yakin itu adalah sekretaris si tamu.

Sasuke memandangku datar dari kursinya, ia tidak berkomentar atau marah. Itu pasti karena dia melihat keadaanku yang berantakan. Aku masih berdiri mematung, aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekatiku.

"Nyonya, maaf. Silahkan menunggu karena Presdir sedang ada _Client_." Itu adalah suara Hatake Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Sasuke pada Hatake Kakashi. "Tuan Sarutobi saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Kita bisa mengatur pertemuan kembali di lain waktu." Ujar Sasuke lagi pada tamunya.

Setelah para tamu itu pergi dan Hatake Kakashi kembali ke mejanya, aku menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Setelah aku berada di sampingnya, kuputar kursinya agar menghadapku.

_Tak_!

Dengan kasar aku melepas kaca mata yang ia pakai dan menyusupkan jari-jari tanganku di rambut _raven_-nya. Membuat dahinya terekspos karena aku menyibak poninya ke atas. Aku juga menaikkan lututku di kursinya, tepatnya di sisa kursi yang menjadi celah pangkal pahanya. Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi saat pahaku menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di sana karena yang menjadi targetku sekarang hanya satu.

_Chup_!

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, aku menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnyanya. Aku menciumnya, bibir sexy yang selalu mengeluarkan kalimat tajam ini, sekarang sudah ada dalam lumatanku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman, tapi saat ini aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Aku mengulum bibirnya dan menghisapnya kuat, kadang juga menggigitnya pelan—atas bawah bergantian. Entah sejak kapan bibirku bergetar, air mataku juga sudah meleleh di kedua pipiku—aku menangis di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku berhenti saat aku merasa tangannya mulai menyentuh punggungku lalu aku melepaskan bibir kami yang tadi menyatu. Aku yakin sekarang ini pasti wajahku sudah basah karena air mata.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke—!" aku terisak saat mengucapkannya, setelah itu aku berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

_Tap!_

_Bruk!_

Namun, hanya beberapa langkah aku menjauh darinya, Sasuke langsung menarikku—menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya, membiarkan aku menangis sepuasnya. Dia merambatkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus punggungku, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus rambutku lembut.

Hampir 1 jam berlalu, sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa. Sasuke berdiri di depanku dengan melipat tangannya di dada, dia hanya berdiri di sana sejak aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku juga sudah tidak menangis lagi, amarah dan rasa takutku hilang ketika aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku memandang wajahnya dengan kedua mataku yang sayu karena telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata, kulihat ia berjalan perlahan mengambil kotak obat dan mengisi tempat kosong di sampingku. Lalu mengangkat kakiku yang terluka kepangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat Nona muda ini datang dengan penampilan seperti telah membunuh, nyaris menghancurkan pintu, mengusir tamu penting dan hampir memperkosa seorang Presiden Direktur?" Ujar Sasuke datar dan tidak memandangku sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak merasa jika semua kalimatmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Direktur Uchiha?" aku menyipitkan mataku sebal.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam seraya terus menekuni lukaku yang sedang diobatinya.

Apa aku ini begitu buruk? Apa maksudnya datang dengan penampilan seperti habis membunuh? Apa dia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalaupun aku bisa membunuh orang, dia adalah orang pertama yang ingin aku lenyapkan dari dunia ini.

Dia bilang aku nyaris menghancurkan pintu dan mengusir tamu? Padahal sekarang pintu itu masih kokoh dan berfungsi dengan baik untuk menghalangi pandangan para karyawan di luar sana dari kegiatan kami di ruangan ini. Sedangkan tamu tadi? Oh ayolah, kalian juga dengar, 'kan bagaimana pria ini meminta _Client_-nya untuk mengatur pertemuan lagi. Kenapa dia melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku? Jelas aku tidak terima, karena kesalahanku hanya satu.

Aku setuju kalau dia bilang aku hampir memperkosa seorang Presiden direktur, karena aku juga tidak tahu darimana tubuhku menerima perintah semacam itu—yang pasti bukan dari akal sehatku.

"Kenapa? Apa masih tidak mau bicara, hn?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan aku katakan, aku harus bilang apa? Bilang kalau barusan Sai hampir merebut ciuman pertamaku? Sampai aku 'memaksa' Sasuke untuk merebutnya terlebih dulu? Jadi aku memilih untuk diam. Sasuke memandangku lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada wajahku. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengusap bibirku lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan matanya yang memandangku tajam.

"Padahal mulutmu masih ada. Apa benda ini benar-benar tidak bisa bersuara? Atau kau sudah mengaturnya hanya untuk bertengkar denganku?" perkataannya membuatku memanyunkan bibirku, lalu dengan kasar kusingkirkan tangannya dari bibirku.

"Sambungkan telepon pada Naruto-_san_." Kataku pelan dengan nada memohon, bukan memerintah. Sasuke menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan sebuah senyum yang aku tidak bisa menebak apa artinya. Setelah itu, dia meraih telepon yang ada di atas meja kecil di sudut sofa.

"Hn _Dobe_, Nona-mu ingin berbicara." Hanya itu kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan pada Naruto, setelah itu Sasuke memberikan gagang teleponnya padaku.

Aku menerimanya. "Hallo Naruto-_san_, tasku masih ada di Sekolah. Bisakah kau mengambilnya untukku?"

"..."

"Aa—kaubawa pulang saja. akan kutelepon lagi kalau aku ingin pulang nanti, _arigatou_." Tanda terima kasihku menutup pembicaraan kami.

Aku memberikan telepon itu pada Sasuke dan aku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran sofa. Saat itu, aku dengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Sasuke menyahut dan menyuruh orang itu masuk. Tebakanku benar—orang itu pasti Hatake Kakashi.

"Direktur, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata Sekretaris Hatake.

"Suruh datang lain waktu! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu tamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Direktur tamunya adalah Miss Hinata." Jawab Hatake Kakashi sedikit pelan dan hati-hati. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Hn, antarkan dia ke ruangan _meeting_! Aku akan menemuinya." Sasuke mengambil keputusan, setelah Hatake Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke berjongkok di depanku. "Aku tahu kau masih ingin bersamaku lebih lama, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang nanti setelah jam kerjaku selesai. Sekarang, tunggulah disini! Aku akan kembali." Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkanku.

"Direktur …" Suaraku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadapku lagi. "Aku … lapar." Lanjutku seraya menunduk. Sasuke tersenyum, hembusan napasnya terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Hn, tunggulah!"

Sasuke sudah pergi, tubuhnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu beberapa saat lalu. Aku berjalan menuju kursi besarnya dan duduk di sana, rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat saat aku teringat ciuman kami di atas kursi ini. Jujur, aku malu sekali. Padahal, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk melakukannya.

_Huuufffttt _...

Aku duduk bersandar di kursi kebesaran milik Suamiku ini. Aku ingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke jarang sekali melakukan _skinship _denganku. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku. Apa karena terlalu sibuk bekerja membuatnya tidak tertarik dengan wanita? Hm, wanita? Aku tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin? Tentu saja dia bermain dengan wanita-wanita lain di luar sana. Aku sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita lain. Bahkan saat itu, kami sudah menikah 2 minggu dan aku tinggal di rumahnya.

_Keterlaluan_.

Lalu siapa wanita yang ditemuinya tadi? Hinata? Siapa dia? Aku merasa bahwa wanita itu sangat spesial. Sasuke yang berniat untuk menolak semua pertemuan hari ini saja sampai berubah pikiran setelah mendengar nama wanita itu. Hah?! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Apa aku sedang cemburu? Jangan bercanda!

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Aku membuka pintu dan ternyata petugas dari _pantry_, dia membawa makanan yang di pesan Sasuke dari _restaurant_ kesukaanku. Aku membawa makanan itu ke atas meja, tapi sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membukanya. Memikirkan Sasuke barusan membuatku kehilangan selera makan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke ke ruang _meeting_. Tentu saja setelah merapikan penampilanku.

.

_Tap_—!

Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan ruang _meeting _milik Sasuke, dan aku melihat Sasuke di dalam sana—bersama seorang wanita yang aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dia duduk memunggungi tempat aku berdiri, aku hanya bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya dan rambut berhelaian _indigo_-nya yang panjang terurai dan Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

Mereka tengah mengobrol santai, setidaknya itu yang aku lihat. Bagaimana tidak santai, Sasuke saja betah memasang senyum tipisnya. Walaupun bukan senyum yang terang-terangan, tapi tetap saja. Aku risih melihatnya. Cukup lama aku berdiri, akhirnya Sasuke melihat keberadaanku. Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk menghampiriku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di ruanganku?" kalimat Sasuke seperti baru keluar dari lemari es. Dingin sekali.

"Aku bukan peliharaanmu. Aku mau pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu setelah jam kantor selesai."

"Aku mau sekarang!"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai bicara dengannya."

"Kau menolakku, Direktur?" aku menatap manik matanya sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan kekanakan Uchiha Sakura!" Sasuke membentakku.

_Deg_!

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan menelepon Naruto karena kau membayar dia dengan gaji tinggi, jadi aku akan mempekerjakannya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan membuat pria itu memakan gaji buta. Lanjutkan saja **meeting pentingmu**, Direktur." Kataku dengan nada penekanan saat mengucapkan 'meeting pentingmu'. Aku membalikkan tubuh cepat dan menjauh darinya sebelum dia memarahiku—dan hari ini, pertemuan kami kembali berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, alasannya adalah sakit. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak sakit, ah tidak! Ada yang sakit—hatiku yang sakit. Sejak pertengkaran menyebalkan dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu, aku masih saja merasa sedikit ngilu di lubuk hatiku. Kesal setengah mati kalau mengingat pria itu.

"Nona …" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari balik pintu, suara pria dan aku kenal suara milik siapa itu.

"Naruto-_san _… masuk saja." aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengizinkan dia masuk kamarku. Hal ini memberi tanda, kalau dia menjadi pria kelima yang boleh masuk kamarku. Setelah Ayah, Gaara _Nii-san_, Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori—Dokter pribadi keluarga Sabaku.

"Nona benar-benar tidak enak badan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melangkahkan kakinya di dalam kamarku.

Nona, Nona, Nona—! Dia selalu memanggilku Nona, tapi tidak pernah disertai dengan pandangan hormat. Walaupun dia memanggilku Nona, tapi dia memandangku seperti aku ini Adiknya. Seakan, kata Nona adalah panggilan kesayangannya untukku. Tapi tak apalah, aku nyaman dengan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku parau.

"Kalau Nona benar-benar sakit, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit. Kalau Nona tidak sakit sebaiknya kita ke rumah Presdir Uchiha."

"Eh? Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus ke sana?" tanyaku ketus.

"Presdir Uchiha sedang sakit."

"Aa—pria itu benar-benar! Apa orang sepetinya bisa sakit? Aku kira penyakit apapun akan takut pada uangnya." Gerutuku tak habis pikir dan aku pun terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, "—haah baiklah. Kita kesana." Aku beranjak dari ranjangku.

"Tidak mengganti pakaian, Nona?" Naruto menaikkan sebalah alisnya seraya menatap tubuhku ragu.

Saat ini, aku hanya memakai kemeja yang panjangnya sampai 20 cm di atas lutut, lengan panjangnya aku gulung beberapa lipat di bawah siku, dipadu dengan _hot pants_ yang terpakai sempurna di kedua pahaku. Ini adalah seragam wajibku saat tidur, aku tidak memakai gaun tidur maupun _baby doll _karena aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengan kemeja panjang.

"Tidak usah! Penampilanku tidak akan membuat penyakit Sasuke semakin parah." Sahutku tak acuh.

.

Aku dan Naruto sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah Tuan Muda Uchiha yang megah. Rumah itu, aku sedikit merindukan untuk beraktivitas di sana. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, aku meminta Naruto untuk menambah kecepatan.

"Naruto-_san, _kau pulang saja! Aku akan menghubungimu jika nanti aku akan pulang."

"Oke. Aku juga tidak berminat untuk menjenguk Presdir Uchiha." Jawab Naruto ringan seraya menunjukan cengiran khasnya itu.

Aku menunggu mobil Naruto melaju sebelum aku mengetuk rumah Sasuke. Sekarang aku sudah beberapa kali menekan bel yang terpasang di dekat pintu.

_Ting, tong_—!

_'Hn, siapa?'_ Aku mendengar suara serak nan datar dari _intercome _yang terletak tepat di samping tombol bel pintu.

"Ini aku! Nona Haruno Sakura!" jawabku dengan suara angkuh.

_'Aku tak mengenalmu.'_ Ugh! Pria ini benar-benar! Apa dia akan mempersulit hal sepele seperti ini?

"Haah, benar-benar! Ini aku—" aku berteriak di depan pintu. Baiklah aku akan mengalah. Ini juga karena Naruto sudah pergi, kalau tidak—aku pasti memilih pulang daripada meladeni orang ini. "—**UCHIHA SAKURA!**" aku mengulang namaku dengan marga yang berbeda. Uchiha, hn marga yang kusandang karena menikahi pria setengah iblis yang –_katanya_- sedang sakit itu.

_Cklek_!

Sasuke membuka pintu dan membuat aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang polos, ah ... dia baru bangun tidur rupanya. Walaupun tidak setampan saat memakai jas, tapi wajahnya yang kusut dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang berantakan, kelopak mata yang sedikit mengembung dan bercak bantal di pipinya, membuat pria ini lucu sekali.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kulihat Sasuke melihatku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Setelah itu dia menarikku ke dalam, melangkah masuk melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah lalu naik ke lantai dua. Aku tahu tempat yang dia tuju.

Kamarnya.

_Bruk_!

"Aaw—hey!"

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke melemparku ke ranjang. Dia sendiri langsung mengambil posisi di sampingku, dia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Aku yang tidak tahu maksud tingkah lakunya hanya bisa memandang pria ini kesal.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk bertengkar. Jadi jangan memancing keributan. Aku ingin istirahat. Temani aku tidur!" Perintah Sasuke.

_Apa? Tidur bersama?_

_Blush!_

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku saat Sasuke tidur dengan memunggungiku. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara napasnya yang mulai teratur dan dengkuran lirihnya. Dia tidur? Tapi tadi dia bilang … ya Tuhan! Otakmu Haruno Sakura! Aku mengharapkan apa? Sasuke bilang tidur, dan itu dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sejak kapan otakku mesum begini? Memalukan.

Aku yakin kau merona sekarang Haruno Sakura! Haah—untung Sasuke tidak melihatnya, kalau tidak dia akan menggodaku dengan kalimat ketusnya. Memang dari dulu, satu-satunya saat di mana kami bersama tapi tidak bertengkar adalah saat tidur. Baiklah—aku akan tidur lagi. Aku memunggunginya dan berusaha memejamkan mataku.

.

"Eunghh ..." aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku, kulirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. "Hoaaaam—!" rasanya lelah sekali. Padahal aku baru bangun tidur. Ehh, jam 7? Kalau aku ke rumah Sasuke saja jam 11 siang, ahh berapa lama aku tidur? Aku bangun dari tidurku dan ternyata Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Hn, kau benar-benar tidur?" tanya Sasuke menyambutku.

"Hm?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn, aku kira Istriku mati. Nona muda seperti apa yang tidur siang selama 8 jam?" ujarnya datar.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah sembuh? Apa seleramu untuk bertengkar denganku sudah pulih? Semangat sekali mencari masalah." Gerutuku.

Kulihat Sasuke hanya menatapku datar. "Mandilah!" ujarnya **tanpa** senyuman. Oh apakah aku telah menikahi sebuah patung _Kami-sama_? Menyebalkan.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk menghadap kearahnya. "Tidak mau! Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu maniknya kembali menatapku _intens_. "Sedikit." Sahutnya datar.

"Aku akan masak bubur untukmu." Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Apa benar-benar sudah sembuh?" tanpa canggung kusentuhkan tanganku pada dahinya yang tertutup poni, dan—hm demamnya sudah turun aku rasa.

Saat ini dia hanya menatapku. Posisi seperti ini ... posisi berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi membuatku ingat sesuatu. Ciuman itu, apa aku salah karena telah melakukannya? Dan apa aku salah kalau aku melakukannya? Lagi? Apa artinya pernikahan kami kalau semua ini masih saja sebuah kesalahan.

Aku ingin melakukannya lagi, kali ini akal sehatku yang memerintahkannya. Uchiha Sasuke, maaf. Aku mendekap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

_Chup_!

"Ini ... supaya kau cepat sembuh." Aku melepaskan tanganku dan berbalik darinya.

_Tep!_

_Chup!_

Tapi Sasuke menginginkan hal lain. Dia langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirku dengan sangat bernafsu. Dia melumat bibirku dan menghisapnya kuat, bahkan dia menggigit bibirku. Pelan, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa gigitannya menyakiti bibirku. Dengan reflek aku membuka mulutku membuat akses untuk lidah Sasuke agar dapat masuk. Dia menyatukan lidah kami yang basah.

_Deep kiss? _Oh Tuhan.

"Aku sudah mencoba menahannya, tapi kau justru yang memulainya." Desis Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Sasuke masih asyik bermain di bibirku, tapi kali ini aku merasa sentuhannya sangat kasar. Cengkraman tangannya di punggungku membuat aku sedikit meringis, bahkan rasa ciuman kami yang tadi hangat, sekarang berubah rasa, ada tambahan rasa yang membuatku tidak nyaman—karat. Aku yakin itu darah dan darah itu dihasilkan oleh bibirku yang terluka karena gigitan Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke menggendong tubuhku ke ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja. Sasuke langsung menindih tubuhku dan membuka kancing kemejaku kasar. Tidak semua, hanya beberapa. Sampai dia bisa melihat dadaku yang masih terbalut bra. Sasuke meremas rambutku dan menjambaknya. Perlakuannya sedikit menyiksaku, tidak sampai di sana karena sekarang tangannya sudah meremas dada kananku. Kuat sekali—a-aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Agh! Sasukehh ... sakiiiitttttt—!" aku setengah menjerit. Ini sakit, aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan air mataku sudah menganak sungai di pipiku.

Mendengar teriakanku, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bangkit dari tubuhku. Ia menjauh dariku beberapa langkah. Dengan napas yang ia hembuskan kasar, Sasuke menatapku nanar. Tatapan yang dingin, marah dan rasa bersalah manjadi satu di kedua matanya.

"Rapikan pakaianmu!" Sasuke mendesis. Lalu dia menyambar ponsel yang ada di atas meja. "Naruto! Jemput Nona-mu sekarang juga!" Setelah menutup telepon, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar.

Aku merapikan pakaianku, menutup kembali kancing yang tadi sempat dibuka Sasuke. Aku masih menangis, saat ini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita yang tidak pernah diinginkan, bahkan oleh suamiku sendiri. Hatiku terasa sesak. Padahal tadi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikannya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya kalau itu sakit. Aku ingin dia lebih lembut dalam memperlakukanku, setidaknya ini adalah yang pertama untukku.

Hatiku sakit sekali.

Setelah lama, Sasuke masuk lagi kedalam kamar. Dia melihatku memeluk kedua lututku dan masih terlarut dalam tangisku. Sasuke menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku, tidak kasar namun kuat. Dia menggandengku hingga keluar rumah, langit sudah gelap. Di halaman depan aku melihat mobil Naruto sudah terparkir menungguku.

"Bawa dia pulang!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto, Sasuke membuka pintu belakang. Tapi, dengan gerakan cepat aku menutup pintu itu dan membuka pintu depan lalu aku duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jalan." Kataku pelan. "JALAN!" aku mengulang kalimatku—kali ini dengan berteriak. Naruto langsung memenuhi perintahku dan melaju meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shhh ... jangan menangis!" Kata Naruto menenangkanku. Sekarang Naruto menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan dia menggenggam tanganku. "Jangan menangis …" aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Cih, pertanyaan apa itu? mana mungkin aku menjawabnya. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu padanya tentang yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sasuke tadi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lemah. "Sasuke … apa dia punya Kekasih? atau—seseorang yang dia cintai?" gumamku lirih.

"Aku rasa tidak ada, karena dia sudah menikahimu. Kalau wanita yang dicintainya, harusnya ada dan itu adalah dirimu."

"BOHONG!" bentakku padanya dan kutatap kedua manik _sapphire _itu nyalang. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus membicarakannya denganmu? Tentu saja kau ada di pihaknya." Ujarku sarkastik, "antar aku pulang!" perintahku tanpa memedulikan tatapan sendu pria _tan _itu.

Kulihat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku tidak membelanya, tapi dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku ketus. Naruto menatapku dalam, memperhatikan penampilanku. Astaga, dia pasti tahu apa yang tadi aku dan Sasuke lakukan.

"Sasuke …" suara Naruto sedikit menggumam. "Dia menderita kelainan."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. "Kelainan?"

"Seks."

_Deg!_

Dan kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan padaku membuat duniaku runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

><p>AN : Hai minna! #Nyengir. Aku tau utang aku banyak banget sama kalian/Nangis di pojokan/ Tapi, tenang pasti semua fanfic aku bakal dilanjut ko ... cuma aku lagi butuh waktu aja oke? Tugas deadline numpuk, ditambah tugas rumah, dan lagi ngasuh dedek bayi. Terus feel buat lanjut fanfic aku belum ada, jadi supaya hasilnya lebih memuaskan mohon pengertiannya ya? #puppyeyes.

Btw, aku gereget banget sama cerita ini, sudah dijelaskan bahwa ini bukan fanfic milikku, tapi milik Kak Dira. Setelah melewati proses permintaan izin buat republish fanfic ini sama Kak Dira, dan alhamdulillah Kak Dira ngizinin, jadi fanficnya langsung aku rombak sana-sini buat penyesuaian karakter yang diganti dari aslinya. Gimana? Tertarik ngga? Kalo iya, mohon kasih respon ya? :) Terima kasih.

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki/Madara's wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Dirakimra17

Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki

.

[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]

Warn : Lemon inside!

* * *

><p>Bab 2<p>

.

[Normal]

Sakura masih terdiam kaku ketika mendengar Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tadi, kalian pasti hampir melakukannya, bukan? Dan dia berhenti?" tebakan Naruto berhasil membuat darah Sakura mendidih.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Sakura pun menatap Naruto kosong. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sasuke selalu menyakiti wanita-wanita yang dia tiduri, itulah yang membuatnya puas. Dia selalu mencoba berhenti, tapi saat nafsunya memuncak, perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan tubuhnya semakin liar tanpa bisa dikendalikan oleh akal sehatnya. Karena itu, setiap wanita yang tidur dengannya pasti babak belur."

"Apa? Selalu? wanita-wanita?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Selama ini Sasuke menahannya," Naruto membuang pandangannya keluar jendela sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Menahan hasratnya padamu." Lirih Naruto pelan.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya lemah. "Jadi …"

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyentuhmu sampai hampir satu tahun. Malam ini, aku rasa godaan terlalu besar untuknya. Kalau tidak, aku yakin dia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miris.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa ini?" Sakura meremas tangan yang ada di pangkuannya gusar.

"Kini kau sudah tahu semuanya, maka sekarang berpikirlah baik-baik dan tenang, jangan memakai emosi. Jangan menangis. Sssttt … hapus air matamu." Tiba-tiba jari Naruto mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan _skinship _yang Naruto lakukan malam ini. Tapi Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan lembut Naruto di pipinya.

"Naruto-_san _… nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Sakura. "Lagu apa?"

"Yang biasa kau putar. The one I love-KRY lagu asal Korea." Ujar Sakura singkat.

"Eonjebutheo yeottneunji ijeosseoyo … naega wae ireoneunji, nan moreujyo …" Naruto melantunkan lagu itu nada per-nada. Suaranya membuat Sakura merasa sedikit damai. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil seraya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan sendu.

Hm, setidaknya sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi otaknya selama hampir satu tahun, terjawab sudah. Rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun yang sudah lama Sakura cari. Tapi harta itu bukan berupa emas berlian, hanya sebuah batu yang membuat hatinya bertambah sesak.

Sakura menerawang jauh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai Sakura sadar suara Naruto sudah berhenti.

"Haah ..." Sakura menghembuskan napas dalam dan menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan hampa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau masih harus fokus pada Sekolahmu." kata Naruto lembut. Setelah tadi dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengusap air mata di pipi gadis musim semi itu, kini pria _blonde _itu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

"Kenapa malam ini kau banyak sekali menyentuhku?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Karena kau duduk di depan." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Saat kau duduk di belakang, maka aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai Istri Uchiha Sasuke—Nona muda. Tapi saat kau duduk di depan, aku melihatmu sebagai Adik Sabaku Gaara. Itu berarti kau juga Adikku." jawab Naruto ringan seraya terkekeh.

"Ck. Pintar membuat alasan. Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan mengadu pada Sasuke—_Suamiku_?" ujar Sakura datar.

"Takut apa? Memegang tanganmu seperti ini? Menyentuh pipimu seperti ini? Atau mengusap rambutmu seperti ini?" Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santai disertai praktek langsung pada tangan, pipi, dan rambut Sakura.

"YA! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha … aku tidak takut. Aku masih bisa melakukannya bahkan saat Sasuke melihatnya." Ujar Naruto seraya mengerling ke arah belakang mobil melalui kaca _dashboard_-nya.

Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya heran. "Apa?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis seraya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan jenaka. "Jangan menoleh! Sasuke sedang melihat kita dari belakang. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di belakang kita."

Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya. "Eh? Tapi kenapa dia—"

"Karena dia menghawatirkanmu. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan saja Istri yang nyaris diperkosanya pulang tanpa ia buntuti?"

_Blush_!

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hahahaha … lucu sekali! Suami memperkosa istrinya sendiri. Ah sudahlah, kita jalan kembali." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan tentunya mobil Sasuke pun ikut berjalan mengikuti mobil yang Naruto kendarai.

Sakura hanya diam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sasuke ... dia mengkhawatirkanku? Benarkah? Setidaknya hal itulah yang berada di dalam benak Sang Nyonya Muda Uchiha di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke, selama itu pula Sakura tak menerima sedikit pun kabar dari Suami _raven_-nya. Ya, karena Sakura memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan ponselnya sejak malam kejadian di mana Sasuke Sang Suami hendak memperkosanya. Lagipula Sakura bukanlah sejenis manusia _Nomophobia _yang tak bisa hidup tanpa ponsel di setiap harinya.

Naruto pernah beberapa kali menyampaikan pesan dari Sasuke agar Sakura menemuinya, tapi Sakura selalu menolak. Lagipula mungkin saja Sasuke sedang sibuk sekarang, Sakura tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke jika pertemuan mereka akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran.

Dan lagi Sasuke juga tidak pernah muncul di hadapan Sakura, jika memang pria itu ingin bertemu dengannya seharusnya pria itu yang datang langsung menemuinya bukan? Mengapa harus menyuruh Naruto? Atau mungkin pria itu memang sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, karena biasanya jika Sakura tidak memenuhi panggilannya, Sasuke pasti akan menjemputnya di Sekolah atau menemuinya di rumah. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang berada di benak Sakura saat ini.

_'Baiklah, jangan pikirkan tentang Sasuke pantat ayam! Sejak kapan dia peduli padaku? Aku juga sudah sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya.'_ batinnya penuh dendam, tapi ...

_Argggh! Shannaro!_

_'Tapi tidak bisa! Apalagi sejak kejadian malam itu. aku merasa seperti setiap detik tidak bisa terlewati tanpa memikirkannya. Kalau aku bertemu dia, bagaimana sikapku padanya? Napasku terasa sangat sesak jika memikirkan masalah ini.' _Batinnya -lagi- frustasi.

Masalah ini?

Kenapa gadis musim semi itu justru sibuk memikirkan masalah ini? Kenapa ia tidak menelpon Naruto saja dan mengomel padanya karena tidak kunjung datang. Hm, jam Sekolahnya sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Sakura setengah kesal.

Meronggoh saku _blazer_-nya, Sakura pun menyalakan ponselnya yang seminggu ini ia matikan dan jari lentik milik gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ sepinggang itu langsung menari dengan lincah di atas layar ponselnya untuk mencari kontak supir tampan nan menyebalkannya itu.

_Klik_!

Sakura menekan _touch-screen_ hijau layar ponselnya ketika menemukan sebuah kontak bernama _'Supir Mahal'._

"Kau ada di mana Naruto-_san_? Ini sudah satu jam aku menunggumu."

_'Aku sedang di bengkel, Nona. Tadi tiba-tiba saja mobil mogok. Tunggu sebentar, dattebayo?'_

"Apa? Sampai kapan?" teriak Sakura kesal ketika mendengar sahutan dari supir pribadinya itu.

_'Entahlah, takut jika aku lama coba kau cari Presdir saja!'_

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Cari Presdir? Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

_'Hm. Coba lihat sekelilingmu! Kalau kau menemukan mobil Presdir Uchiha, kauminta diantar pulang saja padanya!'_

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kalau menemukan? Kau kira aku sedang bermain petak umpet? Berapa besar kemungkinan dia lewat di depan Sekolahku, _baka_?" Oh sepertinya kini Sakura sudah sangat kesal dengan supir pribadinya itu.

_'Cari saja! Sudah seminggu ini dia selalu ke Sekolahmu untuk melihatmu dan mana mungkin dia bersembunyi.'_

"Heh?" Sakura terbengong dengan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke? Selalu melihatnya? Selama satu minggu ini?

"..." Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Bukan mencari, tapi sedang berpikir.

_'Kau sudah menemukannya?'_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mencarinya. Pokoknya cepat jemput aku Naruto-_san_! Apa kau dibayar puluhan juta yen per-bulan hanya untuk membuat aku menunggu, hah?" Sakura kembali berteriak kesal pada supir tak bersalahnya itu.

_'Hah benar-benar! Pasti Presdir sialan itu memberitahumu berapa gajiku. Baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu dengan taksi, tunggu di sana!'_

"_Baka_! Tentu saja di sini, memang kaupikir di mana lagi?"

_Klik_!

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal. Ya, kesal dengan Supir super mahal itu.

Tapi, apa tadi kata pria berprofesi sebagai supirnya tadi? Sasuke ada di sini? Untuk apa? Melihatnya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang padaku seperti biasanya?

_'Aku ingin sekali menoleh untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tapi harga diriku menolak melakukan itu. Haah ... biarkan saja, jika dia peduli padaku, dia pasti datang menghampiriku.'_ Pikir Sakura tak acuh.

.

[Sakura]

"Hei ... Nona manis." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakan Naruto, dan pria itu sukses membuatku terbengong ria ketika melihatnya keluar dari taksi.

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depanku, dan aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. "Kenapa cepat sekali kau sampai?" tanyaku heran.

Kulihat Naruto mengedikan kedua bahunya tak acuh. "Bengkel mobilnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau tuan putri ini tidak meneriakiku tadi, mungkin aku lebih memilih jalan kaki kemari."

Aku menatap pria cerdas tapi bodoh di depanku ini tajam. "Che, lalu kenapa kau biarkan taksinya pergi? Sekarang kita naik apa? Katanya lulusan terbaik, tapi kenapa kau bodoh sekali hah?!" aku berteriak lagi padanya.

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya sambil meringis. "Hey, hey, hey! Kenapa Nonaku ini berisik sekali? Kita naik itu saja." Jawab Naruto enteng seraya menunjuk ke belakangku.

"Hmm? Itu?" aku menelusuri arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Naruto.

_HEEEEH_?!

Aku menatap horor sesuatu yang Naruto tunjukan padaku. Ya, sedikit jauh di belakangku, lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang, mobil putih Sasuke terparkir sempurna di sana.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Ayo!" tiba–tiba Naruto menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berjalan ke arah mobil itu bahkan sebelum aku mengeluarkan protesku.

"Hey! Kenapa harus naik itu? kita naik taksi saja ya?" bujukku memelas.

"..." Sial! Naruto tidak menggubris bujukanku sama sekali! Menyebalkan.

_Tap_!

Oke, aku mulai panik sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kini aku dan supir bodohku ini telah berdiri tepat di samping mobil Suamiku! Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya adalah; Suami yang sedang berperang dingin denganku.

_Tok, tok, tok_!

Naruto mengetuk jendela mobil Sasuke pelan, dan kulihat Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendelanya tanpa menoleh. Cih, dasar angkuh. Oh _damn_! Lihatlah penampilannya—dia memakai kacamata hitam yang membuatnya sangat … sialan tampan.

"Maaf Tuan, izinkan kami menumpang mobil anda. Kami adalah orang–orang yang tidak mempunyai mobil dan anda tahu? Nonaku ini harus sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya, jika tidak atasanku akan mencincangku di api yang berkobar. Tenang saja, rumah Nona ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Ujar Naruto sopan pada Sasuke seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Cih, apa-apaan supir bodoh itu? Menyebalkan.

"Hn." Sahut pria batu itu datar, setelah itu kulihat dia menutup kaca mobilnya dan sejurus kemudian pintu mobilnya terbuka, bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto langsung menarikku ke sisi mobil yang lain dan membukakan pintu belakang untukku.

Aku lihat Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku belakang—tepat di sampingku. Sejujurnya aku sangat enggan sekali untuk memasuki mobil itu, tapi Naruto memaksaku masuk sampai kepalaku terbentur pintu.

_Duk_!

"Awh—hey! Sialan kau Naruto!" desisku pelan dan tertahan.

.

_Brug_!

Naruto sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia mulai melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Ini bukan mobil aku rasa, tapi siput! Kenapa pelan sekali? Dan pria yang duduk di sampingku ini hanya diam. Dia memandang lurus ke depan sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan matanya karena ia tidak melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Aku memerhatikan pria ini dari ekor mataku diam–diam. Dia ... sedikit kurus, rambut _raven_-nya juga sudah memanjang dari terakhir aku melihatnya. Poni-poninya pun memanjang sehingga ada yang menghalangi sedikit matanya, sedikit berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan bulu–bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Oh Tuhan, semua kekacauan itu bahkan tidak membuat kadar ketampanannya menurun. Sialan kau Tuan Uchiha!

Duduk di sampingnya dalam keadaan seperti ini benar–benar membuat aku merinding. Apakah iblis ini terbuat dari es? Kenapa dingin sekali saat berdekatan dengannya? Auranya benar-benar mencekam. Haah ... dan detik berikutnya aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

_5 menit, _

_._

_._

_10 menit, _

_._

_._

_30 menit …_

—dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Yaks gila! Aku segera melepas sepatu sebelah kananku dan kulempar tepat ke arah Naruto.

_Buak_!

"Ya! Naruto cepatlah! Kau ini kenapa lambat sekali sih? Cepat antarkan aku pulang!" kalian tahu kenapa aku berteriak? Aku yakin Naruto tahu kecanggungan antara aku dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto justru sengaja membuat kami berada dalam posisi ini terlalu lama. Sedari tadi, dia hanya berputar–putar di kawasan perumahan.

"Oi! Apa ini Nona?" Teriak Naruto melihat sepatuku yang ada di pangkuannya. "Direktur, lihat! Nyonyamu ini melempar sepatu ke arahku. Bukankah itu tidak baik, _dattebayo_?" Naruto mengadu pada Sasuke.

Kulihat Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Hn, jika dia tidak melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Gajimu bulan ini aku potong 50%." jawab Sasuke dingin.

_Ckiiiiiit_!

Naruto mengerem mobil mendadak. "Apa? yang benar saja? 50% hanya karena ini? Kau jahat sekali _Teme_." Protes Naruto tak terima, ck bodoh.

"Hn, **hanya**? Apa kau tahu kau sudah membuat aku terlambat _meeting_ _baka-Dobe_? Kalau proyek ini gagal, kau membuatku rugi milyaran dollar." Jawab Sasuke tenang seakan uang itu hanya lembaran daun yang tidak berarti. Dasar pria batu!

Kutatap wajah supir mahalku itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "Walaupun dipotong 50%, itu tidak akan membuatmu mati kelaparan, bukan? puluhan juta yen satu bulan belum cukup untuk makan? Kau makan nasi atau emas?" Desisku pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya, Nona!" Naruto berseru horor.

"Oupss!" Aku menutup mulutku tak acuh.

"Kalian ini! Sepasang suami istri, sama–sama kaya, Tuan dan Nona besar tapi pelit sekali _dattebayo_. Sangat serasi sampai membuatku terharu dan ingin mengeluarkan air mata!" Kudengar Naruto terus menggerutu kesal seraya kembali melajukan mobilnya. Che, siapa yang peduli? Dasar supir tak tahu diuntung.

.

Sampai di rumah, Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil dan melenggang pergi. Ya! Apa dia lupa bagaimana caranya membukakan pintu mobil untukku? Ya, ya, ya! Apa Naruto yang berumur lebih dari 28 tahun itu seperti ini kalau sedang merajuk? Dasar kekanakan, menyebalkan.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati pintu mobil yang ada di sampingku. Dengan gerakan angkuh, dia membuka pintu itu. Aku mendengus sebal sambil keluar perlahan. Aku harus bilang apa? Ah, jangan anggap aku bodoh karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang yang membantuku. Tapi dengan orang ini, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tidak akan.

"Hn, tidak perlu berterima kasih jika kau tak ingin mengucapkannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, kulihat Sasuke langsung berlalu meninggalkanku dan melaju dengan mobilnya. Ck, apa-apaan itu? Bahkan saat aku belum bergeser sedikit pun dari tempat aku berdiri, ia berlalu begitu saja dengan congkaknya? Dasar Suami menyebalkan. Pada akhirnya kembali akulah yang dibuat diam tak berkata–kata oleh pria yang berstatus sebagai Suamiku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kutatap langit dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Hm, sore hari yang sangat cerah, tiba–tiba ada keinginan yang muncul di kepalaku untuk menghabiskan sore hari ini dengan jalan–jalan ke sungai Shinano. Maka aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan bergegas mencari si supir tampan berkulit _tan _yang bergaji besar itu. Aku berjalan ke halaman depan, tapi sejauh mata memandang, sama sekali tidak nampak pemuda itu. Aku memutar langkahku ke halaman belakang dan—

_FANTASTIC! IT'S MAKE ME FEEL SO SHANNARO!_

Mataku sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku. Pria itu, orang itu, benar! Supir itu! Dia tengah mengapung di kolam renang menggunakan perahu karet, ber-_topless _ria dengan bawahan celana pendek, tak lupa pria berkumis kucing itu memakai kaca mata hitam dengan jus jeruk di tangan kirinya. Dan apa ini? Semakin aku mendekatinya, aroma _Sun Block _ semakin menyeruak di indra penciumanku. Belum lagi suara musik yang lumayan mendayu-dayu. Dia … apa dia gila? Gayanya sok sekali.

Kuhampiri dia dengan langkah tegas, aku mulai menghirup napas sejenak dan—"YAK! NARUTOOOOOO!" aku pun berteriak nyaring. "APA YANG KAULAKUKAAAANNN SUPIR _BAKA_?!"

Naruto tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Membuka kacamatanya dan memarkirkannya di atas kepala, dia melirikku lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya santai. Melihat itu aku langsung melemparinya dengan buah–buahan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

_Buk! Buak! Buk_!

"Oi! Hentikan! Apa salahku, _dattebayo_?" teriak Naruto yang kepalanya sudah beberapa kali terkena apel yang aku lempar.

Kutatap supir tak tahu diuntung itu nyalang. "Apa salahmu? Apa ini juga sebagian dari pekerjaanmu, hah? Bersantai di kolam renang milik majikanmu?" aku menggeram menghadapi pria idiot ini.

"Ck! Hanya bersantai sebentar Nona …" Naruto menepikan perahunya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah ia sampai di daratan teras.

Kuhela napasku sejenak. "Hm, antar aku jalan–jalan. Aku sedang bosan." aku mulai memelankan suaraku.

"Baiklah, sekarang ... ganti bajumu! Setelah itu kita pergi." Perintah Naruto. Apa ini? Apa sekarang dia mulai berani memerintahku? Sebenarnya siapa majikan dan siapa bawahan di sini? Kurang ajar sekali pria ini.

.

Naruto mengantarku ke sungai Shinano. Pemandangan sore hari ini memang sangat indah, hm tak salah aku memilih untuk menghabiskan waktuku di sungai ini.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku di tepi sungai dan Naruto duduk di sampingku, kulihat dia menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di depan sana.

"Apa kau tidak punya Kekasih?" tanyaku tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Hm ... ada." Sahutnya singkat.

Aku menatapnya penuh minat. "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu pergi kencan?"

"Dia tidak di sini, kami jarang sekali bertemu." Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit mendekat padaku dan kedua manik _sapphire_-nya menatapku dalam. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghabiskan saat–saat seperti ini bersama Direktur?" tanyanya serius.

Aku mendengus remeh ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa pria congkak itu punya waktu untuk ini? Bukankah dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya? Aku bahkan rela kalau dia menikah lagi dengan gedung kantornya yang berlantai 25 itu." Ujarku sarkastik.

"Hahaha ... kau ini. Ah sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, aku malas membahas orang itu, _dattebayo_." Naruto manyun.

"..." aku hanya diam seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Gila! Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan 50% gajiku." Kali ini Naruto sedikit berbisik, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Heh? Jadi Supir mahalku ini masih tak rela gajinya dipotong? Dasar, aku tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Supirku itu. Haah ... Supir ini memang unik.

.

Jam 7 malam, aku dan Naruto meninggalkan sungai Shinano untuk pulang. Aku meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkan aku pulang karena aku sangat ingin istirahat.

Dalam perjalanan saat mobil kami berhenti karena lampu merah di jalan dekat sebuah gedung perbelanjaan, ada sesuatu yang membuatku membelalakkan kedua mata.

"Ibu …" lirihku. Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan mencari objek yang aku lihat. Aku tahu Naruto panik dan khawatir dengan keadaanku yang melihat hal bodoh itu.

_Diiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn_!

Naruto menekan klakson kencang, agar mobil di depan kami bergerak. Beberapa kali Naruto mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, dia terlihat emosi saat melihat Ibuku sedang 'berbagi kasih' dengan seorang pria yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Nona, kau tak apa? Nona … jangan menangis, hmmm?" Naruto berusaha menenangkanku saat mobil kami sudah berlalu dari pemandangan buruk di mataku, dan aku hanya menangis dalam diam. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

.

Hasil dari injakan gas Naruto yang gila–gilaan adalah kami tiba di rumah lebih cepat. Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sedangkan aku masih diam di tempatku sambil sesenggukan. Naruto mengusap kepalaku perlahan mencoba untuk menenangkanku dan itu mujarab karena aku sedikit merasa tenang sekarang.

"Naruto-_san _... sudah malam. Kau pulang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Ucapku saat beranjak dari mobil.

Kulihat Naruto menatapku ragu, tapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun mengangguk mematuhi perintahku.

Mobil Naruto sudah berlalu saat aku berada di depan pintu. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah masuk, tiba–tiba saja ada seberkas cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata, sebuah mobil baru datang. Aku langsung menarik langkahku dan bersembunyi di balik pilar teras rumah.

Eh? Itu mobil Ayah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ayah sudah ada di Jepang.

Seseorang turun dari mobil, tapi tunggu! Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang turun dari mobil itu bukan Ayah, melainkan sebuah kaki jenjang yang mulus dan berhias _high heels_ merah. Tidak mungkin Ayah bukan? lalu siapa? Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian seksi itu kini memapah pria paruh baya yang begitu kukenal, pria yang sedari kecil selalu aku banggakan, pria yang selalu aku anggap pahlawan, pria itu—Ayah kandungku, dia dalam keadaan mabuk dan dipapah oleh seorang yang kuyakini adalah salah satu wanita jalang koleksi ... Ayahku.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi sejak kapan air mataku jatuh. Bahkan aku saja terlambat untuk menyadari betapa basahnya pipiku sekarang. Setelah Ayah dan wanita itu masuk rumah, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dengan gontai. Aku tidak membawa ponsel, tidak mungkin aku menghubungi Naruto dan saat ini, aku memang hanya memikirkan satu orang yang bisa aku tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap_!

Kini aku telah berdiri kaku tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah berwarna putih. Aku kemari dengan taksi yang aku bayar dengan jam tangan mahal pemberian Ibu, karena memang aku tidak membawa tas atau dompet. Rumah yang ada di depanku ini sepi dan gelap. Aku tahu, Sasuke pasti belum pulang. Dia memang tidak pernah mempunyai satu pun pembantu di rumahnya.

Sial.

Belum lama aku menunggu, penderitaanku sudah bertambah—hujan turun deras mengguyur seluruh tubuhku. Aku lebih memilih berdiri di bawah lampu jalan, aku memang kehujanan, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada aku menunggu di teras rumah Sasuke yang gelap.

Selain benci dingin, aku lebih benci pada gelap.

.

_Aku masih menunggu._

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya sebuah mobil dengan lampu yang terang mendekatiku, aku tahu itu adalah mobil Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke melihatku, karena sekarang mobil itu berhenti tepat di depanku dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu berlari ke arahku.

_Bruk_!

Dia memelukku, mendekap hangat tubuhku yang sudah menggigil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke di sela–sela kesibukannya menghangatkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, apakah mereka … masih pantas di sebut sebagai manusia—?" isakku lirih di dalam pelukannya, rasanya sangat nyaman menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Dada bidang milik pria yang tengah mendekapku di bawah guyuran hujan, dia Uchiha Sasuke—Suami yang entah mencintaiku atau tidak. Miris.

Sasuke membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah menyalakan semua lampu, Sasuke menuntunku ke kamarnya. Ia menuju lemari dan membawa sebuah kemeja putih besar, tentu saja itu adalah kemejanya. Walaupun aku pernah tinggal di sini, tapi dulu saat aku pergi aku membawa semua barang–barangku. Tidak menyisakan apapun sehingga saat ini tidak ada pakaian yang bisa kupakai selain pakaian Sasuke tentunya.

"Pakailah ini. Ganti bajumu! Aku akan memarkirkan mobil dan akan segera kembali." Perintah Sasuke datar namun pelan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku, dan sial! Pakaianku basah semua sampai pakaian dalamku pun basah, aku pasti akan sakit kalau masih memakainya. Dengan sedikit berpikir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja Sasuke tanpa memakai pakaian dalamku yang sudah basah.

Selesai.

Nah bagaimana sekarang? Aku ingin keluar, tapi aku tak yakin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan penampilan seperti ini. Dan lagi aku yakin Sasuke sudah kembali karena kini aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah kakinya di luar sana.

"Sasuke-_san_—?" panggilku pelan dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arahku.

"Hn?" sahutnya setelah tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang masih aku tutup rapat.

"Pakaianku … seluruhnya basah. Apa aku boleh keluar hanya dengan seperti ini?" ujarku sedikit ragu.

"Hn, keluarlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Menghirup udara sejenak, maka aku pun mulai memutar knop pintu dan—

_Cklek!_

_Tap!_

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, saat ini keadaanku mungkin sangat menggoda. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan, aku hanya memakai sehelai kemeja putih tipis milik Sasuke yang menjuntai jauh di atas lutut tanpa memakai pakaian dalam sama sekali—membuat dada polosku tercetak jelas. Aku menghalangi pandangan Sasuke pada bagian paling penting dengan menumpuk kedua telapak tanganku tepat di depan pangkal paha dan dadaku.

Sasuke melihatku lekat, lebih tepatnya melihat tubuhku yang mungkin bisa diterawang tembus pandang dengan mata telanjang. Sungguh ... aku malu.

"Jangan lihat!" aku menunduk. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menarikku ke tempat tidur. Ia membaringkanku dan menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Hn, tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah." Sasuke berdiri tegak, memandangku sejenak dan melangkah keluar kamar.

.

Jam 1 malam aku masih belum juga bisa tidur, aku yakin si pantat ayam itu pasti sudah terlelap. Aku bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan benar saja, Direktur congkak nan angkuh itu sudah terlelap. Dia berbaring di sofa, tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantal kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Lihat! Bahkan saat tidur saja ia masih terlihat sangat tampan dan bergaya. Dasar Uchiha! Aku tersenyum kecil melihat itu, lalu melangkah perlahan menghampirinya.

Kini aku sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Aku meringsut di lantai dan mensejajarkan wajah kami. Aku mengamati wajah tampan yang ada di hadapanku. Ini adalah salah satu anugrah terindah yang bisa aku nikmati saat ini. Setelah lama memandangi wajah Sasuke, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sofa, tepat di samping dadanya.

"Hn, belum tidur?" suara Sasuke tiba–tiba saja mengudara dan tentu saja membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku menahan diri untuk melihatnya, aku tetap pada posisiku—meletakkan kepalaku di sofa.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku—maksudku ... sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sendiri. semua orang telah meninggalkanku, bahkan Ayah dan Ibuku seolah sudah tak peduli lagi padaku." Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangannnya sendiri, Ibu juga sibuk dengan dunianya. Gaara-_nii _sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang dengan beban berat di bahunya." Tubuhku mulai bergetar saat Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya yang tadi ia jadikan bantal untuk mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut. "Sedangkan kau … aku hanya memilikimu secara hukum. Pernikahan kita hanya memberiku marga Uchiha, tak lebih dari sebuah status tak berarti. Tapi pada kenyataannya … aku memang sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi." Aku mulai terisak pilu tanpa mengubah posisi kepalaku.

"..."

Selama aku berbicara, Sasuke sama sekali bergeming. Ia hanya mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya. Ini memberiku sedikit ketenangan walaupun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada hal yang baik–baik saja, bagiku semua terlalu kacau.

"Hn, bangunlah! Di bawah dingin." Setelah lama akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar di telingaku.

"Dingin?" aku tersenyum kecut. "Tidak. Sudah sejak lama aku merasakannya. Setiap hari aku merasa kedinginan, apalagi setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasa dingin itu. Hanya ada satu waktu, yang membuatku merasa hangat. Terlalu hangat sampai membuatku ketakutan setengah mati." Lirihku pelan.

"..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke dalam. Jujur aku gugup sekali, aku mulai menarik napas dalam sebelum mengatakan hal ini. "Aku merasa hangat saat kau memelukku, dan itu membuatku dihantui rasa takut." Ujarku bergetar dan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan—_lagi_.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kepalaku, lalu ia kembali meletakkannya di bawah kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua pancaran mata _onyx _yang biasanya terlihat datar dan dingin itu kini terlihat sayu.

Aku menatapnya miris. "Aku takut kalau aku hanya bisa hangat dipelukanmu. Aku takut kalau aku terlalu menyukai kehangatanmu, terlalu takut bergantung padamu. Sementara aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku harus bagaimana?" ujarku putus asa.

.

[Normal]

Karena terbawa oleh suasana tanpa sadar Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Perasaan yang selama ini tidak dianggapnya, rasa yang selama ini mati–matian dia pendam, pengakuan yang selama ini dia anggap seperti tindakan merendahkan harga dirinya, malam ini dia utarakan seluruhnya pada pria yang ada di depannya. Suaminya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, mendekap wajah Sakura lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, namun seperti biasa. Kelembutan itu hanya sementara, Sakura sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Kembali terngiang di kepalanya tentang penjelasan dari Naruto tentang kelainan Sasuke, dan kini Sakura mulai merasakannya. Walaupun ini masih sentuhan awal, tapi Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena menahan sakit.

Sakura merasa cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di tengkuknya terlalu kuat. Belum lagi permainan mulut Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah melukai bibir Sakura—lagi. Sakura hanya meremas kemeja yang dipakainya, menahan tuntutan Sasuke pada dirinya.

'_Aku harus bisa menahannya. Aku yakin sudah berpuluh–puluh wanita di luar sana yang merasakan hal ini. Mereka bisa bertahan, kenapa aku tidak?'_ tekad Sakura dalam hati seraya terus menerima serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggedong Sakura menuju kamar Mereka. Setelah sampai di kamar, diturunkannya Sakura bersamaan dengan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sakura sedikit merasa sesak di dadanya saat Sasuke menghempaskannya tubuh beratnya di atas tubuh Sakura, seakan mengerti dengan keadaan gadisnya, Sasuke pun menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya memberi Sakura sedikit ruang untuk bernapas.

"Mhh, eungh—!" Sakura melenguh sekaligus merintih karena rasa nikmat dan sakit menyerangnya bersamaan.

Sasuke kini tidak lagi menjamahi bibir Sakura, namun sudah memerluas daerah jajahannya sampai ke leher dan dada atas Sakura. Sasuke membuat banyak sekali tanda merah di sana seakan menandai bahwa itu adalah daerah kekuasaannya yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat maupun dijamah orang lain.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sakura, pria itu kini menatap wajahnya—mempertemukan mata mereka. Walaupun Sasuke menatap Sakura _intens _dan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa–apa, tapi Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Tangan kanan Sasuke sedang sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya dan dalam sekali buka, hawa dingin dari AC langsung menyergap tubuh Sakura yang polos karena tidak mengunakan pakaian dalam.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura tenang. Manusia macam apa ini? Sasuke masih bisa memasang wajah _innocent _bahkan saat tangan kirinya merambat ke atas kepala Sakura dan—

_Sret_!

"Argh—!" Sakura sedikit menjerit ketika rasa perih terasa sangat jelas di kepalanya.

Ya, kini pria itu menjambak rambut Sakura pelan, namun kuat dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Sementara tangan kanannya sudah bergerilya di kewanitaan Sakura, bermain di daerah itu seperti mainannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju dada Sakura dan dalam waktu bersamaan, Sasuke menghisap benda kenyal itu lembut, jarinya tengahnya ia masukkan ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura dan mengocoknya brutal, sedangkan tangan kirinya semakin menjambak rambut Sakura lebih kuat.

Sakura yakin pasti ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok di tangan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri bingung harus merasakan sakitnya jambakan Sasuke, nikmatnya hisapan bibir Sasuke pada _nipple_-nya atau perih yang kini menghujam kewanitaannya karena Sasuke memasukkan jarinya secara tiba–tiba dan kini mengocoknya cepat.

"Mhhhh ... ahh, ahh, ahhs! Sasuhh, mmhhh—!" hanya itu yang mampu Sakura keluarkan dari mulutnya saat Sasuke menyerang titik sensitif-nya.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Sakura menegang. Seperti ada listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya, seperti badai kenikmatan yang menerjangnya secara tiba–tiba. Orgasme pertamanya di tangan Sasuke datang, Sakura masih menikmati sisa–sisa kenikmatannya saat Sasuke kini sudah memposisikan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih kental.

_Slurrrrpp_!

"Ahh—!"

Sasuke menghisap benda basah yang ada di hadapannya tanpa ampun. Dijilat, dihisap, dikulum bahkan digigitnya. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke menenggelamkan klitoris Sakura dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap benda sebesar biji jagung itu kuat sampai Sakura mendesah dengan suara _un-control_. Pada beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mengubah hisapan itu dengan gigitan yang sedikit kuat. Membuat desahan Sakura berubah menjadi jeritan, nikmat itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi rasa sakit.

"Aaaarrrrgggh—mmmhhh!" Sakura yang sadar telah menjerit, kemudian membungkam bibirnya dangan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ya, ia tak mau menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada Sasuke atau Sasuke akan berhenti saat itu juga seperti dulu.

Sasuke masih saja menggila dengan nafsunya yang benar–benar memuncak, bahkan mungkin ia tak sadar kalau yang tengah disakitinya itu adalah Sakura atau justru sebaliknya. Sasuke sadar benar wanita yang mengangkang di depan wajahnya adalah Sakura dan Sasuke ingin memuaskan hasratnya. Entahlah.

Kini Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, berlutut di antara paha Sakura. Meninggalkan klitoris Sakura yang sudah membengkak karena ulah mulutnya. Sasuke mengangkat kaki kanan Sakura tinggi dan menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya, sedangkan kaki kirinya hanya ia tekuk saja dan posisi Sakura saat ini membuat lubang kewanitaan Sakura terekspos dengan jelas.

_Sreeeet_!

Sasuke membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ya, sampai Sakura _naked_, Sasuke masih belum melepas pakaiannya satu pun. Sakura tahu ini adalah waktunya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Mengira–ngira, kapan benda tumpul, berurat dan besar yang tengah digenggam Sasuke itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram wajah Sakura kuat dan membuat gadisnya itu meringis kemudian membuka matanya. Sasuke tidak sadar, kukunya yang sudah mulai memanjang menggores pipi mulus Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak melihatku, hn?" tanya Sasuke pelan namun tajam karena pria itu tengah menahan sesuatu. "Sakit?" ujarnya datar.

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku bisa menahannya." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Aku bisa menggila lebih dari ini." Nada suara Sasuke seperti mengancam, namun tatapan matanya seakan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku bisa." Sakura meremas seprai kuat saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Beginikah caramu saat kau meniduri wanita–wanita murahanmu itu? Perlakukan aku sama seperti mereka kalau itu memang membuatmu puas." Ujar Sakura seraya menatap Suaminya itu nyalang.

"Kau?" Desis Sasuke tajam nan dingin.

Sakura menyeringai sinis—jika saja Sasuke sedang tak dalam hasrat memuncak, ia pasti sadar bahwa seringaian itu bukanlah seringaian sinis. Tapi seringaian pedih. "Aku istrimu, ingat? Lakukan saja!" ujar Sakura enteng.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas seraya menarik paksa lengan Sakura ke atas. Mencengkeram lengan mungil itu dengan kasar yang sudah pasti akan meninggalkan jejak di sana.

"Hanya ini? Kau ingin menamparku? Kau ingin memukulku? Kau ingin menyakitiku? Lakukan! Lakukan Uchiha Sasuke! Asal jangan berhenti!" Demi Tuhan saat ini Sakura tengah mati–matian menahan tangisnya. Menahan air mata yang tak boleh dilihat Sasuke, setitik saja air asin itu mengalir, Sakura yakin Sasuke akan berhenti seperti waktu itu.

Sasuke tak merubah ekspresi tenang dan datarnya, hanya saja pria itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miris di bibirnya. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura, kembali ke posisi semula, dan kini Sakura melihat dengan jelas Sasuke tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri agar siap bertempur.

"Aahh ..."

Sasuke meremas kuat dada kanan Sakura seraya mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam sarang kenikmatan gadis musim semi itu. Spontan, Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

_PLAK_!

Sebuah tamparan kasar melayang tepat di pipi Sakura. Sasuke mencengkeram wajah Sakura lagi agar menatapnya, sementara di bawah sana Sasuke terus berusaha menerobos dinding keperawanan gadis itu.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Sasuke datar namun tajam. Sakura hanya mampu menatap Sasuke seraya sekuat mungkin menahan jeritannya, manik _emerald_ redupnya terlihat sayu dan telah berkaca–kaca.

_Slap!_

_'Arrghhhhh … sakiiiiiitttt … ini sakittt Sasuke! Sungguh.'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati, ya hanya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menembusnya. Sesuatu berharga yang memang sudah sah menjadi miliknya sejak setahun lalu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mengekspos leher putihnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat miliknya sudah merasa dipijat oleh kewanitaan Sakura. Saat Sasuke kembali pada pandangannya yang tertuju pada bagian tubuh mereka yang menyatu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sesuatu—mengusap darah yang mengalir di selangkangan Sakura. Dan itu menjadi alasan kuat terciptanya senyuman iblis di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke langsung menghujam tubuh Sakura. Memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo lambat dan stabil, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Sakura sendiri juga sudah tidak sadar sejak kapan rasa perih itu menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga. Walaupun masih ada rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di sela–sela kenikmatan itu.

"Ahh, ahh—Sasuh! Ohh … ahhhhh …" Sakura mulai mendesah nyaring dan itu mengundang senyum iblis Sasuke untuk muncul kembali. Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu terlalu bahagia saat ini.

Sasuke terus menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang basah Sakura di bawah sana dengan gerakan keras, cepat dan dalam disertai dengan tidakan kasarnya pada wanitanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke memukul, menampar dan menjambak rambut Sakura. Namun Sakura masih berusaha menahannya, walau rasa sakit terkadang mendominasi, tapi Sakura hanya mengeluarkan desahan. Ia tidak berani menjerit atau mengatakan sakit pada Sasuke, ia takut Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke masih dengan kesenangannya. Semakin lama semakin liar membuat Sakura sudah berkali–kali mendapatkan klimaks dari persetubuhan dengan Sang suami.

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya secara tiba–tiba. "Menungginglah _Cherry _…" perintahnya dengan nada menggoda dan tatapan seduktif.

Sakura hanya menurut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dibantu Sasuke. Suaminya itu kini mengangkat bokongnya tinggi, membuka lebar paha Sakura dan kembali menghujamkan kejantanan besarnya dari belakang—_doggy style._ Sasuke mulai menghujam kewanitaan Sakura lagi seraya beberapa kali memukul kedua pipi bokong Sakura keras.

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_'Arggggh Tuhan sungguh ini sangat sakit ... hikss—!' _Di bawah sana Sakura meringis sejadinya. Untung posisi ini membuat Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya, air mata yang tadi ditahannya meleleh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Sakura menggigit kain seprai sebagai pelampiasannya.

Posisi ini, membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Tapi persentase kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sakura sangat kecil, selebihnya adalah rasa sakit. Ini karena ia merasa kejantanan Sasuke menusuk rahimnya kuat. Sasuke terus mempercepat hujamannya tanpa menyadari betapa tersiksanya Sakura menahan hujamannya itu.

_Sret_!

"Mana suaramu hn?" Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakura kasar tanpa menurunkan kecepatan hujaman pinggulnya.

"Mmhh, ah, ah—ohh! Sasuhhh ..." Sakura serta merta mendesah mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia mendesah seolah sangat menikmati, namun sejujurnya bukan rasa nikmatlah yang ia rasakan tapi rasa sakit. Ya, sakit di jiwa dan raganya. Sakura lelah, ia terlalu lelah. Sangat lelah melayani Sasuke berjam–jam seperti ini. Apa Sasuke lupa? Ini yang pertama bagi Sakura.

"Ahh, sebentar lagih ... ughh—!" Sasuke mendesah kuat dan panjang menandakan bahwa ia telah berakhir. Permainannya berakhir.

Sakura bernapas lega karena akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Ini sudah 4 jam mereka bermain, sebentar lagi pagi akan datang menyambut. Sasuke ambruk menimpa Sakura. Kini mereka dalam keadaan tidur tengkurap dengan posisi Sasuke di atas Sakura dan tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dan meredakan tangis yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi. Jangan sampai Sasuke melihatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya perlu merapikan celananya dan menutup _zipper _saja sudah membuatnya rapi karena memang Sasuke tidak menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sasuke berbaring di samping Sakura dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika Sasuke mengusap wajah itu lembut. Menyusuri wajah cantik yang penuh dengan memar akibat permainan kasarnya. Bibir Sakura masih membengkak dengan darah yang mulai mengering sebagai penghiasnya, sedangkan leher dan lengannya banyak sekali jejak merah akibat mulutnya dan jejak biru akibat tangannya. Rasa perih semakin nyata dirasakan Sasuke di sudut terdalam hatinya ketika menyadari mata Sakura yang merah dan basah. Kapan gadisnya ini menangis?

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"..." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke sayu, ia tak menjawab—tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, kedua manik _emerald _redupnya itu hanya menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

Setelah itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak terbuka lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur, ya ia lelah sekali. Sasuke mengelus wajah Sakura lembut, kemudian elusannya merambat ke arah rambut merah muda panjang milik Sakura yang sangat berantakan.

Sekarang kesadaran Sasuke telah kembali, dan kini setumpuk penyesalan menyelimuti hati pria itu. Air mata Sasuke telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya ketika melihat kondisi kritis istri belianya itu, tapi genangan air mata itu tidak menetes keluar karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya membuat setetes air mata pun seakan enggan membantunya untuk sedikit mengeluarkan rasa penyesalannya.

"Maaf." Bisik Sasuke sendu tepat di telinga Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Sang istri dengan hati yang hancur.

Gadis yang telah berpredikat sebagai wanita itu mengangguk kecil karena memang ia mendengarnya, ia tidak marah karena memang ini yang dia inginkan. Berguna untuk Sasuke Uchiha yang membutuhkannya ... tidak dengan yang lain. Sakura adalah istri sah Sasuke, dan sudah kewajibannya untuk membantu Sang suami bukan? Walaupun raga yang harus menjadi korbannya.

_'Itu sangat sakit, tapi jika dengan begini aku bisa berguna untukmu maka aku tak apa. Aku ... selamat tidur Sasuke.'_ Jawab Sakura pilu di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/To be continue/**

* * *

><p>AN : _Hallo Minna ! Wah makasih ya buat para readers yang memberi respon positif untuk fict ini. Well, banyak yang tanya apa jenis kelainan Sasuke di sini ya? Oke, jadi di sini nama kelaianan yang diderita Sasuke itu adalah Sadismacocism. _

_**Sadismacocism **__itu sendiri adalah kesukaan untuk menyakiti atau menyiksa pasangannya sebelum atau ketika melakukan hubungan seks. kelainan seks jenis ini biasanya ada pada pria. Mereka akan merasa sangat bergairah setelah melihat pasangannya pingsan atau babak belur._

Maaf ya aku ngga bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi semuanya aku baca kok :') Semoga suka, terima kasih.

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki/Madara's wife.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to :<p>

shinma hanasaki || Jeremy Liaz Toner || suket alang alang || ave maurie || dya lidya 965 || azizaanr || Cherry Philein || alzenardsmr || step-chan || widhy caramel || Cherryma || undhott || Aoi || Silent Reader xD || Henilusiana39 || Utay || Hijau || Mikaela Williams || mii-chanchan2 || yuiharuno47 || Namuchi || Chizuru Mey || furiikuhime || VeeQueenAir || prince ice cheery || Coretan Hikari || airis chun || pink blue sichiru || kuemochienak || watchfang || NKN0624 || fitri cha || ss || cho lolo || mantika mochi || Khatriina Miraz || Hydra Hillaeira || songforyou || neko-hime21 || gita zahra || jheinchyeon || Horryzza || SOMEONE || Eysha CherryBlossom || sanazaki || Aphrodite Girl 13 || adora13 || mysaki || Balqis980 || Guest || Favers || Followers || Silent Readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 3<strong>

.

[Normal]

Pagi telah menjelang, Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena silau cahaya matahari telah menghampiri matanya. "Mhhh …" Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ahh ... kemana si iblis itu?" ujar Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengucek kedua matanya.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke datar. Ternyata Sasuke ada di samping tempat tidur dan mendengar umpatan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan pria itu. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya, wajahnya segar dan rambutnya masih agak basah karena habis mandi. Dia terlihat sangat memesona—Sakura tahu itu sejak dulu. Hanya saja dia selalu memujinya dalam hati, tapi entah mengapa setelah kejadian semalam Sakura bersumpah Sasuke adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ada.

TERTAMPAN.

"Hmm—!" Di sela keterkejutannya, Sakura langsung merapatkan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Sakura menundukan kepalanya sehingga sebagian poninya jatuh dan menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar seraya beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"..." Gadis itu hanya diam seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke menatap lekat tubuh gadis itu, masih sangat jelas memar dan luka akibat '_siksaannya' _semalam yang tercetak di bahunya yang masih lolos dari selimut. Sasuke terdiam sejenak—rasa sesal itu semakin menumpuk di rongga dadanya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke terkekeh samar saat melihat Sakura diam-diam mengintip dari sela-sela rambutnya. Gadis ini ingin menatapnya, tapi apa dia—malu? Apa Sakura masih malu karena kejadian semalam? Sasuke merasa gemas sekali dengan gadis-_Nya _pagi ini.

Gadis? Aa—tidak. Bahkan Sakura sudah tidak gadis lagi sejak Sasuke merenggut kegadisannya semalam, tapi biarlah umur Sakura masih pantas menyandang kata '_gadis'_.

"Hn, kau tak perlu merasa malu." Ujar Sasuke tak acuh, berbanding balik dengan hatinya yang tengah terkekeh gemas.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Gerutu Sakura semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, kembali membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah merah Sakura—_yang sebenarnya sangat pucat seandainya Sasuke tidak membuatnya malu dan merona._

"Aku mau pulang. Minta temanmu untuk menjemputku." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Sekolah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak yakin." Lanjut Sasuke tak acuh.

"Aku ada ujian." Jawab Sakura datar.

"..." Sasuke diam seraya menatap gerak-gerik istri belianya itu datar.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dengan tetap tergulung di dalam selimut yang tebal. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Sampai di kamar mandi, Sakura melempar selimut yang tadi dipakainya keluar.

"Direktur … tolong rapikan ini!" kata Sakura seraya meninggalkan selimut di depan pintu. Sakura terkekeh di balik pintu kamar mandi ketika menyadari Sasuke tengah mendengus di luar sana.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecih datar. Baru ia tiduri sekali saja, sekarang gadis bodohnya itu sudah berani memerintahnya.

.

Sakura melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sungguh mengenaskan. Seperti korban pemerkosaan. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka memar. Warna merah, biru, keunguan dan bekas cakaran menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Bahkan bibirnya masih menyisakan darah yang mengering. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju toilet. Pelan—sangat pelan karena tubuhnya terasa sangat ngilu saat digerakkan.

Sakura duduk di toilet untuk buang air kecil, tapi baru saja cairan itu keluar Sakura langsung berteriak dan meringis. "Aarrghh—!" rasanya seperti luka yang disiram air jeruk. Perih—sangat! sakit sekali. Ia tidak menyangka jika kewanitaannya mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dari luar ketika mendengar gadisnya menjerit.

"T-tidak apa-apa!" sahut Sakura seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan rasa perih yang dirasakannya. Ia tak tahu kalau rasanya masih akan sakit. Kemaluannya masih terasa perih, terlebih saat terkena air seninya sendiri—_ini sungguh menyiksanya._

Sakura menatap aliran darah di pangkal pahanya itu nanar. "Uchiha Sasuke … apa yang kaulakukan padaku semalam? Kenapa tubuhku rasanya akan sekarat?" Sakura mendengus pelan, setidaknya ia memastikan Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit.

Naruto sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke untuk menjemput Sakura. Ia membawakan Nonanya itu seragam sekolah. Kini Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan menemui Naruto di ruang tamu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat keadaan Sakura, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sasuke memasang wajah datar di belakang Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu hanya berdiri dan menunduk. Wajahnya menghangat karena malu karena ia tahu Naruto pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura melenggang keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto mengekor di belakang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

.

Di dalam perjalanan, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas dan tentu membuat Naruto khawatir—sangat khawatir. Ia takut Sakura akan mengalami trauma. Hal semacam ini pasti sulit diterima oleh semua wanita, apalagi Sakura yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nona … apa kau tak apa? Apa kau benar-benar akan sekolah?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil. "Mhhh ... N-Naruto .. aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja." Rintih Sakura pelan seraya mengigit bibirnya.

_Ckiiiit_!

Naruto mengerem mobilnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "_Kami-sama_! Sakura kau pucat sekali."

"Aku … lelah." Sakura kini mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia meluapkan rasa sakit yang ia tahan dari samalam.

Naruto meringis melihat keadaan Sakura. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak! Tolong, jangan! Jangan sampai orang lain me-melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Pulang juga … tidak boleh. Ibu … Ayah … tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak mau … mereka menyalahkan … Sasuke." Tutur Sakura terbata-bata menahan sakit.

Naruto menata Sakura tajam. "Sasuke memaksamu?"

"Tidak. Aku yang … memaksakan diriku sendiri." Lirih Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita ke rumahku saja. Kau tahanlah sebentar. Aku akan meminta dokter pribadiku untuk datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Gadis itu sudah berbaring lemah di kamar Naruto. Di atas tempat tidur yang berbentuk minimalis itu Sakura tergeletak dan sedang dalam pemeriksaan dokter.

Naruto hanya mondar-mandir di luar kamar. Bimbang. Sebaiknya memberitahukan Sasuke atau tidak. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya takdir tidak setuju. Baru saja Naruto akan merogoh ponselnya, Dokter keluar dari kamar—berjalan ke arah Naruto. Membuat pria itu urung menyentuh ponselnya.

"Dokter Yakushi … bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto antusias, tapi Dokter Yakushi justru memandangnya ragu. Dengan mengernyitkan keningnya, Dokter berkaca mata bundar itu menggeleng pelan.

"Gadis itu … bukankah dia putri dari pemilik HR Group?" Naruto mengangguk. "Apa dia baru saja—diperkosa?" tanya Dokter Yakushi dengan sangat hati-hati.

_DEG_!

Naruto mematung sejenak. "Bukan seperti itu, Dokter. Hanya saja …" Naruto ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Ya sudah … jangan katakan jika itu tidak bisa kaukatakan. Dia mengalami pendarahan kecil di bagian organ intimnya. Biarkan dia istirahat dan jangan biarkan dia melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat." Ujar Yakushi Kabuto.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Lalu bagaimana dengan luka-luka pada tubuhnya?"

"Hanya luka ringan, tidak perlu khawatir. Ini resep obatnya, bisa kaudapatkan di rumah sakit atau toko obat." Dokter Yakushi memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini Naruto." Dokter Yakushi tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

Sepeninggalan Dokter Yakushi, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah perlahan. Mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tidak tidur, matanya yang sayu menatap Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lembut seraya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum lemah. "Haruskah aku memberitahu Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Jangan! Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan hal itu Naruto." Sahut Sakura tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit jengah.

"..." Sakura diam. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bilang jangan. "Jangan, aku mohon." Sakura berkata pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menjauhkan wajah merahnya dari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah!"

"Naruto-_kun _…" Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto diam. Jelas terlihat terkejut. "Naruto-_kun _… bolehkah aku …" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hm?" Naruto kembali duduk manis.

"Boleh aku … menginap di sini?"

"He?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Lirih Sakura sendu.

"Hm. Kau boleh." Naruto tersenyum.

"_Arigatou _… Naruto-_kun_." Sakura memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata _'-kun'._

Naruto meringis seraya menatap Sakura bingung. "-_kun_?" Naruto membeo.

"Kau keberatan aku panggil dengan sufiks-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku tak keberatan karena itu membuatmu tak terlalu formal memanggilku, tapi … bagaimana ekspresi suamimu kalau mendengarnya? Aku rasa wajahnya akan bertambah jelek sepuluh kali lipat atau dia akan melotot sampai biji matanya keluar." Naruto terkekeh. Ia tahu, Sakura bahkan tidak mau memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan '_-kun'_. walau ratusan kali Sasuke memerintahkannya.

"Biar saja." Sakura merengut. "Naruto-_kun _… aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu." Ujar Sakura seraya menatap Naruto serius.

Naruto mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. "Nanti. Sekarang kau harus istirahat." Naruto tertawa kecil lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

[Sakura]

Waktu demi waktu sudah berlalu begitu saja. Tidak terasa hampir genap dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari ini Ayah dan Ibu membuat pesta di rumah. Ya, lebih tepatnya pesta untuk keberhasilan Gaara-_nii _yang sukses menggaet perusahaan _mobile _ternama di Inggris, tapi mereka yang menikmatinya. Dasar.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesta yang di isi dengan perbincangan bisnis seperti ini, tapi yang membuatku bahagia adalah Gaara-_nii _pulang ke Tokyo. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan _dress _hitam bertali satu dan itu membuat bahu kananku terekspos jelas. Rambutku yang panjang ditata sanggul modern, tidak menghalangi para pria melihat leherku yang jenjang. _Dress _ini panjangnya hampir pas selututku dan kini, aku tengah memaksakan kakiku untuk memakai _high heels_—padahal aku benci dengan benda ini.

Dan pria itu ... jangan paksa aku untuk menyebutkan namanya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian _itu_. Kejadian yang membuat perasaanku jungkir balik. Ini gila—dadaku bahkan masih merasakan gemuruh setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian itu—_se__telah aku melihat dia berubah menjadi monster_. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Aku turun dari lantai dua dengan anggun, berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah. Orang-orang di sini telah membuat suasana rumahku semakin ramai, dan jujur itu membuatku tak nyaman. Oh Tuhan, tolong percepat waktu malam ini. Aku menghirup napas dalam dan sibuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri tegak di ruang pesta. Mataku meneliti para tamu undangan yang datang, tamu yang 80% tidak kukenali. Jangan heran akan hal itu.

_Deg_!

Itu dia—Sasuke datang ke pesta. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia datang, yang jelas sekarang dia sedang berbincang dengan Gaara-_nii _dan Naruto-_kun_. Melihat aku hanya memandangi mereka, Gaara-_nii _melambaikan tangannya padaku dan mau tak mau aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Adikku sekarang sudah besar. Waktumu untuk lulus sudah dekat, 'kan? Kau mau meneruskan studimu di mana nanti?" Tanya Gaara-_nii _seraya merangkul pundakku.

"Sakura kau masuk ke Universitas _Hidden _kami saja, _dattebayo_!" Tawar Naruto. Ya, _Hidden Leaf University _ adalah Universitas bekas Naruto-_kun_, Gaara-_nii _dan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Nanti kalau aku menjadi lulusan terbaik, itu pasti akan membuatmu sedih dan merasa tersaingi." Cibirku ke arah Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Kenapa aku? Nilaiku memang bagus, tapi suamimu itu yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Naruto membuat mataku membulat, lalu dia mengacak rambutku.

"Ya! Naruto-_kun _hentikan! Apa kau tahu? Aku menata rambutku selama berjam-jam." Aku merapikan rambutku lagi seraya menatap Naruto tajam, sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa lebar. Menyebalkan.

.

[Normal]

Sasuke hanya diam mengamati candaan mereka. Ia sadar, Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya. Gadisnya terus berpegangan pada lengan Gaara dan itu terlihat seperti tengah mencari perlindungan. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang merangkul pundak Sakura yang terbuka. Menyentuh langsung kulit mulus Sakura. Hal itu membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

'_Aaa_—_jangan gila Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau cemburu? Pada Gaara? Karena Gaara menyentuh tubuh gadismu? Ayolah! Gaara itu kakak kandung Sakura.' _Bisik malaikat kecil yang seakan berbisik di telinga kanan Sasuke.

'_Tapi Gaara juga seorang pria, apalagi Sakura dan Gaara berbeda Ayah.' _tegas iblis yang juga berbisik di telinga kiri Sasuke. Membuat si malaikat terdiam dan melebarkan matanya, dan membuat Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada gelas yang berada dalam genggamnya.

.

Setelah lama mengobrol, Sakura mendapat telepon. Sedikit terkejut karena nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah nama -_Shimura sensei_-. Nama kontak untuk Shimura Sai. Ada apa gurunya itu meneleponnya? Sakura meninggalkan Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke setelah memberi kode dengan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

_'Hm, kau sedang apa? ada waktu?'_ Sahut Sai yang menelpon dari seberang sana.

"Aa— maaf _Sensei _keluargaku sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Jadi aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang."

_'Aa__—__baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa lain waktu.'_

"Ada apa? Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan di telepon saja?" tawar Sakura.

_'Tidak. Ini bukan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, tapi untuk diberikan.'_

"Eh?"

_'Lain waktu kau akan tahu, dan aku berharap kau tidak menolak ajakanku.'_

"Emm … baiklah."

_'Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang.'_

"Sakura!" sebuah suara nyaring terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menoleh—itu Ayahnya. Pria setengah baya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura untuk datang padanya.

"_Sensei _… Ayah memanggilku. Aku tutup ya." Tanpa mendengar lagi suara Sai, Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya.

Selanjutnya hanya nada _'tut ... tut … tut …' _yang menggema di telinga Sai.

Saat Sakura berjalan ke arah Ayah dan beberapa relasinya, ia melihat Sasuke di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia sedang sedang sibuk dengan gelas _wine _yang ada di tangannya. Dasar Mr. _Alchoholic_! Setidaknya itulah apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

Beberapa saat Sakura memandangi pria itu membuatnya teringat lagi pada pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan kembali membuat darah Sakura berdesir hebat seketika.

Sakura sama sekali tidak nyaman berada dalam lingkaran para pebisnis itu. Mereka banyak sekali bertanya, ini dan itu seperti wartawan. Ingin melanjutkan sekolah di mana? Jurusan apa? Apakah berniat untuk menjadi pebisnis seperti Ayah dan Kakaknya?

_Haahh _...

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dalam. Kenapa mereka bertanya hal-hal yang ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya? Merepotkan. Batin Sakura jengah.

"Ayah … aku ingin mengambil minum. Ayah saja yang menemani tamu-tamu di sini." Ujar Sakura sedikit berbisik seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya dan Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti.

Sebelum Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang menyediakan minuman, ia sempat melihat tempat di mana Sasuke duduk tadi. Dan Sakura merasa kecewa ketika Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Di belakang, Sakura hanya melihat Naruto dan Gaara. Apa pria itu sudah pulang? Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat—_la__gi_.

.

Benar saja, sampai pesta berakhir pun Sasuke tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Dasar pria jahat! Tidak peka! Tidak punya perasaan! Pikir Sakura kesal.

"Ayah, Ibu, Gaara-_nii _aku pamit ke kamar ya? Ini sungguh menyiksa." Kata Sakura lemas seraya menggoyang-goyangkan telapak kaki kanannya. Mengarah pada _high heels_ yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah sayang." Jawab Nyonya Haruno seraya tersenyum lembut pada putri bungsunya itu.

"Kita berbincang lagi besok, _Baby_." Gaara merentangkan tangannya untuk sebuah pelukan dan Sakura pun tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh Kakanya.

"Selamat malam, Nona!" Naruto menimpali selagi Sakura mampir dalam pelukan Gaara. Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya setelah berpamitan pada orang tua, Gaara dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura melepas sepatu _high heels_ yang membuat kakinya pegal. Sakura mengambil kemeja tidurnya dan melepas gaun hitam elegannya, kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakura masih terus memikirkan Sasuke. Selama dia bertemu Sasuke di pesta, pria itu sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Apa pria itu marah padanya? Aa—bodoh! Bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah pada pria itu? Hari itu, dirinyalah yang banyak dirugikan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya. _Namun _…

_Tap_!

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan ada di depannya. Pria itu tengah berbaring dengan selimut di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tidur di tempat tidur miliknya! Dan itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat—tidak! Sekarang menjadi 1000 kali lebih cepat, saat Sasuke membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan mata Sakura dengan manik _onyx_-nya yang tajam.

"Hn, tadi aku merasa bosan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sini." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Kini pria _raven _itu duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Um, sejak kapan?" Gumam Sakura singkat dengan sisa keterkejutannya. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali dan bibirnya bergetar pelan—ia gugup.

'_Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan dia di sini? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi? Apa pria itu melihat aku mengganti pakaianku? _Shannaro!'

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Sasuke, namun Sakura justru melangkah mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku bilang kemari, kenapa kau justru menjauh?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"T—tidak." Sakura masih menatap Sasuke. Takut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada seperti biasa—dingin dan datar. "Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke seraya beranjak berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, Sakura hanya ... entah mengapa merasa gugup dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tanpa komando pria itu menarik istrinya dan memaksa Sakura untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Sakura seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Uchiha Sakura." Tegas Sasuke. Ya, pria itu ingin kejujuran dari mulut istri belianya.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sakura akhirnya berani menatap Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku ingin kau pulang."

"Pulang?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Ini rumahku."

"Pulang, Sakura." Sasuke menahan geramannya. "Ke rumah kita."

"Kita?" Sakura tersenyum remeh seraya mendengus. "Tidak." Jawabnya telak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Jangan melawan! Ikut aku!" Sasuke tidak ingin lagi mendengar protes dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dengan kuat, sedikit menyeretnya untuk menuruni tangga. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan terseok—perasaan Sakura saat ini adalah enggan, was-was dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Sakura. Namun dengan cepat tangannya berpindah memeluk posesif pinggang Sakura dan embawanya membaur dengan orang-orang yang beberapa meter ada di depan mereka—kedua orang tua Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau masih di sini?" Tanya Gaara yang menyadari Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kukira iblis itu sudah pulang." Bisik Naruto pada Gaara dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari pria bertato _'Ai' _tampan itu.

"Ayah, Ibu maaf. Mulai malam ini, aku akan membawa Sakura untuk tinggal bersama denganku lagi." Mengabaikan Naruto dan Gaara, Sasuke langsung berkata _to the point _pada kedua mertuanya—khas Uchiha Sasuke sekali. Tidak suka berbasa-basi meski itu dengan mertuanya sekalipun.

"Tapi—!" Sakura hendak memotong, namun ...

"Kukira kita sudah membahas itu tadi." Sela Sasuke dingin seraya mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggul Sakura tak telak membuat gadis itu merasa sangat terintimidasi dan akhirnya pasrah.

"Aa—baiklah kalau kalian sudah memutuskan, terserah padamu Sasuke. Aku percaya kau akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik." Jawab Ayah Sakura, sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

"Hn, tentu. Kalau begitu kami pamit."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana Sasuke, Sakura langsung di bawa ke kamarnya. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka sedari tadi. Sakura masih menimbang kalimat yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan, mengingat Sasuke dalam _mood _yang kurang bagus. Ia takut Sasuke akan mengamuk.

"Apa kau akan memarahiku?" Pada akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa aku bilang begitu?" ujar Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kenapa?" lirih Sakura.

"Hn?"

Sakura menundukan kepalsnya sendu. "Kenapa membawaku kemari?"

"Karena kau istriku." Sasuke melepas jasnya, menyisakan kemeja hitam di tubuhnya. "Tidurlah! Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Di Ruang kerjanya, Sasuke duduk dengan frustasi. Meremas rambutnya gusar dan sesekali mendesah berat. Ya Tuhan, ia pasti sudah gila sekarang. Sakura terlalu banyak memengaruhinya. Sasuke bahkan bertindak sejauh ini demi menjauhkan Sakura dari segala bermacam-macam pria yang mendekati gadis-_Nya_.

Ya, Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali karena ia tidak ingin Sakura berada dalam satu rumah yang sama dengan Gaara. Astaga! Silahkan kalian tertawa dan mencibir Sasuke sepuasnya. Rasa cemburumu itu sangat kekanakan dan berlebihan, Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

[Sakura]

Keputusan sepihak Sasuke membuat aku tinggal satu atap dengan pria itu lagi. Bukan ide yang buruk, memang. Buktinya aku masih merasa nyaman sampai hari ketiga aku hidup bersama Sasuke—_lag__i_.

Lagipula aku sudah pernah tinggal bersamanya, jadi seperti tidak ada beban saat aku kembali mendampinginya. Hidup kami bisa dibilang baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Aku juga sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian beberapa bulan lagi. Hari-hariku kini sudah berubah.

Dan mengenai malam pertama itu, aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggungnya kembali. Kejadian itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi, walau sebenarnya kejadian itu selalu membayangiku setiap malam. Ya, _setiap malam_. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tidur di kamar yang sama, tempat tidur yang sama dan pria yang sama seperti kejadian di mana keperawananku terenggut. Fakta itu semakin membuat kejadian itu teringat olehku.

Hari-hariku sekarang mulai seperti ini; jam 6 pagi, aku menatap wajah tampan pria yang terbaring di sampingku. pria yang tidur dengan damai dan berada dalam selimut yang sama denganku. Uchiha Sasuke—dia benar-benar tampan bahkan saat tidur. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku mengatakannya, tapi itu kenyataan. Tidurnya tenang walaupun terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari sela-sela bibir tegasnya yang membuatku ketagihan.

Aa—jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Sakura! Setelah '_tragedi' _malam itu, Sasuke belum menyentuhku lagi. Benar-benar! Setiap malam, aku akan tertidur terlebih dulu karena Sasuke akan bergelut dengan laptopnya sampai larut malam di ruang kerjanya. Tapi aku selalu mendapatinya di sampingku setiap pagi.

"Hn, aku memang tampan. Tapi haruskah kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada suara yang sangat menyebalkan, padahal matanya saja belum terbuka.

"Apa?" Aku membuang mukaku—malu. "Mau kopi?" tawarku padanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan menggumam pelan. Aku rasa dia mau karena aku melihat kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

Aku beranjak bangun dan sesegera mungkin keluar kamar. Berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan memulai aktivitasku sebagai seorang istri, sulit dipercaya. Aku sekarang akan membuat kopi dengan tanganku sendiri dan itu untuk Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang sepertinya telah ber-_shower _ria di kamar mandi.

.

Di dapur sepi sekali. Di mana Nenek Chiyo? Ngomong-ngomong tentang Nenek Chiyo, dia adalah pengasuh Sasuke semasa kecil. Dia sudah mengabdi untuk Keluarga Sasuke dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dibayangkan memang. Sejak kami menikah, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah keluarganya dan tinggal di rumah ini. Itu adalah pertama kali ia berpisah dengan Nenek Chiyo.

Sekarang, Sasuke meminta Nenek Chiyo untuk tinggal bersamanya lagi. Bersama aku di sini—bersama kami. Sasuke sangat akrab dengan Nenek Chiyo bahkan melebihi keakrabannya dengan Nyonya Uchiha—Ibunya. Nenek Chiyo adalah wanita yang lembut dan hangat, dia sangat baik melebihi ibuku.

'_Nona Sakura, _Baa-san _ke pasar sebentar untuk belanja.' _

Itulah note yang aku temukan. Nenek Chiyo menulisnya dan di tempel di pintu lemari Es.

.

Aku duduk di ruang makan seraya memandangi _sandwich _dan kopi yang telah aku buat. Apakah dia akan suka? Ini pertama kalinya aku membuatkan dia sarapan. Dua hari yang sudah berlalu, Sasuke bangun lebih pagi dariku dan berangkat ke kantor bahkan sebelum aku membuka mata. Memalukan.

_Hufft_!

Ini yang aku suka. Wangi semerbak sabun bercampur parfum milik Sasuke menguar dari arah belakang. Aku tahu pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahku karena wangi tubuhnya semakin kuat memanjakan indra penciumanku. Aku menoleh dan—tepat! Dia sudah sangat tampan dengan kemeja kerjanya.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada di depanku. Matanya terarah ke atas meja. Ia memandang kopi dan _sandwich _yang aku buat dengan pandangan—kagum? Aha lihat! Matanya itu memandang takjub seperti melihat keajaiban dunia walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Apa lidah tajamnya itu akan berkomentar? Aa—aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Aku beranjak dari kursiku sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, berniat ke kamar dan mandi.

"Temani aku makan!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau biasa makan sendiri Sasuke." Kuputar bola mataku cepat ke arahnya.

"Mulai sekarang akan aku biasakan makan denganmu. Duduk!"

"Aku belum mandi. Kau tidak risih kutemani makan dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Kalau kubilang kau tetap cantik walaupun belum mandi, apa kau akan menemaniku makan?"

"Ap—"

"Kau cantik! Duduk dan temani aku makan!" katanya datar. Hey! Itu menyebalkan Uchiha!

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, tapi aku tetap menuruti keinginannya. Duduk di depannya dan menonton dia makan. Dia makan dengan lahap tanpa mengomentari apa yang aku suguhkan. Hm, ternyata dia cukup tahu diri. Senyumku mengembang diam-diam melihatnya, sesekali aku menyesap teh hangatku seraya memandang Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Naruto tidak bisa mengantarmu sekolah pagi ini, tapi dia akan menjemputmu nanti." Sasuke bicara di sela-sela mengunyah roti.

"Hm, tak apa."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Kenapa Naruto-_kun _tidak bisa mengantarku?"

"-_kun_?" Sasuke meletakkan rotinya di atas piring. "kau memanggilnya dengan suffix-_kun _lagi?" selidiknya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hm." aku malas menyahut.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau. Kalaupun aku mau, aku akan memilih memanggilmu _Ji-san_." Kataku jahil. Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menatapku tajam. "Usia kita jauh berbeda, ingat? Kau bisa menghitung sendiri kalau kau lupa." Sasuke mendengus tak bisa menjawab karena itu kenyataannya. Dia menikahi gadis 17 tahun yang bahkan masih sekolah. Seperti pedofilia.

"..."

"..."

Lama kami terdiam, aku pun meliriknya. "Jadi tidak usah ya …" rayuku lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak usah mengantarku." Kataku pelan. Sasuke kembali menatapku tajam. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir seperti apa kalau menentang. "Taksi." Jawabku cepat sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Aku janji naik taksi. Itu aman, 'kan?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Hn, mandilah atau kau akan terlambat. Aku akan pesankan taksi." Dia berjalan ke arahku. Membelai rambutku. "Aku berangkat."

"_Ha'i _Sasuke _Ji-san_!" aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berlari menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

[Normal]

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya Sakura pulang terlambat dari sekolanya. Ya, itu karena ia harus mengikuti pelajaran bimbingan. Ia baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah pada jam 6 sore menjelang malam. Biasanya ia akan menunggu Sasuke pulang seraya menonton TV atau membaca novel, tapi malam ini ia langsung ambruk di tempat tidur karena kelelahan.

Jam 7 malam kurang beberapa menit. Sasuke pulang. Ia pulang cepat hari ini karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Ia langsung menanyakan keberadaan Sakura pada Nenek Chiyo. Tidak biasanya ia melihat ruang tengah mereka konsong tanpa Sakura duduk manis di sana.

"Dia pulang terlambat hari ini, Tuan muda. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." Jelas Nenek Chiyo.

.

Benar saja. Ketika pria itu masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke menemukan gadis-_Nya _tidur tengkurap di tempat tidur. Tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sakura tidak mengganti seragamnya, dia bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke mendekat, mengamati tubuh Sakura sendu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan matanya menajam ketika menyadari betapa pendeknya rok sekolah Sakura. Ayolah, bahkan dalam berbaring seperti ini, Sasuke nyaris bisa melihat bongkahan bokong Sakura yang bulat. Lalu rambutnya yang dikuncir, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat penuh punggungnya.

Kemeja putih itu bahkan sangat sempit. Terlalu _body size_, melukiskan lekuk tubuh Sakura yang ramping. Dan apalagi ini? Kenapa seragam sekolah bisa setipis ini? Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas tali bra Sakura yang berwarna hitam.

"_Baa-san_—!" panggil Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan muda?" Nenek Chiyo tergopoh masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Gantikan bajunya dan bawa seragam sialan itu ke ruang kerjaku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Apa tidak dibangunkan saja?"

"Tidak, dia kelelahan. Bangunkan jam 8 saja nanti saat makan malam."

"Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun?"

"Tidak akan, selama _Baa-san_ tidak mengelus kepalanya." Selesai dengan kalimatnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Berjalan dengan frustasi ke arah ruang kerjanya.

Ya, kebiasaan buruk Sakura adalah ia tidur seperti orang mati. Susah sekali terbangun apalagi dalam keadaan kelelahan seperti itu, tapi dengan sentuhan di kepalanya, ia akan langsung terjingkat seperti ada bom yang meledak di telinganya.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke duduk dengan memejamkan mata saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Tuan, ini seragam Nona Sakura."

"Bawa kemari _Baa-san_." Sasuke menerima seragam Sakura dan meletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Mau diapakan pakaian itu, Tuan?" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Apa dulu saat _Baa-san_ sekolah mamakai baju seminim ini?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk seragam tak berdaya itu.

"Hahaha … anda ini ada-ada saja. Jelas saja tidak, Tuan. Tentu berbeda, kami berbeda zaman. Sekarang hampir semua gadis di negeri ini memakai seragam seperti itu."

"Tapi ini terlalu minim dan transparan."

"Menurut anda begitu?" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum geli. "Ini sudah hampir jam 8, aku akan membangunkan Nona Sakura sekarang."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

[Sakura]

Aku merasakan seseorang mengelus kepalaku. Mengganggu tidurku. Sasuke, 'kah? Aa—tidak, ini terlalu halus. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan melihat Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lebut ke arahku. Aku bangun dengan perlahan.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Katanya pelan.

"Ya." Aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya termasuk sadar dengan pakaianku. Nenek Chiyo mengerti itu.

"Tadi, Tuan muda Sasuke yang menyuruhku menggantikannya"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, sepertinya masih di ruang kerjanya. Kalau begitu saya turun dulu." pamit Nenek Chiyo. Aku mengangguk.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sasuke yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar kami. Aku membuka pintunya pelan dan kulihat Sasuke sedang bersandar pada kursinya yang besar. Tangan kirinya terkepal, sedangkan tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Matanya terpejam erat.

Aku masuk beberapa langkah. "Sudah pulang? Sudah makan?" Tanyaku pelan. Dia menatapku. Tajam dan menusuk. Ya Tuhan, aura kegelapan itu terpancar. Ada apa lagi ini?

Sasuke menggeleng tegas.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai mataku menemukan sesuatu. Seragam sekolahku di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Seragamku … kenapa bisa ada di sana?"

"Seragam? Seragam mana?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Aku menunjuk mejanya ragu. "Ini yang kau sebut dengan seragam, hn? Mana ada seragam sekolah seperti ini?" Sasuke mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanyaku spontan karena terkejut dengan nada suaranya barusan.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau rok ini terlalu pendek? Ya Tuhan Sakura, bahkan saat kau tidur tadi aku bisa melihat bokongmu yang bulat itu. Dan ini!" Sasuke mengangkat kemejaku. "Apa Kau memakai kemeja setipis ini setiap hari? Aku bahkan bisa melihat bra-mu dengan jelas di balik ini. Sialan! Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau mau pamer bra?"

_Deg_!

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau pakain brengsek ini bisa membuat semua pria ingin menyeretmu ke tempat tidur mer—"

"CUKUP!" Bentakku. "Cukup Uchiha Sasuke!" napasku sudah memburu. Aku melihat rahangnya mengeras. Aku tahu Emosi orang ini, Priaku ini, _suamiku _ini sudah di ubun-ubun, dan sekarang _aku juga_ sama.

"Aku tidak. Aku bukan pelacur! Untuk apa aku memamerkan bra? Dan rok itu tidak sependek yang kaukira. Aku juga tidak hanya memakai kemeja itu saja, aku memakai _blazer _sekolah, rompi di musim panas dan coat di musim dingin." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jadi hentikan omong kosong ini!" Teriakku. Aku menatap Sasuke tajam. Berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar meraih kenop pintu, aku menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan? Usiamu yang tahun ini 28 tahun mengurusi seragam sekolah gadis 17 tahun? Aku sudah memakai seragam itu hampir 3 tahun, dan kau baru mendebatnya sekarang? Darimana saja kau sehingga baru menyadarinya?" Sinisku.

"BERHENTI DI SANA!" Teriak Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku melihat dia berdiri tegak dari kursinya. "Aku tidak sedang mendebat seragam sekolah gadis 17 tahun. TAPI AKU MENDEBAT APA YANG DIPAKAI OLEH ISTRIKU DI LUAR RUMAH!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Terserah!" Aku mendengus lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Berlari menuju kamar.

SIALAN!

Aku mencari tasku untuk mengambil ponselku, lalu dengan lincah aku mengetik sebuah pesan.

_To : Gaara-nii_

_Nii-san … telepon aku sekarang!_

Baru saja pesanku terkirim, ponselku berbunyi. Sial! Batrai ponselku _low _dan sekarang ponsel itu hanya berlayar hitam. _Double _sial! Aku melempar ponselku ke sofa yang jauh di sana. Air mataku sudah meleleh sedari tadi. Aku merangkak ke tempat tidur, menyelimuti diriku sampai tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terlihat. Aku menangis sejadinya. Pria itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

.

[Normal]

_Dddrtttt … dddrrrtttt_!

Ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas meja bergetar. Sedikit tersentak, Sasuke meraih ponselnya. Melihat layarnya dan membaca nama yang tertera.

_'Sabaku Gaara'_

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

_'Apa kau sedang bersama Sakura? Tadi dia mengirimiku pesan untuk meneleponnya, tapi sekarang ponselnya tidak bisa aku hubungi. Bisa aku bicara dengannya?' _

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas. "Kami baru saja bertengkar. Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa mengatasinya."

_'Sasuke ... jangan pernah menyakitinya! Aku mohon. Apa perlu aku menjemputnya?'_

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng kuat, walaupun Gaara tak melihatnya. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Aku janji, besok dia akan tersenyum kembali saat mengantarmu ke bandara."

_'Tapi__—'_

"_Nii-san _..." Ini Sialan, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau menyebutkan kata terkutuk itu hanya untuk menyumpal mulut pria tampan di seberang sana. _Nii-san_? Kau memanggilnya _Nii-san_? Yang benar saja! "Mengertilah, Sakura baru 17 tahun, dia masih labil. Dia hanya membesarkan masalah kecil. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan.

Brengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke! Seharusnya kau malu dengan kalimatmu sendiri. Dasar pengecut! Lihat fakta Uchiha! kenyataannya adalah kau yang berusia 28 tahun ini yang membesarkan masalah kecil. _Dirimulah yang labil Uchiha Sasuke._

_'Baiklah, kita bertemu besok. Aku pegang janjimu.'_

_Klik_—!

'_Sial! Seandainya Gaara tidak akan pergi besok, mungkin aku tidak akan berkata lembut padanya. Hn, setidaknya aku tidak ingin Gaara khawatir pada Sakura saat detik-detik ia akan kembali ke London. Cih, bahkan aku memanggil _playboy _sialan itu dengan _Nii-san_.' _Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Selama dia menikahi Sakura, ini pertama kali dia memanggil Gaara yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri dengan _Nii-san_.

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat Nenek Chiyo mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya.

"_Baa-san_, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tegur Sasuke.

"Tuan muda …" Nenek Chiyo sedikit terjingkat karena suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya _Baa-san_ retoris. "Nona Sakura bahkan belum makan malam, Tuan!"

"Hn, dia akan makan. Bawakan saja makan malamnya ke kamar." Minta Sasuke dengan suara berat.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Matanya mendapati Sakura yang sedang menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut—bergetar. Gadis itu pasti menangis. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sedikit kuat, Sasuke menyibak selimut itu sampai memperlihatkan Sakura yang sesenggukan.

"Makan Sakura!" perintah Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "MAKAN!" bentak Sasuke. Bersamaan itu, Nenek Chiyo masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Letakkan di meja, _Baa-san_." Kata Sasuke pada Nenek Chiyo, setelah itu mata Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi. "Bangun dan makan malam." Sasuke berhasil menegakkan tubuh Sakura walau dengan paksaan, tapi gadis itu masih diam saja—_N__enek Chiyo sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hn?" Dengus Sasuke. "Kenapa kau hanya menjadi penurut saat kita sedang bercinta saja? Haruskan aku menyuapimu seraya bercinta panas di tempat tidur, Nona Uchiha?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kosong.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing piyama Sakura, namun dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menahannya. Dengan malas dan masih sedikit sesenggukan, Sakura berjalan ke arah makanannya yang ada di atas meja. Sakura mulai memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan.

"Besok kau akan mendapatkan seragammu yang baru—_y__ang lebih pantas_. Ini peringatan! Semarah apapun kau, jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa seijinku! Jangan pernah mogok makan dan jangan menentangku!" Ujar Sasuke tajam tak terbantahkan.

"..." Sakura tak menyahut, gadis itu hanya memakan makanannya dalam diam.

"Satu lagi. Aku tidak suka kau mengadu pada Kakakmu tentang masalah kita. _Apapun _alasannya."

Kali ini Sakura mendongak. Menatap Sasuke lekat. Bukan tatapsn menantang, tapi ia hanya terkejut. Darimana Sasuke tahu kalau tadi Sakura akan mengadu pada Gaara?

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Bukan karena aku takut pada Kakakmu, tapi aku tidak suka dia memarahiku seakan-akan kau itu miliknya. Aku tidak suka orang lain mengurusi _milikku_." Jelas. Sasuke seakan tengah menandai bahwa Sakura adalah _miliknya__—__kepemilikannya__—m__utlak_.

.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura meletakkan sendoknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sudah?" Kali ini suara Sasuke melembut seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Maaf …" Ucapnya lagi.

_Chup_!

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura ringan sebanyak 3x. Membuat Sakura seperti tersengat aliran listrik, tapi ia masih tetap diam. Hanya jantungnya yang kini berdetak seperti akan lepas dari dadanya.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal-style_ ke tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke mengecup Sakura lagi, kali ini sedikit lama dengan lumatan kecil. SIALAN! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kenapa? Karena perlahan Sakura membalas ciumannya.

Dengan menggeram Sasuke menahan tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan posisinya saat ini sudah setengah menindih gadis-_Nya_. Tangannya sudah berada di dalam piyama Sakura, mulai merambat naik—menyusup ke balik bra hitam Sakura.

'_Apakah akan terjadi lagi?'_ Sakura membatin. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa kencang.

Sudah bangun ternyata. Adik kecil Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan gagah di selangkangannya. Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menggesekkan ereksinya pada tubuh Sakura. Sasuke meremas kuat buah dada Sakura, bahkan tangannya yang lain sudah menjamah pangkal paha Sakura, walaupun dari luar celana piama. Menggesek dan menggoda benda lembut di dalamnya. Membuat Sakura melenguh kecil. —_Sasuke kembali mulai kehilangan logikanya._

"Argggh—!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

_Deg_!

Mendengar Sakura menjerit, Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke bangun dengan sigap. Napasnya memburu dan matanya memancarkan gairah.

"Tidurlah!" ujar Sasuke singkat sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar mereka.

Sakura masih terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sakura merenung. Astaga! Dia membuat kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya dia berteriak. Sakura hanya terlalu terkejut tadi, maka dengan rasa bersalah, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berniat menyusul Sasuke di ruang kerjanya.

.

"Naruto. Siapkan satu wanita untukku. Aku tunggu di hotel biasa. Sekarang!" Sasuke menutup panggilan, lalu melempar ponselnya ke meja kerja. Dengan terburu ia beranjak hendak pergi ke tempat tujuan, namun—

_Deg_!

Tepat saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dadanya seperti dilempari bom seketika. Dia melihat gadis itu ... gadis-_Nya_. Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah pucat, kedua tangan gadis itu meremas piyamanya dan manik _emerald _redup Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Menggambarkan kesakitan yang jelas. Sasuke melihat itu dengan sangat jelas, dan—

—_dia tahu, Sakura mendengarkan percakapannya barusan. Ia melukai gadisnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

.

.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

><p><strong>gues <strong>: _Makasih. Iya, ini udah update._

**poni **: _Kamu bisa search di google. Arti Sadismacocism itu sama saja seperti Sadistic. Terima kasih atas sarannya._

**Guest **: _Yup, ini udah update._

**Guest **: _Haha. Maaf ngga ada scene itu._

**plum **: _Spekulasi kamu memang benar jika tema fic seperti ini sungguh sangat mainstream, tapi ayo kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini ke depannya. Apakah akan mengecewakan kamu atau ngga. Terima kasih :)_

**nana **: _Iya pasti karena Sasa juga nyesek bayangin kalo ada di posisi Sakura._

**Guest **: _Haha. Ada-ada aja kamu ini. Iya, ini udah update._

**Henilusiana39 **: _Ikuti terus aja ceritanya kalo mau tau xD Iya, ini udah update._

**Jheinchyeon **:_ Ya, ga papa. Ini udah update_.

**chan rei chan **: _Haha kamu benar Sasuke memang pantes jadi Sadistic. Ya, ini udah update._

**gita zahra** : _Amin_.

**Yuie **: _Iya. Sasuke memang cocok menggantikan Cho Kyuhyun mengingat mereka sama-sama tampan. #Woi._

**Namuchi **: _Iya Sasuke memang seperti itu. Eh? Kamu lahir 26 Desember, 'kah?_

**NKN0624 **: _Makasih_.

**silent reader xD **: _Maaf ngga bisa update cepat. Walaupun ini fic republish tetap saja Sasa ngga bisa cepet update soalnya waktu buat ngedit fic ini bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam. Yang sabar aja ya._

**mysaki **: _Kita lihat saja nanti ya._

**Guest **: _Makasih. Iya, ini udah update._

**songforyou **: _Iya, sama-sama. Scene NaruSaku? Yup, scene mereka banyak ko di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Gaara udah muncul tuh walau cuma dikit. Ya, ini udah update._

**crystallized blossom** : _Chara Naruto cuma sebagai tokoh pembantu saja. Karena scene Naruto banyak, jadi Sasa tag chara Naruto. Maaf ya ngga bisa update kilat._

**Guest **: _Bisa di sembuhin ko kalau si penderita berniat benar-benar ingin sembuh._

**guest **: _Udah_.

**haruno **: _Eh? Kamu masih sebel sama SHL ya yang kemarin bashing Sakura? Iya, Sasa juga sebel sama mereka. Tapi ... lebih baik kita abaikan saja mereka ya? Biarkan mereka berkoar sesuka hati mereka, toh ujungnya mereka juga yang akan di cap jelek. :) Yang penting Sakura dan SasuSaku tetap the best di hati kita._

**rey **_: Amin. Iya kasian ya Sakuranya. Penyebab Sasu seperti itu nanti Sasa jelaskan di chapter-chapter terakhir. Makasih ^^_

**Yang log in silahkan cek PM.**

**Sign, with love.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

**Warn : Lemon inside!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 4<strong>

**.**

[Sakura]

Aku melangkah cepat menyusul Sasuke yang kemungkinan besar ada di ruang kerjanya. Aku menghembuskan napas dalam di depan pintu kokoh yang tertutup rapat ini, aku berharap setidaknya dengan pasokan oksigen yang cukup bisa membuat kerja jantungku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di depanku, dan masih dengan gerakan perlahan.

_Cklek_!

"Naruto. Siapkan satu wanita untukku. Aku tunggu di hotel biasa. Sekarang!"

_DEG_!

Itu suara Sasuke. Apa dia bilang? Wanita? Hotel biasa? Sekarang? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku yang masih terasa nyeri bekas gigitan Sasuke tadi. Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan! Ya Tuhan, aku merasa semua oksigen menjadi karbondioksida—sesak.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku tadi. Terlihat dia melebarkan kedua matanya sesaat saat mata kami bertemu. Demi Tuhan, pandanganku mengabur sekarang. Aku ingin menangis. Bolehkah?

"Maaf mengganggu." Ujarku pelan. Aku berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi kutahan langkahku sesaat. "Kalau mau pergi, hati–hati di jalan, menyetirlah dengan hati-hati ... ini sudah malam." Aku tidak sadar, kalimat lirih nyaris seperti isakan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku tanpa menunggu bagaimana reaksinya. Aku berjalan setengah berlari ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, aku mengambil koperku. Lemari pakaian sudah terbuka lebar di hadapanku, segera aku mengambil acak pakaian yang bisa aku bawa. Ya Tuhan, tanganku bergetar.

Tapi aku tak sanggup—sungguh. Aku harus pergi kemana? Pulang ke rumah? Dengan Gaara-_nii _di dalamnya? Aku yakin dia akan langsung mengurus perceraian kami. Aku benci Sasuke sekarang, tapi entah kenapa bercerai pun aku tidak rela.

_Naruto_?

Ahh, Sialan. Naruto bahkan terlibat langsung untuk mendukung kebrengsekan Sasuke.

Ini menyakitkan sekali. Aku berjalan ke jendela dan membuka jendela lebar. Aku berharap angin malam membuat sesak di dadaku sedikit berkurang. Aku meremas dadaku, menangis sejadi – jadinya tanpa suara.

Apa yang aku katakan? Seharusnya aku memakinya, 'kan? Menjerit tidak terima, marah, atau bahkan mengamuk. Tapi apa? Aku justru mengucapkan hati-hati pada seorang suami yang akan pergi keluar rumah untuk meniduri seorang jalang untuk kebutuhan biologisnya. Lantas apa gunanya aku sebagai seorang istri Tuhan?

_Uchiha Sasuke, bolehkah aku membunuhmu?_

.

[Normal]

Sasuke kini berada di sebuah _Suite room_ di sebuah hotel mewah. Tidur telentang di sebuah ranjang _king size_ dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang berantakan, dua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, serta kedua manik sehitam jelaganya memandang lurus ke atas—menatap langit-langit kamar itu lekat seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

_Cklek_!

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Pintu kamar terbuka memunculkan seseorang dengan _wine _di tangan kirinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya meresapi derap langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Saat matanya terbuka lagi, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian tersenyum sekilas menyambut seseorang itu, ah lebih tepatnya senyum yang Sasuke tunjukan adalah—senyum pesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mengusirnya sebelum kau memakannya?" Tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan _wine _yang di bawanya ke atas meja.

"Tidak berselera." Jawab Sasuke berat.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya selera pada mereka?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Wanita itu masih di lobi kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"Untukmu saja."

"Dan sejak kapan aku berselera pada pelacur?" Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya di saat kepalaku hanya dipenuhi bayangan Nonamu dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat dan hampir menangis berkata '_hati–hati di jalan, menyetirlah dengan hati-hati ... ini sudah malam_' padaku. Dia bahkan mendengar aku meminta wanita padamu." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Ya ... istrimu memang sangat mengejutkan _Teme_. Aku bahkan tak berani percaya dia masih mau melihatmu setelah dia tahu kau ini bajingan gila, bahkan kau mempraktekkan langsung padanya." Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak dengan istrimu saja?"

"Kau gila!" Desis Sasuke—melirik Naruto dengan pandangan garang.

"Oi, jangan melihat aku seperti itu! Aku hanya menyuruhmu meniduri istrimu, bukan memintamu untuk mengecat langit menjadi warna _pink_."

"Sekali aku melakukannya, dia menangis—dia terluka." Lirih Sasuke sendu.

'_Dia sekarat._' Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, setiap hari harus melihat wanita yang paling kucintai berkeliaran di rumahku, di kamarku, bahkan di tempat tidurku. Terlebih sialan lagi, dia milikku. Dia bahkan pernah dengan rela dan pasrah di bawah kuasaku." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku benci melihat dia menangis, tapi justru aku yang membuatnya menangis. Penyesalan itu tidak pernah hilang, justru semakin bertambah setiap harinya."

"Cintamu memang sangat menakutkan _Teme_. Kau bahkan sadar kalau kau tidak cukup baik untuknya, tapi kau melakukan segalanya untuk membuat dia ada di sisimu." Ujar Naruto seraya menatap plafon _resort _itu kosong.

"Pernahkah kau membayangkan, betapa mengerikannya jadi aku?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya—lelah.

"Aku tak mau jadi kau." Naruto bangun dari posisinya. "Ayo kita minum saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sakura masih di tempatnya semalam—meringkuk di depan jendela besar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia bahkan tidak tidur semalam. Dan belum ada tanda–tanda Sasuke sudah pulang—kosong; Sasuke tidak pulang. Sebuah koper bahkan masih teronggok berantakan di depan lemari.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan; pertama, membersihkan diri sebelum Sasuke pulang. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya—dia masih hidup sekarang, itu adalah kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi—dan dia tahu siapa yang harus dia bunuh setelah ini. Supir mahal sialan itu.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura duduk di tangga terbawah rumahnya. Nenek Chiyo belum terlihat pagi ini., mungkin ke pasar seperti biasa. Sakura memainkan ujung rok seragam sekolahnya seraya menunggu Sasuke.

Jam 7 kurang, Sasuke membuka pintu besar yang sedari tadi ditatap Sakura. Sasuke berdiri gagah dengaan Naruto di belakangnya. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya—berdiri dengan tegang. Mata mereka bertemu; _Onyx-Emerald_. Wajah Sakura yang pucat menjadi pemandangan mengenaskan Sasuke pagi ini.

Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, ah lebih tepatnya Sakura melangkah melewati mereka berdua begitu saja. "Aku berangkat." Ujar Sakura pelan tepat ketika ia melewati tubuh Sasuke.

.

"Jadi kau yang mencarikan wanita untuk Sasuke?" Cecar Sakura begitu mereka sampai di sebuah Cafe.

"Ya Tuhan, bokongku saja belum menempel dengan benar di kursi ini. Tidak bisakah kita sedikit bersantai, Nona?" Sewot Naruto. Sakura mendengus sebal, membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Cepatlah kau letakkan bokong berhargamu itu. Aku ingin bertanya." Desak Sakura.

"Sasuke-_teme_? Kau mau bertanya tentang Sasuke, bukan?"

"Aku akan bersalto kalau sampai rela membolos hanya untuk menanyakan tentangmu atau keluargamu." Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Naruto merengut, lalu dengan gaya _a la _bos, Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan untuk datang. Naruto memesan minuman dan beberapa camilan. Ia berani bertaruh kalau meladeni wawancara Nonanya ini akan menghabiskan energi.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Banyak." Sakura mendesah. "Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku dan Sasuke memang pasangan, tapi hubungan kami terasa aneh. Aku harus menanyaimu dulu baru aku tahu tentang dia. Aku yakin dia juga begitu. Dia bahkan membayarmu untuk memata–mataiku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku yakin kalau kau mati mendadak karena tersambar petir, maka aku dan Sasuke akan menjadi dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal." Ujar Sakura tak acuh.

"Apa di kepalamu itu aku tidak bisa mati dengan cara yang lebih tampan?" Sewot Naruto tak terima.

"Apa itu penting?" Sakura menatap pria _tan _itu datar.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Intromu terlalu panjang, _dattebayo_. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Kau yang mencarikan dia wanita." Kali ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat, padat, jelas dan membuat Sakura merutuk dalam hatinya.

_DAMN_!

Suasana hening menyelimuti dua manusia itu. Sakura dengan segudang perasaannya yang campur aduk dan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam menanti bagaimana reaksi Nonanya. Sakura menghela napas dalam–dalam mencoba untuk bersabar—mungkin. Dia membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan sapuan lidah basahnya. Mencoba untuk bicara lagi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah." Naruto melemaskan bahunya. "Tapi saat aku tahu, waktu itu kami masih muda. Lulus SMA. Ketika aku, Sasuke dan Kakakmu mulai berani meniduri wanita."

"Dia meniduri wanita setelah lulus SMA?" Sakura melotot.

"Kecilkan matamu! Kau bahkan tidur dengan seorang pria sebelum lulus SMA." Ujar Naruto tak acuh.

"Jangan bahas yang itu! Lanjutkan ceritamu." Sakura merona malu.

"Sasuke selalu mengeluh tentang mimpi yang mengganggunya. Aku tidak tahu tentang mimpi itu. Setelahnya, dia mencoba dengan beberapa wanita. Hingga suatu malam, dia menemuiku dan berkata '_Aku memukulinya lagi'_. Begitulah setiap malamnya." Jelas Naruto pelan.

"Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan? Apa tidak ada obatnya?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Jawab Naruto ringan sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Apa dia tidak pernah memeriksakan dirinya? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membantunya?" sedikit emosi, Sakura terdengar seperti menyalahkan Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh cepat menghadap Sakura. "Kau berharap aku membawa Sasuke ke Klinik Tong Fang?"

"Aku serius!"

"Dia memeriksakan dirinya. Dia berusaha mengobatinya dengan menggunakan uangnya yang banyak itu, kau tahu? Semalam itu dia mengobati penyakitnya, tapi batal hanya karena bayangan seorang istri yang mengatakan hati–hati saat menyetir padanya. Sasuke tidak jadi menelan obatnya hidup–hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, kau mau mendengar ini."

"Katakan!"

"Jangan menyesal karena mendengar ini." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menatap Sakura serius. "Wanita–wanita itu obatnya. Sasuke menjadikan mereka _therapist_-nya. Objek untuk belajar mengendalikan rasa 'Khilaf tingkat nerakanya'-nya itu."

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia kelainan seks, Nona—bukan sakit flu yang mudah disembuhkan. Itu penyakit kejiwaan, yang bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi, latihan dan tekat." Naruto meilirik tangan Sakura yang saling meremas di atas meja. "Dia perlu mengendalikan emosi dan nafsunya. Dia cenderung menyukai pasangannya menderita—_sadismacocism_, dan latihan itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat dia melakukan seks."

"Apa dia sadar saat melakukannya?"

"Dia bilang ya, tapi dengan nafsunya bukan dengan akal sehatnya. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku, tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri. Setelah dia memeriksakan dirinya, dia mulai rutin berhubungan dengan wanita malam. Setiap dia melakukan hubungan seksual, bukan kenikmatan atau kepuasan yang dia kejar, tapi belajar. Dia belajar mengendalikan diri dengan cara mempraktekannya dengan para wanita bayaran itu."

"Dan itu berhasil?"

"Melihat beberapa wanita terakhirnya termasuk dirimu, hanya babak belur. Aku rasa ada kemajuan."

"_Hanya _kau bilang?" Sakura memandang Naruto tak suka.

"Sebelumnya, mereka selalu berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri."

Wajah Sakura menegang. Sorot matanya memancarkan kengerian, jadi Sasuke menyiksa pasangannya sampai tak sadarkan diri sebelumnya. Pasangan? Oh, sial! Membayangkan Sasuke bercinta dengan wanita lain membuat Sakura meremang—marah, sakit sekali hatinya.

"Sudah berapa lama? Berapa banyak?" pertanyaan Sakura keluar semakin lirih.

"Kau akan terkejut!" Sakura melotot. "baiklah ... baiklah ... kalau kau mengumpulkan sepuluh orang, dan meminjam jari tangan mereka untuk menghitung itu masih belum cukup."

"Jangan bercanda!" desis Sakura tajam.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sahut Naruto serius.

"Sebanyak itu?" lirih Sakura lemah.

"Ya. Dia sangat merepotkan kau tahu? Menelponku sesuka hatinya memesan wanita yang menjadi kriterianya seperti memesan makanan cepat saji."

"Kriteria?"

"Bersih, sehat, tidak berisik, dan gila uang sehingga tidak akan mempermasalahkan luka dan sakit yang dideritanya. Berpostur mungil sepertimu sebagai tambahan plus, dan wanita itu harus yang belum pernah ditidurinya. Sasuke tidak pernah mau melakukan seks dengan wanita yang sama." Jelas Naruto.

"Astaga!" lirih Sakura pedih. Matanya mulai berkaca–kaca. "Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya." Naruto meraih cangkir kopinya, lalu menyesap pelan. "Sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura menggeleng. "Ini terlalu sulit."

"Aku benar–benar penasaran dengan apa yang kaurasakan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tadinya aku tidak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh. Tadinya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang salah tentang Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata sudah separah ini." Sakura menatap langit–langit cafe sendu—menahan laju air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Kau berpikir sangat _simple_. Aku yakin, wanita dewasa akan lebih memilih lari dari Sasuke." Timpal Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa lari darinya." Ujar Sakura sendu.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Ya." Sakura menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "Sekarang, aku ingin dia berhenti meniduri wanita jalang di luar sana. Demi Tuhan itu membuatku sakit—sangat sakit. Tapi ..." Sakura menggeleng ragu. "Kau bilang itu obatnya. Itu adalah latihannya untuk sembuh, caranya belajar untuk mengendalikan diri. Dan aku tidak yakin akan sanggup menggantikan wanita–wanitanya—aku sakit waktu itu. Aku tak cukup baik untuknya Naruto-_kun _... aku istri yang tak berguna."

"Kau memang benar, tapi kau jangan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berguna. Kau tahu? Dirimu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berguna di sisi Sasuke." Naruto berdiri lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Marah dan mengamuk, lalu minta pulang ke rumah orang tuaku? Bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura ngelantur.

"Hm, dan kau benar–benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku mati muda."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pergi denganku setelah itu kau marah, mengamuk dan meminta pulang ke rumah orang tuamu. Kaukira apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada pria setampan aku, _dattebayo_?"

"Senang mendengarnya." Sahut Sakura tak acuh.

_Bruk_!

"Sudah." Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sakura dan tentunya membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak dapat menolak. "Kau boleh menangis." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Tanpa menunggu detik ketiga, Sakura langsung sesenggukan di dada Naruto. Berusaha melepas semua rasa sesaknya. Bisakah ia bertahan? bisakah ia menerima Sasuke dengan jiwanya yang tidak normal? Ia ingin jadi satu–satunya. Tapi bisakah ia menjadi satu-satunya untuk Sasuke? Mungkin Sasuke bisa, tapi Sakura justru ragu pada dirinya. Seorang diri menjadi obat Sasuke? Menanggung sakit itu sendiri? Sanggup, 'kah? Ia sadar, ia tak bisa seperti wanita-wanita di luar sana yang sanggup membuat Sasuke—Suaminya puas.

'_Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasuke menikahimu diusia semuda ini. Dia ingin mengarahkanmu untuk menerimanya dengan pikiran sederhanamu. Dia benar–benar mengenalmu dengan baik Sakura._' Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Tanyakan padanya langsung tentang ini. Kalian butuh bicara berdua. Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa bilang kalau kau membolos karena sakit. Lagipula wajahmu sangat pucat." Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura pelan setelah merasa gadis itu sedikit tenang. Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, sementara pria itu merogoh sakunya. "Astaga!" teriak Naruto spontan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau bisa memilih, kau mau mati tenggelam di sungai Shinano atau mati di tangan Sasuke?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "34 panggilan tak terjawab—Sasuke." Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sepertinya lebih baik mati tenggelam saja. 76 panggilan tak terjawab—Sasuke." Sakura memamerkan layar ponselnya pada Naruto yang disambut ekspresi ngeri pria itu.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke depan Cafe, Ia bahkan tidak menunggu Naruto yang sedang membayar pesanan mereka. Sakura sudah berdiri dengan gugup di samping mobil, mengira–ngira apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Mengingat bagaimana pria itu mengamuk benar–benar mengerikan.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Seorang pria yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oh, Sai-_sensei_." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Senang melihatmu. Kau sedang apa?" ujar Sai seraya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Tadi hanya mampir sebentar. Apa yang—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memotong bicaranya. Naruto.

"Kau!?" Desis Sai dengan nada mengancam—Naruto dan Sai saling menatap tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan manik _sapphire_-nya yang menusuk.

"Apa pedulimu?" ujar Sai sarkastik.

"Masuk, Nona!" Perintah Naruto. Sakura masih berdiri dengan kikuk—ia bingung. "Aku bilang masuk, Haruno Sakura!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Sakura tersentak lalu cepat–cepat gadis musim semi itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi mereka—tak bersahabat, saling mengancam. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?" cecarnya.

"Tak Ada." Sakura mendengus. Pria konyol ini ternyata sama mengerikannya kalau sedang marah. "Dia guru di sekolahku. Kau mengenal Sai-_sensei_?"

"Astaga! Sejak kapan?" desah Naruto dengan frustasi. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng takut. Naruto berusaha keras untuk melotot dengan matanya yang sipit itu. Ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi Sakura lebih memilih menahannya. "Dia hanya guru. Ya, mungkin karena umurnya yang masih relatif muda, jadi kami berteman."

"Berteman? Kau yakin?"

"Hanya berteman. Kami mengobrol dan um ... tidak ada."

"Apa?"

"Dia—dia memang pernah mencoba untuk menciumku." Naruto menganga. "Tapi tidak jadi—sungguh. Jangan bilang pada Sasuke, ya. Aku mohon."

"Kau menyukai Sai?"

"Tidak!" Sentak Sakura. "Memang kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sai? Sasuke mengenal Sai?" Sakura merengek, minta penjelasan.

"Tidak sekarang." Naruto menggeleng tegas. "tapi …" Naruto menatap Sakura serius. "Mau mendengar sebuah ancaman?"

"Apa?"

"Sasuke mungkin akan memberimu _Home Schooling _kalau dia tahu Sai ada di sekolahmu." —dan mengangalah mulutmu, Sakura ketika mendengarnya.

_Satu misteri lagi harus Sakura cari tahu._

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang disembunyikan di dalam saku celana—napasnya memburu. Emosi sudah di ujung kepalanya, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak. Entah dia akan memarahi Sakura habis–habisan lalu mengurungnya di dalam kamar atau memukuli Naruto sampai wajah sahabatnya itu compang–camping.

Tadinya ia ingin beristirahat sejenak menunggu Sakura. Ia sadar gadis itu butuh waktu. Ia tahu, kejadian semalam pasti membuat kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. Ya, setidaknya Sasuke ingin Sakura tenang terlebih dahulu, tapi saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat pemandangan pertamanya adalah sebuah koper yang tergeletak dengan pakaian Sakura yang bertumpuk berantakan, darahnya serasa mengalir deras ke kepalanya.

Ditambah lagi saat dia menelepon kepala sekolah Sakura untuk memastikan keberadaan gadis itu. Apa yang dia dapat? Benar–benar menyulut amarahnya saat kepala sekolah mengatakan Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Kemana mereka? Apa Sakura mencoba kabur? Bahkan ponsel keduanya tidak bisa dihubungi. Fakta itu membuat Sasuke mengerahkan penjaganya untuk mencari Sakura dan Naruto.

_Cklek_!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadisnya dengan pria yang paling dibencinya–_untuk saat ini_—Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke, kakinya gemetar sebenarnya. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke bahkan sudah merah padam. Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke yang menjulang dengan tubuhnya yang kaku.

_Tep_!

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke memuntahkan amarahnya, Sakura lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan kirinya—menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Lalu menggenggam jemari itu lembut, sesekali mengusapnya. Ya, saat ini Sakura tengah berusaha meredakan emosi Sasuke.

"Aku pulang. Aku tidak sekolah. Aku sakit." Bisik Sakura sambil menunduk. Ya, marah pada Sasuke tidak artinya. Sakura hanya perlu berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke dengan kepala dingin.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, Naruto juga terkejut bukan main melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Setidaknya Naruto mengira akan terjadi percekcokan sengit diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Oh! Benar–benar wanita yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup udara sebanyak–banyaknya untuk masuk ke dalam paru–paru. 17 detik, Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dan kali ini dengan tatapan mata _onyx_-nya yang sedikit melembut.

"Koper sialan itu. Jelaskan padaku!" Tegas Sasuke dengan nada rendah andalannya.

"Tadi malam ingin kabur, tapi tidak jadi." Jawab Sakura polos seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Hn, Masuk kamar. Istirahat!"

.

[Sakura]

Sore hari setelah aku meyakinkan Sasuke kalau aku baik–baik saja: aku, Sasuke dan Naruto segera pergi ke bandara. Hari ini Gaara-_nii _akan kembali ke London. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat aku sedih, aku masih sangat merindukannya. Seandainya Sasuke mengizinkan, aku pasti akan ikut ke London untuk beberapa hari, tapi kalian tahu itu semua adalah mustahil—sangat mustahil.

Dengan perjalanan yang hening, akhirnya kami sampai di bandara. Kuputar bola mataka untuk mencari sesosok pria berambut merah bertubuh tegap yang rupawan itu. Aa—itu dia. Gaara-_nii _sudah terlebih dulu melihatku. Dia berdiri dari duduknya saat aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sudah datang?" Sapa Gaara-_nii _hangat.

"Aa." Aku membalas senyumnya, tapi hanya sekejap. Aku mengembungkan pipiku untuk menunjang terciptanya _pout _di bibirku. "Haruskah pergi hari ini? Aku masih ingin bersamamu." Rengekku manja pada Kakak tampanku ini.

"Heh? Merindukanku? Bohong." Gaara-_nii _tertawa meledek.

"Sungguh!" cercaku kesal.

"Kalau kau masih merindukanku, kenapa saat aku pulang kau justru pindah ke rumah Sasuke?" Gaara-_nii _mengacak rambutku.

"Apa aku harus bilang kalau faktanya aku dipaksa? _Nii-san_ seperti tidak tahu saja seperti apa sifat temanmu itu." Aku berusaha membela diri.

"Seperti apa?" Bibir Gaara-_nii _tertutup rapat saat suara itu mengudara, dalam sekejap suasana menjadi mencekam dan terasa mistis.

"Sasuke kau tidak lupakan kalau kau yang memaksaku untuk tinggal?" Lawanku berusaha mencairkan suasana. Aku tak mau Gaara-_nii _tahu yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Kau masih memanggil Sasuke tanpa sufiks—_kun_, eh?" Gaara-_nii _mendelik padaku.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawabku pelan.

"Hahahhahahha—!" itu suara Naruto.

"Sebenarnya jam berapa kau berangkat? Haruskah kau menyita waktuku sebanyak ini? Tidak bisakah kita saling melambaikan tangan, lalu kau pergi?" Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara-_nii _dengan suara datarnya.

"Haah—mulutmu itu benar-benar! Baru semalam kau memanggilku _Nii-san_ dan sekarang kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" ujar Gaara-_nii _sarkastik.

"_Nii-san_?" Naruto membeo—berharap dia salah dengar. Lihat! Naruto bahkan melongo tak percaya. "Kau memanggil Gaara dengan _Nii-san_? Apa dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi?"

"Seharusnya aku merekamnya semalam." Goda Gaara-_nii_.

"Diam kau sialan!" kata Sasuke tajam.

"Mulutmu itu benar–benar! Apa kau bicara dengan Sakura seperti itu juga?" Protes Gaara-_nii_, dan aku mengangguk cepat—membenarkan dugaan Gaara-_nii_.

"Hn, jangan terlalu khawatir. Karena faktanya adikmu juga sangat terlatih untuk membalas kata–kataku." Sasuke melirik tajam ke arahku. Huh! Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut bokong unggasnya itu sampai botak—_kalau saja aku bisa._

"Baiklah, ini sudah waktunya aku naik pesawat." Jawab Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sasu, tolong jaga Sakura baik–baik. Aku percaya padamu." Gaara-_nii _meninju dada kiri Sasuke pelan.

'_Kau menitipkan aku pada orang yang salah _Nii-san.' Rintihku dalam hati.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Sakura jaga dirimu baik–baik. Belajar yang benar karena kau adalah penerus HR Group. Menurutlah pada suamimu, dan sesekali perhatikan pria sebatangkara itu." Mata Gaara menunjuk Naruto. "Aku titip mereka." Gaara-_nii _memelukku—hangat. Sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke, pelukan inilah yang menjadi favoritku. Sekarang tidak lagi.

"Kenapa kau menitipkan orang tua itu pada Sakura? Kaukira istriku panti jompo?" sindir Sasuke. Kalian sudah tahu 'kan, kalau Sasuke paling hebat dalam merusak suasana? Kalimatnya Dibalas dengan pukulan ringan Naruto yang mendarat di lengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah ... aku akan jaga diri baik–baik, belajar dengan benar, menurut pada suamiku dan akan memperhatikan paman berambut pirang itu sesekali waktu." Sahutku tak acuh.

"Bilang padaku, kalau Sasuke menyakitimu." Bisik Gaara-_nii_.

'_Dia menyakitiku—banyak._' Aku menjawab dalam hati sambil menggeleng pelan pada Gaara-_nii_. Aku berbohong tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi! Aku akan meneleponmu." pamit Gaara-_nii _padaku.

Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto masih melihat Gaara-_nii _yang semakin menjauh. Hufft—kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini. Ingin sekali aku menangis, air mata sudah menggenang tapi masih aku tahan kuat–kuat. Seperti tahu dengan apa yang aku rasakan, tangan kiri Sasuke merambat ke pundakku. Semakin memangkas jarak kami. Ia mengelus pundakku lembut, sesekali mengusap rambutku.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Membuat sengatan listrik mengalir dalam darahku.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar, apakah kami sudah baikan dari pertengkaran kami? Sasuke bersikap seakan tingkah brengseknya semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk, kita bisa menjenguknya di London." Bisik Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, atau dia hanya menghiburku. Tapi aku akui, aku sedikit tenang mendengar kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

[Normal]

Hari ini pekerjaan yang menumpuk sungguh melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Dari pagi sampai sore menjelang malam, dia masih terlihat begelut dengan berkas–berkas penting yang menyangkut dengan proyek baru yang akan di kembangkan di Amerika.

Beberapa kali Sasuke melihat kamera CCTV yang sengaja di pasangnya. Kemarin saat mereka di bandara, Sasuke memang meminta Kakashi—sekretarisnya untuk memasang beberapa kamera CCTV di rumahnya. Termasuk kamarnya. Setelah Sakura dengan polosnya bilang ingin kabur, dia tidak mungkin diam saja, 'kan?

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada—duduk di kursi besarnya di kantor sambil memandangi layar canggihnya yang menampilkan kegiatan seorang gadis belia; Sakura yang sedang duduk di karpet berbulu; membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan di kelilingi peralatan sekolahnya.

Senyum Sasuke terukir perlahan sampai sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sasuke mematikan layar canggihnya. Menegakkan tubuh saat mengizinkan Kakashi masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia tidak mempunyai janji dengan anda sebelumnya, tapi dia bilang anda pasti mau menemuinya."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Shimura Sai." Mendengar sebuah nama dari bibir Kakashi membuar rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Suruh dia masuk!" Perintah Sasuke tegas—marah. Sasuke melepaskan kaca matanya.

Tidak sampai dua menit setelah Kakashi pergi, pintu ruangan Sasuke kembali terbuka. Dengan langkah mantap, sang tamu memasuki ruangan dingin beraura panas milik Sasuke. Pria itu Shimura Sai. Dengan senyum mengejeknya kini berdiri tegak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu." Sai berbasa–basi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Berhubung kau tak menyukaiku dan aku juga begitu, jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya." Sai memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Aku tahu kau menikahinya, dan aku mendekatinya beberapa bulan ini. Aku yakin sahabat sekaligus budakmu itu sudah melaporkannya padamu. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada istriku?" Geram Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tangan tangannya untuk menahan emosi.

"Tidak ada." Sai menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku gagal menciumnya waktu itu, tapi harus aku akui ... pelukan istrimu benar–benar hangat."

_Bugh_!

Entah bagaimana prosesnya. Sasuke dengan gerakan cepatnya segera berdiri, menghampiri Sai dan melayangkan tinjunya di wajah rupawan Sai. Satu kali pukulan, membuat Sai terhuyung dan jatuh.

"JANGAN SENTUH WANITAKU!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

.

_BRAK_!

Sakura tersentak saat pintu kamar tiba–tiba terbuka kasar. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat jelas—bahaya, Sakura tahu itu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura, menarik paksa Sakura hingga gadis itu berdiri. Lalu melemparkan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang mereka.

_Brugh!_

_SRAK!_

Kini rak buku Sakura yang menjadi korban selanjutnya. Sasuke merubuhkannya tanpa ragu. Melihat itu Sakura langsung berdiri. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah—ada apa dengan Sasuke-_Nya_?

"APA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SHIMURA SAI? SIALAN! KAU BERMAIN DI BELAKANGKU!" Teriak Sasuke, memuntahkan amarahnya.

_BRAK_!

Lagi—Sasuke membanting pintu kamar mereka setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Shimura Sai? Siapa? Apa Sasuke sedang membicarakan gurunya? Shimura Sai? Aa—Sakura ingat sesuatu. _Ancaman. Shimura Sai. Home Schooling_. Ini yang dimaksud Naruto.

Suara gaduh, barang pecah dan suara amukan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Astaga, Sasuke! Sakura segera berlari menuju ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ruangan itu seperti kapal pecah. Sasuke berhasil menghancurkannya dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 menit.

"Sasuke berhenti! Dengarkan aku dulu." Teriak Sakura takut.

"Brengsek! Pergi dari sini atau aku akan memukulimu!" Ancam Sasuke. "PERGI!" bentak Sasuke. Lalu—

_Praaang_!

Sasuke melempar salah satu kursinya ke arah jendela; menghantam kaca dan berhasil membuat kursi itu terjun bebas ke lantai satu. Tak lama, Sakura bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara kayu yang remuk dari bawah sana.

"Berhenti, aku mohon!" Isak Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia mulai menangis.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru melanjutkan kegiatannya menghancurkan ruang kerjanya. Membanting barang–barang yang terjangkau olehnya—pria itu terlihat seperti setan bertanduk sekarang. Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Ini tidak akan selesai kalau Sasuke hanya mengamuk tanpa bicara.

_GREP_!

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura berusaha mengokohkan pelukannya. Sasuke menegang. Sakura memeluknya dengan suka rela—_pelukan pertamanya_.

"Aku mohon, hentikan Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura masih terisak. "Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah cukup!" Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke-_kun_? Hati Sasuke menghangat beberapa detik sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hn, apa kau memeluknya seperti ini?" Desis Sasuke kembali dengan amarahnya.

"Memeluk siapa?"

"KAU MEMELUKNYA! BRENGSEK!" Sasuke membentak.

"SIAPA?" Sakura ikut berteriak.

_Brugh_!

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai gadis itu terlentang di meja kerja Sasuke yang kosong karena semua alat kerjanya sudah berserakan di lantai. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah menciumi Sakura dengan kasar. Kali ini emosi dan amarah ikut andil dalam menghilangkan logika Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya; melihat wajah merah dengan air mata itu pasrah di bawahnya, dan wajah itu berhasil menggoda gairahnya. Benar–benar sialan. Lama Sasuke memandangi Sakura seraya menunggu gadis itu mendapatkan asupan oksigen yang cukup.

'_Maaf_.' Batin Sasuke sendu.

_BREK_!

Sasuke merobek kemeja krim yang dipakai Sakura. Sasuke merambatkan tangannya di tengkuk Sakura dan menekan kepala gadis itu dan membuat mereka berciuman secara _intens_—ciuman yang dalam dan panjang. Tekanan tangan Sasuke di tengkuk Sakura memaksa Sakura meladeni gaya ciuman Sasuke yang kadang menyebalkan menurut Gadis itu. Ciuman yang lama dan sering kali membuat Sakura benar–benar kehabisan stok udara di paru–parunya. Napas pria ini terlalu panjang saat berciuman. Itu yang menyebalkan.

"Mmhh—!" Itulah suara Sakura saat Sasuke menghisap leher Sakura dan tangannya yang sudah menyusup ke dalam bra Sakura—meremas buah dada gadis itu.

_Sasuke memulai permainannya._

.

[Sakura]

Dan malam ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami memulainya. Aku seperti kehilangan otakku. Sapuan bibir tegas yang ia berikan pada setiap inci kulitku benar–benar membuatku lupa segalanya, dan seperti inilah kami sekarang. Seperti inilah keadaanku, setelah hampir 1 jam bercinta dengan Sasuke. Bercinta? Melakukan seks mungkin lebih tepat—mengingat Sasuke tidak mencintaiku.

Kepalaku sakit karena pria yang sedang bergerak liar di atas tubuhku ini beberapa kali menjambak rambutku—seperti biasa. Jangan tanya berapa memar yang aku dapatkan di tubuhku! Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari malam pertama kami dulu.

Sasuke seperti menahan dirinya untuk tidak melukai wajahku. Hanya bibir yang bengkak dan sedikit berdarah akibat ciuman kami yang tercetak di wajahku. Malam ini tidak ada tamparan.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan atau buah dadaku yang selalu berhasil membuatku meringis menahan sakit. Selebihnya, beberapa kali aku melihat Sasuke meremas pinggiran meja sebagai pelampiasan. Sesekali dia meninju meja di samping kepalaku—membuatku sedikit takut.

_Duagh_!

Keras. Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya dengan meja saat ia mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leherku. Demi Tuhan itu keras sekali. Dan lagi, masih sama seperti tadi—saat Sasuke berpindah ke sisi kanan leherku.

"Sasuhh …" lirihku saat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau berdarah!"

Astaga! Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya. Aku yakin itu akibat benturan yang ia ciptakan barusan. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Melihat wajahnya dengan teliti—aku menangis lagi.

"Aahhg ..." Sasuke masih terus bergerak tanpa memedulikan air mataku. "Kau berdarah … hiks—! Kau berdaraaah!" Isakku histeris—nyaris seperti teriakan.

"Diam! Jangan menangis!" Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya.

_Bugh_!

_Bugh_!

Dua kali—tak ada yang mengenaiku. Dia menghantamkan tinjunya pada meja. Tepat di samping wajahku, dan setiap dia melakukan itu, aku pasti berteriak histeris. Seakan tinjunya itu menghantam wajahku. Entahlah, hatiku sakit melihat Sasuke terluka.

"Ahhh, ahh, Sasukehh ... kumohonnhh—jangan ... eunngh—!" tanpa terlihat kesakitan, Sasuke justru menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam–dalam pada lorong kewanitaanku. Aku merasa seperti miliknya menusuk sampai lambungku—sangat dalam.

Sasuke yang masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tiba–tiba berhenti dan mengangkat tubuhku. sekarang posisiku duduk di meja, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Tentu saja dengan kejantanan besar Sasuke yang masih bersarang di dalam kewanitaanku.

"Jangan pernah menghianatiku!" Sasuke menarik rambutku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya menggeleng kuat.

"Ahh ... ahh—!" Aku kembali mendesah saat tiba–tiba Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Membuat miliknya menusuk _g-spot_-ku. Menyulut gairah kewanitaanku lagi. Membuat aku secara tidak sadar menggerakan tubuhku mengikuti gerakannya berlawanan arah.

Sasuke keluar masuk semakin cepat. Aku berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas bokongku sesekali membantuku bergerak. Aku yakin cetakan kukunya akan membuat tato alami di bagian itu, dan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat buah dadaku.

Aku melihatnya. Tangan Sasuke yang terluka karena beberapa kali meninju meja—memar dan berdarah. Kenapa dia melukai dirinya sendiri?

"Aaahhhnngg—!" Aku nyaris menjerit saat aku datang mendahului Sasuke. Dia masih berusaha mendapatkan gilirannya. Dan—

"Ohh—!" Singkat, disertai hujaman terakhirnya yang kuat. Dia melepasnya di dalamku.

Sasuke memelukku erat. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahku yang basah karena keringat, beberapa kali dia melumat lembut bibirku. Napas kami tersenggal bersama. Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhku, melepas penyatuan kami. Aku melihat kearahnya—dia sedang memejamkan matany dengan mulut sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil napas.

Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Menelanjangi tubuh atasnya seraya mendengus sebal, aku mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Ini sudah kedua kali. Dan aku selalu menjadi satu–satunya yang bulat tanpa busana, sedangkan dia?

Sasuke membuka matanya saat aku melepaskan kemeja dari tubuhnya dan memakainya di tubuhku. Aku bergerak pelan—dia membantu aku turun dari meja sambil menatapku lekat. Aku membalas tatapannya sekilas. Lalu meraih kotak _tissue _yang tergeletak di lantai tidak jauh dari kami.

"Ck! Shhhhh—!" Aku mendengus sebal. Merasakan cairan kental yang berjumlah TIDAK SEDIKIT meleleh dari kewanitaanku. Milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Presdir Uchiha sialan itu. Dengan _tissue_, aku mengelap cairan sperma Sasuke yang semakin deras mengaliri paha dalamku. Sebanyak ini, 'kah?

Sasuke masih memandangi aku yang sibuk dengan kegiatanku. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis seakan–akan kegiatanku ini adalah pemandangan indah. Aku bisa melihat senyuman bangganya tersemat sempurna di wajahnya yang berbinar. Bangga karena memenuhi rahimku dengan jutaan benihnya, begitu?

"Ayo ke kamar, aku akan mengobati lukamu. Di sini terlalu mengerikan." Kataku pelan.

"Ini tidak apa–apa." suaranya serak. Hey, kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti singa mengamuk tadi?

"Kau berdarah." Bantahku. Mengarah pada luka di dahi dan kedua tengannya. Luka yang cukup parah mengingat betapa keras ia menghantamkan diri pada meja kayu kokohnya—berkali–kali.

Sasuke meraih pinggangku dan menuntunku keluar dari ruang kerja yang sedang menjelma menjadi kapal pecah itu. Di luar ruangan, hal yang pertama kami lihat adalah Nenek Chiyo yang berdiri mondar–mandir—terlihat gusar.

"_Baa-san_!" Teguran Sasuke membuat Nenek Chiyo menoleh—kulihat dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kami.

Astaga! Demi lubang–lubang bekas jerawat yang ada di pipi Rock Lee—_teman sekelasku_, aku tahu kemana arah mata Nenek Chiyo. Penampilan kami—aku yang memakai kemeja kebesaran Sasuke dan Sasuke yang bahkan hanya memakai celana panjang hitamnya. Tanpa atasan—_topless_; dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"Tuan muda baik–baik saja?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo sedikit panik.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku obati, Tuan."

"Biar aku saja." Potongku cepat, "biar aku yang mengobatinya." Lanjutku seraya tersenyum ramah pada Nenek Chiyo.

.

[Normal]

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur mereka. Sakura dengan teliti mengobati luka Sasuke seraya sesekali meringis saat mengusap luka itu dengan alkohol. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang datar saja, padahal dia yang mempunyai luka itu.

"Apa kau selalu mengamuk saat marah? Kita, 'kan bisa bicara baik-baik." Sakura bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Karena itu kau harus membiasakan diri." Sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

"Apa?"

"Karena tanganku bertindak lebih cepat dari mulutku." Jawab Sasuke seraya menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sakura hati–hati.

"Lebih baik dari pada melukaimu." Gumam Sasuke.

'_Ya Tuhan, jadi Sasuke sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri karena tidak mau melukaiku. Dia seolah–olah menyakitiku. Padahal dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis sekarang._' Rintih Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit lembut.

"Aku baik–baik saja." Sakura mengangguk—merona.

Mengingatkan kembali pada kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Sakura tersanjung karena Sasuke lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri dari pada melukai Sakura. Ya, walaupun bukan berarti Sakura luput dari rasa sakit. Ia masih merasa sedikit perih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan sakit di kepalanya karena Sasuke menarik rambutnya seperti bermain layang–layang, tapi ini tidak separah saat pertama. Sasuke bahkan tidak memukul atau menamparnya. Sebagai gantinya dia menghantamkan tangannya pada meja kayunya.

Untuk bagian wajah, Sakura hanya merasa bibirnya bengkak dan sedikit lecet karena ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Aa—wajahmu merona kembali, Nona Uchiha.

"Masalah Sai-_sensei _…" Sakura ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"_Sensei_?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Hm, _sensei_! Dia guru di sekolahku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal, tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak ada hubungan apa–apa dengannya. Aku tidak memeluknya seperti yang kauteriakkan tadi."

"Sudah! Jangan di bahas lagi. Aku sudah cukup." Sial, Sai sudah berani mempermainkan raja iblis.

"Hm ..." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, apa aku harus mengamuk dulu, baru kau mau memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_, eh?" Sakura tersentak dan mendadak gugup. Iya; dia ingat tadi dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks-_kun_. Memalukan.

"Sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur."

Cepat–cepat Sakura berguling kesamping Sasuke. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam selimut—tidur memunggungi pria itu. Gadis musim semi itu sungguh malu—tentu saja.

_Sreet_!

_Grep_!

Sakura merasa sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya menarik ke belakang sehingga punggung Sakura menyatu dengan dada bidang Sasuke—Suaminya.

"Maaf." Bisik Sasuke.

"Hmm." Gumam Sakura seraya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang dengan suara burung–burung yang menyambut terbitnya matahari. Udara segar berhembus dengan sejuk, sinar–sinar mentari bersinar cerah menerobos ke kamar utama bangunan megah milik Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corps—menyinari sepasang manusia yang masih bergelung selimut yang hangat.

Gadis musim semi itu bergerak pelan saat sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya dan saat membuka mata, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah dada telanjang prianya. Dengan gerakan super _slow-motion_ Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya—menatap wajah tidur Sasuke, dan mulai menyadari bahwa posisi tidur mereka; saling berpeluk dengan kepala Sakura yang bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Astaga! Dia ingat sekali, semalam bukan seperti ini posisi mereka.

_Merona. Lagi. Wajahmu. Sakura._

_Chup_!

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya saat menerima ciuman kilat Sasuke. Prianya sudah bangun? Kapan? Sakura menarik tangannya yang melingkar di perut Sasuke—menjauhkan diri.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Sapa Sasuke lembut—anpa senyuman. Masih seorang Sasuke yang kaku.

"Pagi."

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke dan Sakura berama–sama berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sarapan, tapi langkah kaki Sakura memelan di belakang Sasuke saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di ruang makan. Ini mimpi atau nyata?

Naruto sedang menyantap sarapannya. Ya Tuhan, pemilik rumahnya saja bahkan belum keluar kamarnya, tapi apa yang dilakukan Supir mahal sialan itu? menikmati sarapan di rumah orang pagi–pagi begini? Tidak tahu malu. Pikir Sakura kesal.

Sakura boleh terkejut dengan kenyataan betapa kurang ajar supirnya, tapi saat Naruto menyadari kehadiran pemilik rumah dan mulai mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat sepasang suami istri itu, Naruto langsung menyemburkan air mineral yang nyaris di telannya.

_Brusssssh_!

Mulut pria _blonde _tampan itu menganga sempurna.

Hanya seperti itu sampai Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bergabung dengan dirinya di meja makan. Sakura memasang ekspresi hati–hati melihat Naruto yang seperti meneliti dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke bersikap tak acuh seakan di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan makanan.

"Kau menularkan 'Khilaf tingkat neraka-mu' pada Nona, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto retoris. "Kau yang memukulinya?" gantian pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk Sakura.

_Bruk_!

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan koran yang ada di mejanya, sedangkan Sakura menjangkau kotak _tissue _yang ada di meja dan langsung melayangkannya ke arah kepala Naruto—tepat sasaran. _Well done_! Tentu saja pertanyaan Naruto mengarah pada penampilan Sasuke dengan plester di kepala dan perban yang membalut kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oi! Aku, 'kan hanya bertanya. Pecat saja aku! Pecat!" Naruto tak terima. "PECAT!" teriaknya sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, keheningan menyelimuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Sampai beberapa manit kemudian, Nenek Chiyo datang dengan membawa nampan. Dengan gerakan sopan, Nenek Chiyo memindahkan sarapan Naruto ke atas nampan.

"Mau diapakan makanan itu, _Baa-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuan Naruto ingin memakan sarapannya di kamar. Dia bilang tidak mau sarapan dengan Tuan Sasuke."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "APA?"

.

[Sakura]

Oh, jadi begitu. Pantas saja dulu saat malam pertama kami, Sasuke memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Padahal seingatku di rumahnya ada kamar tamu, jadi kamar tamu itu milik Naruto. Dan hari ini aku mendengar sendiri dari Sasuke—Naruto bukanlah sekedar supirnya.

Naruto adalah sahabat. Keluarga. Penjagaku. Sekaligus petugas pencari wanita? Nah, yang terakhir sialan sekali. Dan aku tahu sekarang, di luar urusan pekerjaan, Naruto adalah orang terdekat Sasuke—selain aku.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan merayu Naruto agar berhenti merajuk, aku dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah diikuti Naruto di belakang kami. Tentu, masih dengan bibir manyunnya itu.

Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam mobil saat Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Dia meraih pinggangku mendekat kearahnya lalu memberiku sebuah kecupan singkat di puncak kepalaku.

_Ya. Merona. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kali._

_Brugh_!

Pintu mobil tertutup dan aku sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang. Ketika Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu di sampingku saat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti di samping mobil Naruto. Pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berhelaian _indigo _sepinggang dengan tinggi tubuh semampai dan wajah polos yang luar biasa. Ia berjalan anggun mendekati mobil kami. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping mobil lebih tepatnya.

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun _... A-aku merindukanmu." Suara lembut wanita itu bahkan masih terdengar jelas olehku yang duduk di dalam mobil, dan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu selanjutnya sukses membuatku membelalakkan mataku dan membuat dadaku merasa berdenyut perih—sesak.

_Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke-Ku—__**Suamiku**__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**/To be continue/**

* * *

><p>AN : Selamat malam minna! :D Untuk chapter ini ... maaf Sasa ngga bisa bales review kalian karena Sasa lagi sibuk tugas _dead line_. Tapi, semua review kalian Sasa baca ko, terima kasih buat reviewer, followers dan favers untuk fic ini. Kiss & Hug. ^,^

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 5<strong>

**.**

[Sakura]

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun _... A-aku merindukanmu." Suara lembut wanita itu bahkan masih terdengar jelas olehku yang duduk di dalam mobil, dan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu selanjutnya sukses membuatku membelalakkan mataku dan membuat dadaku merasa berdenyut perih—sesak.

_Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke-Ku—__**Suamiku**__. _Siapa dia? Berani–beraninya.

_Siiiiiing_!

Aku sedikit tersentak saat tiba–tiba Naruto menginjak pedal gas-nya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hey! Berhenti!" Teriakku—protes padanya. "Naruto, berhenti!" Namun supir tak tahu diri itu tak mengacuhkanku. Brengsek!

.

[Normal]

Sakura luar biasa kesal. Naruto tidak berhenti dan justru melaju terus menuju sekolah Sakura, padahal Sakura penasaran setengah mati pada wanita yang dengan lancang memeluk suaminya itu. Astaga! Bahkan ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang setelah tadi berpelukan? Berciuman? Bercinta? Gila! Apa wanita itu salah satu wanita Sasuke?

_Shit_!

Setibanya di sekolah, Sakura langsung mengambil tas ranselnya, lalu dengan kasar ia mencoba membuka pintu.

_Cklek! Cklek_!

Tidak bisa, pintunya terkunci. Sakura memandang Naruto yang ternyata sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Maaf, Nona. Sasuke pasti akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan wajah menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Buka pintunya!" desisnya tajam.

_Mood _Sakura benar–benar hancur. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa seperti istri simpanan sekarang—saat dunia tidak mengetahui pernikahannya, saat ia merasa disembunyikan. Kini, ia melihat wanita lain datang menghampiri suaminya dan ia harus menyingkir seperti dirinya adalah benalu. Sialan sekali—perih di hatinya melebihi sakit saat Sasuke membentak, mengamuk atau bahkan memukuli dirinya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, lalu ia pun membuka kunci mobil itu. Tanpa memandang Naruto, Sakura dengan matanya yang mulai terasa panas itu keluar dan berjalan gontai memasuki Sekolahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatap punggungnya sendu.

_'Maafkan aku Nona.'_ Batinnya penuh penyesalan.

.

Di kelas pun Sakura hanya berdiam diri. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, bahkan ia mengabaikan semua teman–temannya.

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt_!

Gadis musim semi itu menatap layar ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar—_Presdir Uchiha is calling_. Hati Sakura bergemuruh, bukan karena debaran pesona seperti biasa. Justru yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah rasa marah yang akan meledak di puncak kepalanya. Begitu terus, sampai panggilan itu berkali–kali tak diacuhkan olehnya.

Sakura maraih ponselnya saat gertaran itu berhenti. Melihat kontak Sasuke dengan tatapan datar, lalu dengan lincah jari–jari lentiknya menari di atas layar. Mengganti nama '_Presdir Uchiha_' menjadi '_Mr. Sadismacocism_'. Persetan kalau ia akan ditendang Sasuke ke neraka karena nama itu. Siapa yang peduli?

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura mulai membuka buku-buku pelajarannya tanpa minat. Hm, setidaknya ia masih membutuhkan buku pelajaran itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Suami brengseknya itu—ya setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Nona Muda Uchiha itu.

.

_Kriiiiiiiing_!

Jam istirahat dimulai dan semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas. Kelas ramai karena teman–temannya sibuk bermain dan mengobrol. Awalnya Sakura benar–benar tak berniat kemana–mana karena perasaan yang buruk adalah alasan terbesarnya, sedangkan perih di bagian pusat tubuhnya menjadi sebab kecil. _Damn_! Sangat mengingatkan sekali pada siapa peremuk tubuhnya semalam.

"Hei-hei lihat itu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat! Siapa itu? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Waah! Iya-iya ada apa ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi pria itu tampan sekali."

"Hyaa! Kau benar, tapi mereka itu sedang apa di sana?"

"Entahlah."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari meja saat meresa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kelas tiba–tiba menjadi lebih riuh dari sebelumnya dan teman–temannya sibuk berlari keluar kelas seraya berbisik–bisik. Sakura mendongak menatap keluar jendela, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun karena terhalang kerumunan siswa.

Dengan penuh penasaran, Sakura berjalan ke depan kelas—ikut bergabung dengan yang lain, dan kedua bola mata Sakura nyaris saja keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Di sana! Sai berdiri dengan tegap; ekspresinya tegang, dan yang membuat Sakura nyaris mengangakan mulutnya adalah; Sai tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berdiri di depan Sai dengan santai, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, lawan Sai memancarkan aura gelap dan tanpa ampun membuat suasana di sana terasa sangat mencekam. Rahang pria itu mengeras, kedua matanya menyipit penuh dengan ancaman—menatap tajam Sai.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

Sasuke dengan kemeja hitam yang pas di tubuhnya, tanpa jas dan dasi. Seperti biasa, rambut _raven _yang sedikit berantakan. Pria itu terlihat panas sekali. Betapa Sasuke adalah pria berumur yang sialan seksi bahkan di mata gadis–gadis belia yang masih berseragam. Penampilannya seakan ingin menelanjangi siapapun wanita yang menatapnya. Merayu mereka untuk bisa di bawa keatas ranjang. Lihatlah kelakuan suamimu, Haruno Sakura!

Sakura bahkan masih terdiam kaku saat Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tanpa jeda. Sampai mata mereka berdua bertemu, Sasuke menyeringai licik padanya. Sakura tahu, dengan tatapan dingin mata suaminya itu memerintah agar Sakura mengikutinya. Apa yang baru saja yang ia lakukan? Demi Tuhan, jaga jantungmu Haruno!

.

Sakura berdiri di samping sofa itu dengan gelisah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihatnya. "Berhenti membuatku marah." Desis Sasuke saat berdiri tegak di depan Sakura setelah mereka tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah—meminjam ruangan kepala sekolah untuk pripasi mereka. Jangan lupakan Sasuke yang bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura mencoba menantang Sasuke, seperti Sakura yang dulu. Lupakan percintaan mereka semalam, dan ingat saja tragedi menjijikan tadi pagi.

"Haruskah aku mengajarimu cara mengangkat teleponku?" Sasuke menggeram di tenggorokannya. Marah? Jelas.

Sakura menatap mata suaminya itu tajam. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untuk apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke menyeringai keji. "Untuk memberi pilihan pada guru kesayanganmu itu. Kau atau dia yang angkat kaki dari sekolah ini."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau gila! Kenapa?" Pekik Sakura.

"Karena dia dan _**KAU**_." Menegaskan sekali kalau ini berhubungan dengan Sakura-_Nya_. Ya, Sakura-_Mu _Sasuke.

"Tapi kami tidak punya hubungan apapun. Kau keterlaluan! Egois!" desis Sakura geram.

"Aku?" nada geli terselip di antara bibir tegas Sasuke yang panas.

Sakura mendengus remeh. "Kau mengamuk semalam dan melakukan hal konyol sekarang karena kau mengira aku memeluk Sai-_sensei_, tapi kau sendiri? Tadi pagi kau bahkan berpelukan dengan wanita lain di depanku, dan lihat! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi kau?"

Sasuke terkekeh sinis. "Cemburu, Nona?" tatapan Sasuke menggelap. Berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura—mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Dan—

_Bruk_!

Sasuke melewati tubuh Sakura, dan pria _raven _itu duduk di sofa yang berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum datar ketika mendengar penuturan Suaminya itu. "Cemburu? Yang benar saja!" jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke menatapnya dingin, dan—

_BRUUK! _

_SREEET_!

Sasuke membanting Sakura kepangkuannya. Ulangi!

_KE PANGKUANNYA_!

"Kyaaaa! A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Hatinya terguncang bak gempa ribuan skala _richter_.

"Hn, lanjutkankanlah marahmu! Aku akan mendengarkan." Kedua mata Sasuke berpancar geli ketika mengucapkannya.

Sakura menekankan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada Sasuke—menjaga jarak.

'_Jaga jarak, Nona! Kuatkan tanganmu. Abaikan keinginan primitifmu untuk melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya! Memeluknya! Kemudian berciuman panas. Dia menggigitmu, dan_—STOP! _Kalian sedang bertengkar, sialan!_' akal sehat Sakura berteriak tak terima.

Saat Sakura dengan Sasuke sedekat ini, sekarat sajalah kau wahai akal sehat. Sakura memasang ekspresi hati–hati—penuh antisipasi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada anak pemilik yayasan?" Bisik Sakura pelan.

Apa? Bagaimana bisa sekarang Sakura bertingkah seakan mereka sedang bergosip. Berbisik–bisik? Marah itu berteriak, Nona! Tapi baiklah, lebih masuk akal daripada kau pingsan di pangkuan Sasuke. Lihat! Sasuke tersenyum iblis saat ini Nona! Karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia berhasil mengendalikan gadisnya—selalu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pemilik yayasan? Sialan sekali, kau bahkan tak tahu dia itu pria brengsek yang tidak punya apa–apa." tanya Sasuke—ah lebih tepatnya itu bukanlah pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura masih berbisik. Mana suaramu, hei!

"Dia bukan anak pemilik yayasan. Si brengsek itu ada di sini karena kenalannya adalah guru di sini. Guru sastramu."

_Deg_!

"..." Sakura bungkam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Sakit hati? Karena dibohongi guru kesayanganmu, hn?" Sindir Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, lalu pada detik berikutnya gadis berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menyeringai pedih. "Tidak." Bisik Sakura pelan dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus remeh. "Tapi, asal kau tahu. Diselingkuhi lebih sakit daripada dibohongi oleh seorang guru kesayangan." Dan Sasuke langsung mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mendengar penuturan gadis di pangkuannya itu.

Itu dia Sakura—_That's the point._ Berhenti membahas Sai kesayangan. Cari tahu siapa wanita pagi-nya tadi. Sial, Sasuke tidak hanya dengan wanita _malam_. Dia bahkan punya wanita _pagi_.

"Hn, dia bukan siapa–siapa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. "Kau yakin? Setelah aku ingat kalau dia wanita yang kaucium setelah dua minggu penikahan kita dulu di mobil? Setelah aku ingat dia adalah wanita yang sama yang kautemui di kantormu dengan alasan _meeting_? Setelah aku melihat acara pelukan kalian tadi pagi? Sekarang kau melarangku memikirkannya? Kau bercanda?" Sakura berusaha tenang saat batinnya menggeliat marah. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura yang berada di dada Sasuke meremas kemeja pria itu.

Sasuke menyipikan matanya—waspada. "Kita bicarakan ini di rumah. Siapkan dirimu untuk pelajaran berikutnya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Memindahkannya dari pangkuannya yang hangat, ke atas meja yang dingin. "Aku pergi." Sasuke merunduk dan—_chup_! Pria itu melumat leher Sakura pelan. Basah—tanpa bekas.

_'jelas sekali __**kau **__tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku. __**Kau **__brengsek Sasuke! __**Kau **__pengecut!' _batin Sakura kecewa.

Suara riuh dan bisik kagum mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh lagi pada Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan sejuta rasa kecewa. Prianya muncul di sekolah seenak hati, dengan kalimat dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Astaga! Tapi niat Sakura mencakar wajah tampan Sasuke sirna hanya karena lumatan mulut sialan Sasuke di lehernya. Bisa seberapa gila lagi Sasuke-_Mu_, Nona?

Dan pengumuman dari wali kelasnya membuat Sakura mengerti, alasan suaminya yang selalu sibuk itu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sekolahnya. Ya, Shimura Sai mengundurkan diri. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan—ini pasti ulah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan gontai. Keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang rasanya ingin ia bakar saja. Agar manusia yang mengendap di dalamnya hangus. Sakura akan dengan senang hati memumikan supir sialan itu. Ia pantas dipajang di museum. Sakura membuka pintu penumpang dan—

_Brak_!

—ia membanting pintu mobil dengan sangat kasar.

"Astaga! Jantungku! Jantungku!" Naruto tersentak dan berteriak terkejut. "Nona, pelan–pelan!"

Sakura menatap supir pribadinya itu datar. "Pulang. Sekarang!" ujarnya dingin.

"Siap!"

Sampai dalam perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Ya, Sakura menyalahkan Naruto atas kejadian tadi pagi. Kalau saja kaki sialan Naruto tidak menginjak pedal gas, mungkin sekarang dia tahu siapa wanita yang memeluk suaminya. Kalau begini, Sakura pasti sulit mencari tahu. Potong leher Naruto kalau Sasuke mau dengan suka rela menjelaskan siapa gadis itu. Kalian ingat, 'kan? Sasuke bahkan kabur tadi. Pengecut!

.

Sampai di rumah, Sakura tidak langsung masuk kamar. Ia mampir ke meja makan. Dia punya rencana. Sasuke memang tidak pandai bicara, tapi bukankah Naruto sangat '_pandai' _bicara?

"Aku mau bertanya." Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Padaku?" Naruto memasang wajah polos nan menyebalkannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto datar. "Aku tidak mungkin berbicara pada meja. Hanya kau satu–satunya manusia di sini. Bisakah kau bersikap selayaknya manusia?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hn." Sepertinya kau telah tertular penyakit trendmark suamimu itu, eh Nona Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Tapi berbaikan dulu, baru kau boleh bertanya. Aku tidak suka mengobrol dengan hawa permusuhan, _dattebayo_." Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan, padahal aku yang memakai seragam sekolah, tapi kenapa pria berumur ini yang sangat kekanakan." Gumam Sakura tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku pria matang di depannya itu, tapi pada akhirnya Sakura pun menyambut kelingking Naruto.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" Naruto duduk di kursi tepat di seberang meja Sakura.

"Siapa wanita tadi pagi?"

"Hinata." Naruto menghela napas. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kau tahu. Akan aku jelaskan." Naruto berdehem. Mengucapka huruf 'A' beberapa kali. A… A… A…! Mengambil suara. "Oke, waktu kami masih sekolah saat tingkat 2 dulu yang aku tahu Sai menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata."

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Sai-_sensei _dengan Hinata? Kalian satu sekolah?"

"Ya. Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, saat di tahun kelulusan kami, Hinata berpisah dengan Sai. Dan …"

"Dan?"

"Dia bersama Sasuke."

Sakura menatap Naruto dingin. "Jadi mereka mantan kekasih?" tanpa sadar Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Brengsek!

"Tidak juga." Naruto menggeleng pasti. "Mereka tidak pernah menjalin kasih. Saat itu yang aku tahu Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya pada _Teme_, tapi suamimu hanya diam saja mengabaikan wanita itu. Setelah itu, Hinata selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke selalu menghindar, tapi kemudian karena satu alasan, dia membiarkan saja Hinata melakukan sesuka hatinya. Sampai sekarang."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Bernapas. Jadi Sasuke bermusuhan dengan Sai karena memperebutkan seorang wanita? Dan itu Hinata. Wanita dengan tinggi semampai dan wajah mulus seperti tanpa dosa. Wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Sakura benci harus membandingkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pendek. "Tidak ada. Hari ini dia mengundurkan diri karena ulah bos-mu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto nampak terkejut.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak akur dengan Sai karena Hinata. Lalu kau? Apa yang membuatmu juga terlihat memusuhi Sai? Apa kau juga menyukai wanita Hyuuga itu? Atau ... saat kalian masih sekolah, Sasuke sudah membayarmu dengan puluhan juta untuk ikut memusuhi Sai-_sensei_, eh?" Jelas, Sakura menyindir.

Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Sialan kau! Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja setia kawan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Oke. Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa–apa dengan Hinata, itu melegakan, tapi dia harus berhati–hati mengingat Hinata tertarik pada Sasuke. Niat memiliki suaminya pasti ada. Dan sialannya, kemungkinan besar Hinata tidak tahu tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Nona-nya itu termenung.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku gelisah karena wanita itu—Hinata."

Naruto menatap Sakura serius. "Kau perlu bicara dengan Sasuke."

"Ya, akan aku coba." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lalu—

_Grep_!

Sakura memeluk leher pria itu hangat dan tentu saja itu membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Naruto-_kun_, makanlah yang banyak. Berjanjilah kau akan terus sehat, jangan sakit. Aku benar–benar membutuhkanmu untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan. Naruto sempat menganga terkejut beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia nyengir geli seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Ya, lebih tepatnya Naruto melambai ke arah camera CCTV. Pria itu yakin sekali kalau di suatu tempat, Sasuke melihat mereka dengan asap yang keluar dari setiap lubang yang ada di kepalanya.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Di ruang tengah Naruto yang duduk di sofa sedang mengajari Sakura yang duduk di atas karpet berbulu tepat di sebelah kaki Naruto. Pelajaran matematika, ya Narito tengah mengajari pelajaran Matematika, dan ternyata Naruto bukanlah guru yang sabar. Sama sekali bukan!

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Astaga Nona, begini saja kau tak bisa."

Naruto menatap Sakura tajam. "Sasuke, Suamimu itu jenius. Dan istrinya hanya seperti ini?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kesal seraya menatap Sakura gemas. "Demi Tuhan, kau memajang kepala yang tidak ada isinya!"

Naruto tertawa tak habis pikir seraya menatap Sakura nyalang. "Hebat sekali gurumu yang tahan dengan murid sepertimu."

Naruto dengan kaca mata membingkai mata indahnya, membantu Sakura menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Diiringi dengan sumpah serapah. Kalau bukan karena perjanjian: '_**Sakura harus patuh selama belajar dengan Naruto',**_ Sakura pasti sudah menyumpal mulut sadis supirnya. Sialan sekali! Sakura rela dicaci maki demi sepuluh nomor tentang aljabar.

Mereka asik mengerjakan soal–soal milik Sakura, sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari buku saat bayangan Sasuke tertangkap matanya. Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Berdiri, Sakura! Dan menyingkir!" perintah Sasuke yang serta merta di patuhi Sakura.

_Duagh_!

"Argggh! Kakiku! Tulangku! Dokter! Aku butuh Dokter!" Naruto berteriak–teriak sambil meringis. Berguling–guling di sofa. Kenapa? Sasuke menendang tulang keringnya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak memeluknya." Sasuke terlihat puas.

"Jangan bicara padaku! Setelah aku melakukan visum, pengacaraku akan menghubungimu. Segera!" Naruto berusaha melotot. Belum sadar kalau mata sipitnya tidak bisa melotot.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang terdiam kaku melihat tragedi di depannya itu. "Dan kau! Kau yang memelukku. Jangan merengek kalau besok suamimu diseret ke penjara karena menganiayaku!" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan terpincang menuju kamar tamu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap punggung Naruto prihatin. _'Itu karma karena kau telah mem_-bully _diriku tadi Uzumaki Naruto.' Inner_ Sakura berteriak penuh kemenangan.

_Naruto yang malang _...

Sasuke menatap Istirinya itu datar. "Hn, kemasi buku–bukumu! Mulai sekarang kau akan belajar di ruang kerjaku." Perintah Sasuke. Sungguh! Dia tidak memikirkan Naruto yang mungkin sedang berguling di kasur seraya memeluk tulang keringnya. Tidak sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi ... _Naruto yang malang_.

.

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, kini Sakura berada di ruang kerja pria itu. Duduk di sofa yang menghadap kursi besar Sasuke. Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ya Tuhan, sulit sekali. Godaan terbesar ada di depannya.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang dan terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya. Pria itu bahkan belum membersihkan dirinya, bekerja kembali—itu Sasuke sekali. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang isi kepalanya bercabang. Sesekali melirik Sasuke, saat Sasuke lengah dan Sakura mulai lupa, ia akan melihat Sasuke terang–terangan—menikmati ketampanannya. Kini Sakura bahkan menopangkan dagunya di atas meja. Menonton Sasuke.

Demi kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai mengeras, Sasuke kini tengah menahan sebuah senyuman agar tidak terbit di wajahnya. Mati–matian mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat serius. Ada apa dengannya?

Sasuke masih memandangi layar di depannya. Ya, layar monitor yang Sakura anggap itu berisi pekerjaan Sasuke. Mana Sakura tahu jika nyatanya layar itu menampilkan hasil rekam camera CCTV di sebuah ruangan—ruang kerja Sasuke. Dengan bar–bar, Sasuke memperbesar gambar Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan suami tampannya. Itu kau—Sasuke. Ya, mereka saling memperhatikan melalui media yang berbeda. Secara langsung dan tidak langsung. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke tengah memandang wajahnya melewati CCTV itu.

_Tidak bisakah suami-stri ini berhenti bertingkah konyol?_

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ketika Sakura kembali ke kamar. Merasa bosan karena Sasuke hanya menatap layar monitornya—_masih _sibuk dengan _pekerjaanya_. Ya, dia belum tahu. Sakura merangkak menaiki ranjangnya ketika Sasuke masuk kamar.

Dengan gerakan pelan nan menggoda, Sasuke mulai melepaskan dasinya. Melepaskan juga jam tangannya. Meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Sungguh—mata Sakura sangat bermasalah. Gerakan biasa milik Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi di matanya kini.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di lemari pakaiannya, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas meja bergetar. Sakura meringsut ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Mendekati benda yang sedang bergetar itu. Naruto! Itu panggilan dari Naruto.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Sakura memberi tahu. Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa?"

'...'

"Hn. Setelah aku selesai, aku akan ke sana. Segera." Sasuke menutup panggilannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

[Sakura]

Itu tadi apa? telepon dari Naruto? Dan Sasuke mau pergi? Jangan–jangan …

"Ugggh!" Tiba–tiba aku merasa paru–paruku menyempit. Sulit sekali bernapas dengan baik. Sasuke akan pergi. Mungkinkah dia akan menemui jalangnya lagi? Aku menutup mataku yang mulai terasa sedikit lembab.

Sial! Sasuke bahkan membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi. Perih sekali hatiku mengingat saat–saat dia bersamaku. Dia bahkan membuat aku hanya bisa menikmati sisa wangi parfum yang sudah bercampur dengan keringatnya. Wanita–wanita jalang itu diperlakukan lebih baik daripada aku. Atau jangan–jangan Sasuke menanggalkan pakaiannya saat bercinta dengan mereka? Hampir saja aku menangis, jika saja—

_Cklek_!

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian gantinya—terlihat kasual. Tampan seperti biasa dan wangi. Aku mengikuti gerak–geriknya dengan mataku. Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menatapku.

"Tidurlah. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku menatap punggung suamiku itu tajam. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meniduri para jalang brengsek itu! Tidak akan. Aku berlari mendahului Sasuke. Tepat setelah Sasuke meraih kenop pintu. Membanting pintu itu agar tertutup lagi, kemudian menguncinya.

_BLAM! _

_CKLEK!_

Saat ini entah keberanian apa yang merasuki diriku, dan aku melupakan bagaimana prosesnya sehingga aku bediri di hadapan Sasuke yang mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terlihat bingung dan terkejut, walau sedikit—kami saling menatap.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon. Kita perlu bicara." Lirihku pelan, semoga Sasuke mendengar.

"Hn, aku masih ada urusan." Sahut Sasuke datar seraya memandangku dingin.

_Dia pasti berbohong_!

"Tapi kita perlu bicara. Tolong." Kini suaraku muncul. Sedikit meninggi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bicara. Kau. Dan. Aku." Aku tekankan. Mataku masuk jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Hn, itu bisa nanti. Sekarang—"

"Kau jangan perg!" potongku cepat.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan entah apa artinya. "Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku mohon jangan pergi Sasuke ..." lirihku pelan.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Kulihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku—ah tidak! Dia tak menghampiriku, tapi ia terus berjalan melewatiku. Kudengar suara kenop pintu tergeser, ya aku yakin dia mulai memutar kenop pintu, apa dia akan benar-benar pergi pada para jalangnya? Atau lebih parahnya ... apakah dia akan pergi menemui—Hyuuga Hinata? Tidak kumohon jangan!

Aku berbalik dan menatap punggungnya sendu. "Kumohon ... jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" aku tak peduli dengan harga diriku untuk saat ini, lebih dari itu ... aku tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku hanya untuk para wanitanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

><p><strong>silent reader xD <strong>: _Yosh. Ini udah update._

**Guest **: _Udah_.

**gapunya akun** : _Jika kamu tidak suka cara penokohan yang aku tempatkan, lebih baik kamu ngga usah memaksakan diri baca fanfic tulisanku ya? Aku tau mungkin kamu ngga suka tokoh Hinata melihat bagaimana kamu menyebut karakter itu. Tapi mengenai pertanyaan kamu, kenapa aku suka sekali membuat karakter Hinata menjadi pihak ketiga itu karena tokoh yang aku buat memiliki sifat dan sikap yang sama seperti Hinata. Terlahir di keluarga ternama, memiliki wajah polos, anggun, cantik, dan lembut. Jadi ... adakah tokoh di anime Naruto yang seperti itu selain Hinata? Aku ngga mungkin milih Ino, 'kan? Kamu pasti tau sifat Ino jauh dari apa yang aku sebutin di atas. Karin? Oh itu apalagi. Tenten? Ayolah bahkan sikap Tenten hampir sama kayak Sakura. Temari? Please ngga mungkin banget. Konan? Wanita itu terlalu misterius. Shion? Dia terlalu aneh kalo memerankan tokoh itu. Saara? Apalagi. Ayame? Oh please. Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Itu semua adalah tuntutan cerita. Dan lagi ... sepertinya semua fanfic yang aku tulis itu selalu salah dan jelek di mata kamu ya? Maaf aku memang bukan penulis hebat dan sempurna. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cerita yang kamu sukai, jadi jika kamu mau baca fanfic sesuai seleramu lebih baik jika kamu bikin cerita sendiri. Bukannya apa, kamu sering review pedes cuma karena fanfic itu tidak kamu sukai. Aku pikir apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah, setidaknya jika kamu tidak suka fic itu lebih baik kamu ngga usah kasih review sekalian. Kami para author cuma menulis cerita apa yang kami khayalkan, kami bukan budak readers. Hargailah apa yang kami kasih untuk kalian para pembaca, bukan sebuah cemoohan hanya karena apa yang kami berikan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan. Maaf dan terima kasih._

**Guest **: _Siapa Hinata akan terjawab di chapter depan. Hinata memang milik Naruto ... secara Sasa NHL juga loh ^^ tapi khusus di fic ini ... maaf Hinata bukan milik Naruto._

**nyaaaan **: _Iya semoga saja_.

**My Lily** : _Hihi wajar, 'kan Sakura cemburu di saat sang Suami dipeluk cewek lain-,- Fic A. D. T. O. Y Sasa pending dulu ya? Mau namatin fanfic ini dulu._

**dewazz **: _Oke_.

**Guest **: _Yosh! Ini udah lanjut._

**obin **: _Ya, terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut._

**Guest **: _Haha ya, jangan khawatir SasuSaku ngga akan pisah cuma gara-gara orang ketiga ko. Ini udah lanjut._

**Guest **: _Udah_.

**key **: _Yang sabar ya. SasuSaku akan bahagia pada waktunya kelak. #eaaaa_

**chiachi **: _Oke, ini udah lanjut._

**YesungKIM **: _Um, coba deh kamu flashback. Maksud dari kalimat itu adalah; sekarang Sakura masih SMA, 'kan? Dan dia udah tidur sama Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sakura lulus SMA. Nah maksud Naruto ngomong gitu itu Sakura yang belum lulus SMA tapi Sakura udah tidur sama Sasuke. Semoga mengerti ya._

**IchiKuran **: _Salam kenal juga. Haha iya Sasa juga suka scene humor di fic ini. Oke, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih._

**Chichak Deth **: _Nah ini reader yang setia :D Hallo Chichak-san! Makasih ya udah mau repot-repot review berulang kali buat menyemangatiku. Yosh ini udah lanjut._

**taca haruno **: _Iya Sasa emang mau nuntasin fanfic ini dulu._

**Guest **: _Hai. Iya ini udah lanjut._

**Guest **: _Terima kasih. Yosh! Ini udah lanjut._

**Chinatsu **: _Sabar-sabar. Siapa Hinata akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Ini udah update._

**ame **: _Wah terima kasih sudah mau jujur atas pemikiranmu itu. Jika fanfic ini memang sudah membosankan bagimu, aku tidak merasa keberatan jika kamu berhenti baca fic yang menurut kamu membosankan ini. Toh aku bikin cerita buat yang suka aja, jadi no problem. Thanks._

**Log in? Cek PM ya.**

**Sign, with love.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

**Warn : Lime inside!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 6 <strong>

**.**

[Sakura]

Aku berbalik dan menatap punggungnya sendu. "Kumohon ... jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" aku tak peduli dengan harga diriku untuk saat ini, lebih dari itu ... aku tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku hanya untuk para wanitanya itu.

Kulihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. "Hn?" sahutnya seraya melipat tangannya di dada lalu menatapku datar. "Memang kaupikir aku akan kemana?"

_Glek_!

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba untuk menelan ludahku. "Me-memangnya kau akan kemana?" aku membeo.

Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Ke ruang kerjaku. Naruto menunggu di sana."

_JDEEER_!

"APA?" Aku berharap kehilangan kesadaranku saat ini. Adakah sebuah jurang terdekat di sini? Demi Tuhan aku rela masuk jurang tercuram di dunia daripada harus berada di situasi ini.

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatku yang terbengong _shock_. Ini sangat memalukan. Aku bertingkah seperti seorang perawan yang takut ditinggalkan oleh calon suaminya di hari pernikahan. Aku yakin, merah tomat di pipiku telah menjalar sempurna.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku yang berdiri dua langkah di depannya. Lalu ia meraih pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meraih pintu—membuka membuka pintu perlahan. Sasuke membawaku bersamanya. Dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pinggangku kami pun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Aku, dengan wajah merah dan rasa malu yang seakan bisa menenggelamkanku pun hanya mampu menunduk.

_Huwaaaaaaa aku malu SHANNARO!_

.

_Tap!_

_Cklek!_

Kami tiba di ruang kerjanya, kulihat Naruto sudah menunggu. Kali ini aku tidak terkejut lagi. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia tidak kurang ajar seperti itu. Benar. Lihatlah dia sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan ke atas meja—_jangan lupakan perban yang melilit di kaki kirinya_. Tampat di mana Sasuke menendang tulang keringnya tadi.

"Apa–apaan tanganmu yang ada di pinggangnya itu eh _Teme_?" Sinis Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih setia melilitkan tangan kekarnya posesif di pinggangku.

Sasuke mendudukkan aku di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia sendiri menuju kursi besarnya.

Kulihat Sasuke menatapku dengan seringaian yang sialan seksinya itu. Oke, aku punya firasat buruk melihat seringaiannya itu. "Hn, aku dicurigai akan meninggalkannya. Nonamu posesif sekali padaku." Sasuke dengan nada gelinya, dan wajah datarnya itu. Che, lihatlah dia terlihat menikmati leluconnya sendiri.

_Sialan_!

'_**Makanya, lain kali pakai otakmu Sakura! Bertanya dulu, kau punya mulut bukan? Sungguh! Kakimu bertindak lebih cepat daripada mulutmu.'**_ Apa itu? Apa baru saja aku dicemooh oleh _inner_-ku sendiri. SIAL.

_Inner brengsek kau tak membantuku SHANNARO!_

.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengerjakan beberapa berkas di ruangan ini dengan serius—dengan aku yang menikmati keduanya dalam pandanganku. Walaupun menyebalkan, wajah Naruto enak dipandang sebenarnya. Dia tampan dengan kulit _tan_-nya itu maksudku. Dan sekarang aku tahu satu hal lagi; Naruto tidak benar–benar menjadi supirku. Dia masih membantu pekerjaan kantor Sasuke.

Hanya sekitar 30 menit, mereka selesai. Kulihat Naruto membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku saat berjalan santai menuju pintu, hendak keluar. Namun dilangkahnya yang kelima, dia berhenti. Kemudian berjalan lagi—_dengan terpincang dan merintih._

"Aghh—! Kakiku ... kakiku ... Ibu kakiku." Rintihnya seraya melirikku dari ekor matanya itu.

Astaga! Dia lupa kalau dirinya sedang berakting? Haha oh astaga! Demi diriku yang sudah tidak perawan lagi! Pria pirang itu benar–benar sinting!

.

[Normal]

"Jadi apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam dengan kedua manik _onyx _indahnya itu.

Sakura meremas ujung kemejanya—takut. Ia tak yakin akan membahas ini sebenarnya, tapi ini tidak akan berhasil kalau dia tidak mencoba. Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah.

Mengerti kegugupan Sakura, Sasuke berjalan santai menuju sudut ruangan—dekat sebuah rak yang menyerupai perpustakaan mini. Sasuke duduk berselonjor di karpet mewahnya yang halus dan menumpuk kakinya.

"Hn, kemarilah!" panggil Sasuke, Sakura dengan sedikit ragu pun melangkah mendekat. Lalu gadis musim semi itu duduk di karpet yang sama. Bersila di samping Sasuke—menghadap pria itu.

"Ummh ..." Sakura menghirup napasnya dalam. Sekali lagi. "Maaf telah mencurigaimu." Lirihnya pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam seraya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku berpikir, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi." Sakura mulai memberanikan diri mendekati topik utama.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap wajah istri belianya itu dengan raut bingung yang tak kentara.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Sakura berbisik. "Jangan melakukannya lagi." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit mata terbelalak.

_BINGGO_!

"Kau tahu, berapa banyak wanita yang aku tiduri selama ini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dasar!" Desis Sakura, membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya untuk melatih diriku agar sembuh dari kelainan sialan itu." Desis Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu!" Jawab Sakura cepat. Menatap Sasuke lagi. "Tapi bagiku, lebih baik kau menamparku dan membuatku babak belur daripada kau harus tidur dengan ratusan wanita murahanmu itu!" Bentak Sakura emosi. Jujur sajalah! Kau meragukan kalimatmu sendiri, Sakura.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Bagiku … lebih baik aku tidak menyentuhmu daripada harus membuatmu terluka. Hanya demi memuaskan nafsuku, hanya demi menyalurkan hasratku, aku harus melukaimu. Aku masih belum memaafkan diriku sendiri, Sakura." Lirih Sasuke sendu.

'_Tapi aku bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkan kau memasuki mereka._' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Uchiha! Kalau kau tidak berhenti dari kebiasaanmu tidur dengan wanita murahanmu itu, maka aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuh tubuhku." Ancam Sakura serius. Malu sebenarnya karena kini pembicaraan mereka terlalu intim.

Sasuke menatap Sakura geli. "Cemburu lagi, hn Nyonya Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu kembali menatap suaminya serius. "Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita _pagi_-mu?"

"Wanita pagi?" beo Sasuke datar.

"Wanita malam adalah wanita yang kau temui di _malam _hari. Wanita pagi adalah wanita yang menemuimu di _pagi _hari. Ta-di pa-gi!" Nah, Sasuke kini sudah mengerti.

"Kau tahu namanya?" desah Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Hn."

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya? Membuatnya mendesah? Dan …" Sakura menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Dia benar–benar bisa gila. Melihat itu semua membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Oh harus pria _raven _itu akui betapa lucunya saat Sakura cemburu seperti ini—_menggemaskan_.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas setelahnya. "Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang aku kenal atau yang , kecuali kau." Lanjut Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menatap sang suami tampannya itu sendu nan ragu. "Kau yakin?" ada sebuah pukulan menghantam hati Sakura saat ia mendengar sendiri pengakuan Sasuke—_meniduri wanita lain._

"Hn. Mereka adalah wanita–wanita yang tidak aku kenal. Mereka pun begitu, mereka tak mengenalku dan melihat wajahku karena selain denganmu, aku tidak penah meniduri wanita dengan penerangan seperti ini. Gelap. Selalu dalam keadaan gelap gulita." Jelas Sasuke.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kami selalu melakukan dalam ruangan yang gelap. Wanita–wanita itu hanya tahu, mereka melayani pria kaya raya yang membayar tubuh mereka dengan mahal. Tanpa tahu bagaimana wajahku sebenarnya. Aku bahkan selalu memakai parfum lain saat bersama mereka." Sakura menganga mendengar kenyataan dari mulut suaminya itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat. Sakura meringsut mendekati Sasuke. Selalu sesuai keinginan, 'kan? Pesona Uchiha memang tidak bisa diragukan.

"Jadi, walaupun aku sudah meniduri ratusan wanita di luar sana…" Sasuke sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya, dan—

_Sraakk_!

Sasuke merobek kemeja Sakura. Memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang terbungkus bra hitam, dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Hanya tubuh ini yang bisa aku nikmati keindahannya," lanjut Sasuke tenang sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan seduktif. "Kau adalah satu–satunya wanita yang aku lihat dalam keadaan telanjang."

_Blushh_! Meronalah pipimu Sakura.

_Sial_!

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya—mengarahkan kepalanya pada buah dada Sakura. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke mengecup belahan dadanya. Sakura menegang, tentu saja. Tapi dengan sigap dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan, lalu merapatkan kembali kemejanya—menutup tubuhnya dari pandangan mesum Sasuke. Pembicaraan ini belum selesai.

"Tetap saja! Kau merasakan mereka. Kau meraba mereka." Sakura menjawab dengan antusias.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iblis. "Hn, meraba? Tidak. Aku tidak meraba mereka, tapi aku _memukuli _mereka, Nona."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Tidak hanya mereka. Sakura juga jadi salah satu yang dipukuli, 'kan?

"Aku melakukannya juga padamu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terluka—penyesalan yang tidak ada habisnya. "Dan Hinata … jika dulu kau pernah melihat kami berciuman, itu dia yang menciumku. Bukan aku yang menciumnya." Jelas Sasuke tegas.

"Itu sama saja, kau tahu? Kau bahkan bisa menolaknya, 'kan? Tapi apa yang kulihat? Kau bahkan terlihat sangat _menikmatinya _saat itu." Sergah Sakura panas. Hinata lagi, Hinata lagi. Sakura muak!

"Hn, itu berbeda. Kau salah paham, menikmatinya? Bahkan aku merasa jijik pada bibirku waktu itu." Sahut Sasuke serius.

"_Okay_." Sakura mengangkat tangannya—menyerah. "Kenapa kau … bisa seperti _ini_?" Suara Sakura terdengar ragu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sesaat. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak. Saat ia membuka mata. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata Sasuke yang gusar, gugup, dan terluka. Ini tentang kesedihan.

"Hn, bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk di dengar. Aku memperingatkanmu." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Aku masih ingin mendengarnya." Ingat? Sakura adalah gadis paling keras kepala yang Sasuke temui.

"Teman." Napas Sasuke mulai memburu. "Itu temanku. Aku bersamanya hampir sepanjang waktu. Aku menemaninya hampir setiap malam. Kau tahu, aku selalu menghargai teman – temanku."

"Kenapa dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Jujur saja melihat mata Suaminya yang menyiratkan luka membuat hati Sakura merasa tercubit, tapi tidak! Sakura harus tahu apa penyebab Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Nasibnya kurang beruntung, aku rasa. Dia tinggal dengan ibu tirinya—seorang mucikari. Seorang pelacur berumur yang gila. Dia penderita juga. Maksudku …" Sasuke menggelang pelan. Sedikit ragu. "Menganiaya pria muda yang tidur dengannya." Lanjut Sasuke lirih.

_Deg_!

Sakura memandang Sasuke sendu. _'Itu mirip denganmu, Uchiha.'_ Sakura membatin.

"Temanku tertekan sendirian. Jadi, aku menemaninya, dan itu membuatku selalu menonton ibu tirinya. Hampir setiap malam."

_'Jadi Sasuke trauma dengan apa yang dilihatnya.' _Batin Sakura miris.

"Kau yakin untuk melanjutkan? Aku rasa, aku … sudah cukup." Sakura merasa iba, sungguh. Tidak pernah dia melihat Sasuke yang terluka seperti ini. Wajah pria-nya memucat dan merah mewarnai matanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau harus mendengarnya Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya—membelai pipi Sakura. "Sampai suatu hari, terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kami. Dia menghindariku. Aku berusaha menjelaskan, dan aku mendatangi rumahnya." Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Kali ini tidak tampan sama sekali di mata Sakura. Tidak sama sekali! Sakura benci wajah Suaminya yang seperti ini.

"..." Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Malam itu, dia menyerahkan aku pada ibu tirinya." Lirih Sasuke.

_JDEEER_!

Bagai tersambar petir jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Sasuke ... kau—?" Sakura tersentak. Luar biasa terkejut. Ini bukan sekedar tontonan. Jadi Sasuke pernah menjadi korban? Sudah cukup! Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

_Bruk_!

Sakura spontan memeluk Sasuke. Berusaha menenangkan—mencoba meringankan bebannya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura semakin mendekat. Mendudukan gadis itu di pangkuannya, menyamankan posisi mereka.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, mereka saling menatap. "Kau bisa lari." Tekan Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke tidak lari saat itu?

"Tidak saat para pengawal pelacur brengsek itu menangkap dan mengikatku. Aku tak bisa kemana–mana." Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh—_menyedihkan_.

"Dan kau masih menyebut orang seperti itu sebagai teman? Mana ada teman seperti itu?" Sakura meninggikan nadanya. Bersumpah membenci 'teman' Sasuke itu. Sasuke menangguk—_ada_.

"Guru kesayanganmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

_DEG_!

Sai? Benar? Sakura menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kirinya, tak percaya—_tidak mungkin_. Orang brengsek yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini adalah Sai? Shimura Sai? Demi Tuhan dia tidak ingin percaya.

"Sai? Kalian dulu berteman?" tanya Sakura di tengah rasa _shock_-nya

"Lebih dari sekedar teman. Dia sahabat baik kami. Aku, Naruto dan Gaara." Jelas Sasuke sendu.

"Tapi dia menghancurkanmu." Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Dan apa itu karena Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Jadi itu alasanmu membiarkan Hinata di sekitarmu?" Membalas dendam rupanya. Membalas Sai dengan membiarkan Hinata berada di dekatnya.

"Hn."

"Naruto tahu?"

"Hn."

"Gaara-_nii_?"

"Tidak."

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke-mu yang malang Sakura. Sakura termenung dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Jadi ... Sai yang tega memberikan Sasuke pada Ibu tirinya yang _hyper _dan sadis? Mengapa ada manusia jahat seperti Sai? Ya Tuhan, sesak! Sakura tak bisa membayangkan apa yang wanita tua itu lakukan pada Sasuke hingga meninggalkan trauma mendalam. Sakura merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh karena sempat menganggap Sai lebih baik dari Sasuke. SIAL. Sai jauh lebih brengsek dari Suaminya. Ya, Sai lebih brengsek dari suamimu Sakura karena dialah Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku belum selesai." Sasuke meminta perhatian Sakura kembali yang termenung di pangkuannya.

"Aku sudah cukup. Jangan lagi." Sakura meringis. Tidak ingin mendengar kengerian yang lain lagi. Sudah cukup! Sakura tidak mau mendengar masa kelam Sasuke. Tidak mau.

"Aku memaksamu untuk mendengar ini." Sasuke memaksa.

"Tidak Sasuke. Jangan …" mohon Sakura pilu.

_Grep_!

Sasuke mencengkeram bahu rapuh Sakura erat, lalu kedua maniknya menatap Sakura dalam. "Aku mencintaimu!" singkat, pada, jelas—_to the point_.

_BANG_!

_Hati Sakura meledak_.

Gadis itu terdiam lemas di pangkuan Sasuke. Banyak kata yang ingin dia ucapkan, tapi tak satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. _Intens_. Seperti akan memangsa gadis mungil itu. Mata Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong.

_Blush_!

Astaga! Pipimu merah Sakura. Jangan tanyakan kalau masalah merona. Sakura memang selalu merona di tangan Sasuke, bukan?

_Chup_!

Sasuke mendaratka sebuah ciuman. Di leher Sakura. "Ughh—!" refleks Sakura melenguh pelan. Ia langsung menggigit bibirnya agar suaranya teredam. Bagian itu adalah salah satu titik rangsangnya.

"Aku suka ini." Sasuke menyentuh leher Sakura. Menandai kalau itu adalah tempat favoritnya. "Berdiri, Sakura! Kamarmu menunggu. Tidur! Jangan berharap aku akan mengizinkanmu tidur larut setelah aku mendengar Naruto berkata kalau kau memajang kepala yang tidak ada isinya." Perintah Sasuke datar.

Sasuke sudah kembali. Kembali menjadi Sasuke yang menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Kata-kata datar nan dinginnya, tatapan intimidasi dan tukang perintah. Ya Tuhan, pria ini baru saja mengatakan cinta, 'kan? Tapi apa ini? Sungguh tidak romantis.

Sakura cemberut. Hilang sudah khayalan tentang Sasuke yang akan bersikap manis, menggendongnya ke kamar atau memeluknya semalaman. Tapi ... tak dapat gadis itu pungkiri kini ia sangat bahagia. Dan akhir malam ini, Sakura menjadi sangat tolol. Diam. Melamum. Dengan wajah yang selalu merah di kamarnya.

_**Sasuke mencintainya.**_

.

Setelah Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang kerjanya, pria itu berdiri . Berjalan menuju jendela besar yang sudah diperbaiki setelah tragedi mengamuknya kemarin. Sasuke memandang ke luar—menatap langit. Menerawang jauh. Ia memejamkan mata, dan kembali mengingat masa kelamnya.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Kau salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskan." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sai.

"Salah paham katamu? Kau kira aku akan percaya? Hinata sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin bersamanya. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menusukku seperti ini, Sasuke." Sai mengeras.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengelak tegas.

"Hentikan omong kos—" ucapan Sai terputus saat pintu terbuka. Ibu tirinya.

_Prang_!

Wanita itu melempar gelas yang dibawanya ke arah Sai—mengenai kepala pemuda _eboni _itu. Beruntung karena tidak menimbulkan luka serius. Tidak ada darah.

"Kau tidak membawa pesananku, Brengsek!" Teriak wanita itu. "Siapkan dirimu!"

"Maaf, _Mom_." Sai berkata pelan. "Aku membawanya. Dia ada disini, untukmu." Mata Sai mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Shimura Sai!" Sasuke membentak, tak percaya sahabatnya akan melakukan ini padanya.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lapar. "Wow! Max, bawa pesananku ke kamar. Aku ingin menikmatinya." Mata wanita itu berbinar melihat Sasuke. Tersenyum nakal yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

3 orang pengawal Mom menyeret Sasuke. Sesekali memukul, saat Sasuke mencoba melawan. Tapi perlawanan itu sia–sia. Dia di bawa ke kamar wanita itu yang beraroma _sex_. Puntung rokok, botol minuman dan kondom bekas pakai berserakan di mana–mana.

_**Dan semua terjadi begitu saja.**_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka mata. Kembali dari dunia memori yang gelap. Masa lalu itu sudah bertahun–tahun berlalu, tapi Sakura membuat Sasuke harus mengingatnya lagi. Seakan–akan semua itu baru terjadi kemarin. Membuka luka di hati terdalam Sasuke.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Sakura mendapatkan _mood _yang sangat bagus. Saat pagi di sekolah pun, dia selalu tersenyum riang. Ya, walaupun senyum itu sirna sesaat ketika melihat beberapa tempat yang mengingatkan pada Sai. Mengingat lagi cerita Sasuke. Teringat lagi wajah terluka pria yang mencintanya.

Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan rasa suka cita dalam hatinya. Semenjak semalam itu, ponsel adalah benda yang paling ia sukai, kini. Ya, melihat foto pernikahan mereka lama–lama. Tersenyum sendiri. Merona sendiri. Nah, kau terlihat lebih sinting dari Naruto, Nona Uchiha.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, berdiri menghadap jendela besar di ruang tamu. Menatap setia air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan betapa dinginnya di luar sana. Grrr…

Di belakangnya, Naruto dan Nenek Chiyo sedang duduk di sofa. Naruto sedang ber-_selca _ria. Membuat banyak foto yang isinya hanya gambar wajahnya saja. Lalu meng-_upload _ke akun twitternya. Jangan lupakan kalau dia pasti akan menulis tentang cuaca di sana.

Gambar wajah sendunya akan ditulis hari yang mendung. Wajah cerianya ia tulis hari yang cerah. Mungkin saja saat Sasuke menendang tulang keringnya kemarin, dia akan memasang foto dengan wajah memelas. Menulis, hujan badai. Petir di mana–mana. Tsunami mengguncang! Oh baiklah itu terlalu berlebihan.

_Si Sinting yang tampan_!

Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto sambil mengupas buah yang ada di meja. Pria pirang dengan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu kadang duduk, berdiri, jongkok bahkan berbaring di karpet. Untuk apa? percuma kalau pada akhirnya wajahnya saja yang memenuhi satu _frame _penuh.

Sakura yang tengah termenung langsung menegakkan tubuhya, dan melihat serius ke depan. Ke arah sebuah mobil yang perlahan masuk ke halaman—Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menerbitkan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin Sasuke-_Nya_.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Nenek Chiyo berdiri, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ini terlihat seperti rumah." Kalimat Sasuke seadanya. Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju sofa _single_, tidak jauh dari Naruto. Dan setiap langkahnya, membuat batin Sakura protes tak terima. Kenapa Sasuke tak menghampirinya? Mengapa dia justru menghampiri Supir menyebalkan itu? Bahkan Sasuke tak meliriknya sedikit pun.

Che, kau mengharapkan apa Haruno? Dia menghampirimu lalu memeluk dan menciummu? Setelah dia menyatakan cinta padamu? Kau terlalu berharap banyak. Mimpi saja! Kau menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia masih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa romantisme yang berlebihan. Sakura pun mendesah berat dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela—membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" Tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Melihat hujan." Jawab Sakura tak peduli dengan posisi _masih _membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn, benar–benar gadis 17 tahun." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya. "Sakura!" panggilnya tegas.

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut dengan gumaman singkat seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Sasuke berdiri.

"Mencoba sesuatu?" gumam Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"_Baa-san_, aku rasa dapur membutuhkanmu sekarang." Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengusir yang sangat sopan. "Dan kau _Dobe_! Masuk ke kamarmu, sekarang!" Sasuke memerintah, seakan berbicara pada anak nakal—pada Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo pergi tanpa diminta dua kali, sedangkan Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Bersungut–sungut sebal seakan ia di suruh pergi ke neraka. Sungguh! Kesenangan Sasuke, merusak kesenangan Naruto.

"Kau, tetap di sana." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura seraya berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis itu setelah Nenek Chiyo dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang tamu.

_Sret_!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura. Membuatnya menghadap jendela. Halaman depan yang basah karena hujan adalah pemandangan Sakura sekarang. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya menekan tubuh Sakura pada kaca jendela yang besar.

"Ohh!" Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura.

"Pegang tanganku! Yang kuat! Jangan lepaskan apapun yang terjadi!" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada perintah yang mutlak.

Sakura ragu, tapi ia tetap mematuhi. Menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya—menempel pada kaca jendela. Sakura memegangnya, mencengkeramnya erat.

Tiba–tiba tubuh Sasuke merapat kepadanya, dan Wow! Sakura bisa merasakan benda keras itu. Ereksi Sasuke. Sangat keras menempel sempurna di pinggulnya.

"Sasuke…" lirih Sakura saat merasakan Sasuke mulai bergerak di belakangnya.

Terus! Menekan, menekan dan semakin menekan Sakura pada kaca yang ada di depan gadis itu. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju–mudur. Bergerak liar di belakang Sakura. Menusukkan kejantanannya pada pinggul Sakura, kadang Sasuke sedikit merendah agar menyentuh bokong bulat istri belianya itu.

"Pegang tanganku kuat! Jangan biarkan aku menyakitimu." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara berat sarat akan gairah. Sakura mencengkeram tangan Sasuke semakin kuat, menekannya pada kaca.

_Jangan sampai Sasuke menyakitinya!_

Tidak ada pakaian yang terlepas, tidak ada sentuhan dari kulit ke kulit kecuali bibir Sasuke yang dengan rakus menghisap leher dan tengkuk Sakura. Walaupun mereka dalam posisi dan gerakan seperti sedang bercinta, tapi Sakura sadar, hatinya yang terdalam sudah memberitahu kebenarannya. Sasuke sedang belajar mengandalikan dirinya. Mereka tidak bercinta, tapi mereka melakukan _therapy_.

Melupakan segala gairah yang membuncah dari dalam diri Sakura. Ia menahan dorongan Sasuke. Melupakan nikmat dari kejantanan Sasuke yang sesekali menggesek kewanitaannya. Meski terhalang beberapa lapis kain. Mengabaikan kebutuhan yang semakin mendesak. kebutuhan untuk dipuaskan.

'_Jangan mengacaukan pertahanan Sasuke, Sakura!'_ Naluri Sakura mengingatkan.

Sasuke menggeram. Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dia bayangkan. Sasuke mengira, melakukan '_seks di luar_' seperti ini akan mudah baginya untuk mengendalikan, tapi ini tidak mudah. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya pada Sakura. Tangannya sudah terasa gatal. Ingin menyentuh Sakura-_Nya_. Oh, _shit_! Setidaknya Sasuke ingin menjabak rambut Sakura.

Sebenarnya, pegangan Sakura pada tangan Sasuke dirasa masih cukup rapuh untuk Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke mau, ia bisa menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dengan mudah. Tapi tekadnya adalah mencoba metode ini. Hanya dengan membayangkan Metode ini saja, sudah membuat ereksi Sasuke menegang seharian di kantor.

Dengan gerakan dan desakan yang terus menggila. Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya. Menjauh dari kaca. Ingin menghampiri helaian rambut Sakura yang menggoda, tapi Sakura merasakan gerakan tangan Sasuke.

_Dugh_!

Sakura membanting pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar menempel pada kaca lagi. Mencengkeram lebih kuat. Lebih Kuat. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Berbisik dengan susah payah.

"Kau bisa." Napas Sakura semakin terengah. "Kau bisa, sayang. Bertahanlah!" lirih Sakura tulus seraya menatap bayangan Sasuke lewat kaca jendela.

_Sayang_?

Demi Tuhan, tega 'kah kau menyakiti Sakura-_Mu _yang memanggilmu sayang, Sasuke?

Sasuke menggeram parah. Suaranya nyaris berteriak. Dia bergerak lebih cepat, cepat dan cepat. Mencari sesuatu yang dia cari. Menggesek liar kejantanannya pada tubuh bagaian belakang Sakura. Mencari puncak yang tengah ia daki. Dan—

"Eunghhh—!" Suara Sasuke tertahan. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Membalik tubuh gadis itu dengan cepat. Menyambar bibir ranum yang sedari tadi hanya ia bayangkan. Melumat keras sambil menekan kejantananya pada tubuh Sakura. Menekan kuat saat pelepasannya terjadi. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Milik Sasuke yang menempel di perutnya, berkedut beberapa kali.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke pelan. Butuh bernapas. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memejamkan mata dangan napas yang memburu. Sakura melirik ereksi Sasuke yang terbalut celana abu–abu. Basah! Celana bagian depan Sasuke basah dan membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

Sasukenya berhasil. Ia mendapatkan klimaksnya tanpa menyakiti Sakura. Awal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sudah berangkat bekerja pagi–pagi sekali. Karena ada keperluan mendadak, jadi dia harus pergi ke kantor lebih awal dari biasanya. Sekarang Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Setelah menyapu wajahnya dengan bedak ringan dan memulas bibir tipisnya dengan _lip tint _merah _before blossom_, Sakura berjalan ke meja kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang. Meraih ponselnya.

"Ini aneh." Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap layar ponsel yang memasang foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

_Bukan! Bukan_!

Bukan foto itu yang aneh. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Melihat tanggal di menu utamanya. Dia sadar satu hal. Dia tidak mendapat periodenya bulan ini. Aneh? Demi Tuhan, itu tidak aneh Sakura. Itu wajar. Mengingat kau bersuami, kalian berhubungan dan tidak ada pengaman. Di mana letak keanehannya kalau kau tidak mendapatkan masa berdarahmu?

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya. Terburu keluar kamar dan mencari Nenek Chiyo. Di dapur, wanita separuh baya itu tersenyum pada Sakura saat Nonanya itu mendekat. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berhadapan dengan Nenek Chiyo. Sakura menghembuskan napas. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia ragu, malu, gugup dan … takut.

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Umm …" Sakura meremas tangannya. "_Baa-san_ ... tolong belikan aku alat tes—kehamilan." Suara Sakura nyaris hilang di akhir kalimat.

Nenek Chiyo tersentak. Terkejut, tapi dia tidak menghakimi. Sudah cukup ia melihat Nonanya sedang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Ketakutan. Dengan bijaksana ia tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

"Baik Nona."

Nenek Chiyo berbalik. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan pikirannya. Nenek Chiyo yang beranjak meninggalkan dapur, melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Di belakang punggung Sakura. Nenek Chiyo menempelkan dari telunjuknya di bibir. Memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk tetap tenang. Nenek Chiyo tahu Naruto mendengar semuanya. Naruto mengangguk paham.

.

_DEG!_

_Dua garis!_

Sakura meremas alat tes kehamilan yang ada di tangannya. Dia hamil. Sungguh, sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia senang? Jujur saja iya, tapi dia terlalu takut. Dia bahkan masih memakai seragamnya sekarang. Dan dia melupakan tentang sekolah. Ya Tuhan, hamil. Hamil tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Sakura.

_Dia butuh Sasuke_.

Dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari Naruto, dan dia melihat pria itu sedang berbicara serius dengan Nenek Chiyo di ruang tengah. Sakura berjalan teburu kearah mereka, wajahnya pucat. Memberi petunjuk untuk Naruto dan Nenek Chiyo tentang prediksi mereka. Gadis ini memang hamil.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Sasuke, Naruto-_kun_!" Suara Sakura bergetar, dan dengan mantap Naruto mengangguk.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Sasuke, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat ke arah _lift_. Ingin segera memberitahu Sasuke. Bagaimana reaksi pria itu? Senang, 'kah? Kecewa, 'kah? Astaga, Sakura benar–benar penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini?

Sampai di depan ruangan Sasuke, Sakura masuk keruangan itu pelan–pelan—mengintip Sasuke. Dia berada di sana. Berdiri menghadap kaca. Memunggungi dirinya. Dan Sasuke, tidak sendirian. Ada seorang wanita tua berambut biru gelap bersamanya.

Dari mereka berdua, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Menikahlah dengan Hinata segera." Ucap wanita tua itu tanpa basa–basi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa? Kalian sudah bertunangan."

"Itu karena kau yang memintanya." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

_DEG_!

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat. Wajahnya seperti ditampar. Jantungnya seakan jatuh ke tanah. Bertunangan? Sasuke dengan Hinata? Kapan?

"Aku sudah menikah, _Baa-san_." Sasuke menggeram frustasi. _Baa-san_? Ya, wanita tua itu adalah nenek Sasuke. Madam Uchiha istri dari mendiang Kakek Sasuke—Uchiha Madara.

"Apa susahnya menikah lagi? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang penikahanmu dengan gadis ingusan itu. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Dia bisa jadi istri simpananmu Sasuke. Aku yakin Hinata juga tidak keberatan untuk itu. Dia sudah tahu tentang pernikahan kalian, dan dia masih menerimamu."

" _Baa-san_!" Sentak Sasuke.

Sakura menutup pintu perlahan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Madam Uchiha tanpa membuat mereka sadar akan kehadirannya. Sakura Berjalan keluar gedung sialan itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Kakinya lemas. Beban berat sangat terasa di pundaknya.

Brengsek sekali Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bilang Hinata bukan siapa-siapa, tapi apa ini? Dia bertunangan dengan Hinata? Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa–apa?

_BRENGSEK_!

Di lobi Sakura tidak menemukan Naruto. Kemana pria itu? Sakura meremas kemeja yang ada di depan dadanya. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata. Ini terlalu sakit sampai Sakura tidak bisa menangis. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Taksi. Sakura mencari taksi untuk pulang.

.

Di tempat lain, selesai memarkirkan mobilnya Naruto langsung menuju ruangan Sasuke. Menggunakan lift khusus presiden direktur. Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu. Setidaknya kalau pasangan gila itu berdebat, ia ada di tengah–tengah mereka.

Naruto sampai di ruangan Sasuke. Masuk tanpa mengetuk seperti biasa. Tapi—

_DEG_!

"Oh. Madam…" Naruto berdiri kaku sebelum akhirnya menunduk hormat. memberi salam untuk wanita tua yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

"Kau datang?" Madam Uchiha menatap Naruto tidak suka. "Kita lanjutkan ini di rumah. Pulanglah ke rumah orang tuamu." Madam Uchiha pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah arogan dan angkuhnya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kemari bersama Sakura, tapi aku pikir dia tidak berada di sini sekarang." Ujar Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan Sasuke seolah tengah mencari Nona merah muda-nya itu. Nihil.

"APA?" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap dan memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan di kepala mereka.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Sakura pasti mendengar semuanya. Sial. Ya, sial bagimu Uchiha.

"Sasu … Sakura memakai alat tes kehamilan. Sepertinya dia…" Sasuke melotot ngeri pada Naruto ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Panggil Dokter Kaguya ke rumah. Perintahkan dia untuk membawa alat selengkap–lengkapnya untuk memeriksa Sakura. Sekarang!" perintah Sasuke telak.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Dia meraih ponsel dan kunci mobil. Berjalan tergesa keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya iba, lalu Naruto pun ikut melangkah menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

Sakura berdiam diri di kamar, memeluk dirinya di atas ranjang. Dunianya terasa runtuh. Dia seperti jatuh ke dasar jurang. Kenapa takdirnya menjadi sialan seperti ini? Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Akhirnya. Air mata itu keluar juga.

Di saat dia kebingungan dengan kehamilan, yang Sakura dapatkan justru bukan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi Sasuke yang bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Sasuke itu suaminya. Suami yang –dia bilang- mencintainya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa sejauh ini? Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa sebrengsek itu.

_Apa salahnya sehingga hidupnya seperti ini?_

Sakura menghapus air matanya, saat ia mendengar derap langkah mendekati kamarnya. Dengan pandangan pilu, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang membuka pintu. Berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Di belakang Sasuke ada seorang berjas putih yang tampak sangat menawan. Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian perawat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan raut penyesalan dan khawatir di balik wajah datarnya itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura mendengar percakapannya dengan Neneknya. Pasti gadis itu marah. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikan. Ia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang yang terpanting baginya adalah memastikan kebenaran tentang kehamilan Sakura. Apa gadisnya baik–baik saja?

"Hn, Dokter Kaguya di sini untuk memeriksamu." Hanya itu kalimat Sasuke—dingin dan datar. Suami macam apa itu?

Setelahnya, Sakura melihat para perawat itu menyiapkan peralatan. Menyulap kamar Sasuke menjadi ruangan praktek dokter kandungan. Ada banyak alat. Termasuk alat USG dan monitor. Sakura hanya diam dan mengamati. Dia sudak kehilangan otaknya sejak keluar dari kantor Sasuke. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Selama kurang dari 30 menit, Dokter Kaguya memeriksa Sakura. Melakukan USG, bahkan mencetak foto janinnya dalam selembar hitam putih. Dan di sudut itu, Sasuke mengawasi. Melihat seluruh proses pemeriksaan dengan cermat. Sesekali menatap Sakura dengan raut cemas. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu. Mata Sakura bicara pada Sasuke—_tentang rasa kekecewaannya._

Dokter Kaguya mengangguk pada semua pekerjanya. Tersenyum lembut yang singkat pada Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Saya selesai, Tuan Uchiha."

"Jelaskan hasilnya padaku. Di ruanganku." Sasuke melangkah pergi dari kamarnya. Diikuti dengan Dokter Kaguya di belakangnya.

Sakura menunduk saat melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Dokter Kaguya. Tidak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya. Para perawat yang mulai mengemasi peralatan. Sakura mengelus perutnya. Benarkah di sini ada bayinya? Ini luar biasa. Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi ibu.

.

Setelah Dokter dan para pekerjanya pergi, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya kembali. Dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang. Pandangan gadis itu kosong menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya mengelus perutnya pelan. Sasuke sadar, ada bayinya di dalam perut Sakura. Bayi-_Nya_! Darah daging-_Nya_.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke mulai mendekat. Sasuke dengan penampilan sedikit kacau. Kemejanya sudah keluar dari lingkar celana. Lengan yang digulung asal sampai siku, dan dasi yang longgar di lehernya. Berdiri di depan Sakura, tangan Sasuke yang hangat memegang bahu gadis itu. Meremas sesaat untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Hn, gugurkan saja." Bisik Sasuke yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam kaku di dalam kamar—_dalam dunia bagai neraka yang ia buat untuk istrinya._

_Gugurkan saja..._

_Gugurkan saja..._

_Gugurkan_—!

_DEG_!

'_Setelah semua yang manimpaku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku ingin mati saja, Tuhan!_' Rintih Sakura pilu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

><p>A : Kenapa di cerita sakura terus yg menderita dan tersakiti?<p>

Q : Iya, tau kok kalau Sakura itu idupnya kasian. Hidup itu adil. Sakura pasti bahagia nanti walaupun gak sama Sasuke xD #kode #oups /Copas Kak Dira/

A : Sakura ko sering sekali ditokohkan jadi lemah dan memohon gitu?

Q : Namanya juga perempuan yang jatuh cinta. Sakura akan lemah jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dicintainya itu wajar, 'kan? Di sini tokoh Sakura itu ngga lemah, hanya saja Sakura tidak mau munafik sok tegar atau pergi ninggalin Sasuke, tapi nyatanya Sakura ngga bisa jauh dari tuh si bokong ayam-,- maklumi aja ya? Nantinya juga akan indah pada waktunya. Hidup itu ngga selamanya manis, 'kan? Hidup pasti penuh suka dan duka(?)

A : Kenapa sih orang ketiga selalu orang yg pasti menyukai sasuke, knp bukan sakura., klo seperti itukan di fic ini sakura lebih sering d cemburu dan makan hati.

Q : Haha di sanalah letak kepuasan seorang penulis. Makan hati? Itu bagus, 'kan? Berarti seorang Author berhasil menguras emosi sang pembaca. Lagi pula ... pesona Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa diragukan lagi. #Wink. Kalo Sasuke yang cemburu itu bahaya, nanti dia nyakitin Sakura lebih parah dong? Secara dia 'kan punya kelainan. Dan lagi, seorang pria sebenarnya tidak mudah cemburu karena para pria lebih memakai akal sehat daripada perasaan. Berbeda dengan perempuan, perempuan itu kebanyakan pake perasaan dari pada akal sehat. Jadi ngga terlalu aneh kalo kebanyakan perempuanlah yang makan hati.

A : Mana ada terapi kesembuhan seorang suami dengan ngeseks bareng cewek lain yg nggak bikin istrinya sakit hati. Kenapa sih Sakura ngga ninggalin Sasuke aja biar jera?

Q : Huwaaa kalian ngga tau beban berat yang Sasuke tanggung selama ini. Emang kalian pikir Sasuke menikmati seks dengan cewek lain? Kalian ngga tau Sasuke juga tersiksa. Dia bahkan jijik sama dirinya sendiri, kalo dia normal pasti dia ngga akan tidur sama jalang itu. Tapi daripada nyakitin Sakura bahkan Sasuke rela tidur sama para wanita bagai gigolo hanya karena dia ngga mau nyakitin Sakura. Apa kalian ngga liat penderitaan Sasuke? Jangan lihat Sasuke dengan sebelah mata dong! Kasian cucuk gue disalahin mulu #Hikss /PelukMbahMadara/ Sakura adalah gadis pantang menyerah, maka dari itu Sakura ngga mudah buat ninggalin Sasuke cuma gara-gara kekurangannya.

A : Kapan fanfic Kakak yang lain dilanjut? Ngga discont, 'kan?

Q : Err ... maaf ide lagi mentok, jadi semua fic aku pending dulu. Tenang nanti pasti aku lanjut ko.

A : Pensaran dengan SasuNaruSaiHina. Konfliknya selain tentang kelainan Sasu itu tentang mereka juga ya?

Q : Iya benar, selain konflik kelainan Sasuke masih ada konflik antara SasuNaruSaiHina. Semuanya saling berhubungan.

A : Kenapa sih selalu Hinata yang jadi orang ketiga di hubungan SasuSaku?

Q : EMANG TOKOH CANTIK KAYA HINATA NGGA BOLEH JADI ORANG KETIGA? xD

A : Hinata ada hubungan apa sih sama Sasuke?

Q : Tuh udah ada jawabannya, 'kan?

A : fict ini sampe berapa chap, Senpai? Terus fict ini bakalan happy ending 'kan?

Q : Fic ini akan ending antara chapter 8/9. Happy ending? Kita liat nanti ya? Sebenarnya mau Sad Ending atau Happy Ending itu akan terlihat indah tergantung dari sudut mana kita memandangnya.

A : Chapter ini kok pendek?

Q : Haha sebenarnya panjang loh, tapi aku sengaja bagi dua karena terlalu panjang chapternya takut pada pegel pas kalian bacanya xD

A : Apakah ada scene NaruHina?

Q : Tidak ada, maaf.

A : Jadi di sini Naruto bukan pacar Hinata ya?

Q : Yap.

A : Senpai dapet flame ya?

Q : Ya, udah biasa.

A : Keluarga besar Uchiha kemana?

Q : Di fic ini cuma fokus ke masalah SasuSaku aja.

A : Bukannya kelaian Sasuke itu lebih ke SADISME ya? Bukan Sadismacocism.

Q : Salah. Sasuke bukan hanya Sadisme, karena Sasuke juga suka disiksa. Jadi Sasuke bukan hanya seorang Sadisme, tapi juga Masokis. Sasuke menyukai keduanya: Disiksa dan Menyiksa. Maka dari itu Sasuke memiliki kelainan Sadismacocism. Masih inget, 'kan pas Sasuke nyakitin dirinya sendiri saat dia bercinta dengan Sakura di atas meja kerjanya?

A : Kayak'nya ceritanya hampir mirip sama ff korea cho kyuhyun yg judulnya "neorago"

Q : #Melongo. PUK! /Tepuk jidat/ Hoiiiiii kan udah aku bilang fic ini emang fic republish dari fic Neorago by Dirakimra17 ! Aduhhh coba baca fic dengan TELITI.

A : Kalo Hinata bukan milik Naruto di sini, lalu Naruto dipasangin sama siapa?

Q : Rahasia... fufufufu #Smirk.

A : Boleh request ga? bikinin fic SakuHina straight dong.

Q : Aaaaa aku juga ngeship pair SakuHina straight selain SasuSaku. Iya Insya Allah kalo ada ide aku bikin fic SakuHina :) Btw, maunya: Male Sakura atau Male Hinata?

A/N : Yosh! Buat yang kasih suport terima kasih banyak ya. Tenang aja flamers ngga akan bisa menjatuhkan seorang UchiHaruno Misaki. Mau ngomong apapun mereka, UchiHaruno Misaki tidak akan DOWN. #Smirk. Satu-satunya yang dapat Misaki DOWN itu adalah ... INDONESIA YANG TIDAK MENAYANGKAN FIFTY SHADES OF SUAMI GUE(?) Aarrrgghhh! Keseeeel! #CurcolDikit :v Yosh, hope you like it mina. Oiya seteleh ini Sasa akan hiatus selama ... _**satu minggu.**_ Jadi sampai jumpa minggu depan :D

Sign,

UchiHaruno Misaki/Grey's 2nd wife. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 7<strong>

**.**

Setelah Dokter dan para pekerjanya pergi, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya kembali. Dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang. Pandangan gadis itu kosong menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya mengelus perutnya pelan. Sasuke sadar, ada bayinya di dalam perut Sakura. Bayinya! Darah dagingnya.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke mulai mendekat. Sasuke dengan penampilan sedikit kacau. Kemejanya sudah keluar dari lingkar celana. Lengan yang digulung asal sampai siku, dan dasi yang longgar di lehernya. Berdiri di depan Sakura, tangan Sasuke yang hangat memegang bahu gadis itu. Meremas sesaat untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Hn, gugurkan saja." Bisik Sasuke yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam kaku di dalam kamar—_dalam dunia bagai neraka yang ia buat untuk istrinya._

_Gugurkan saja..._

_Gugurkan saja..._

_Gugurkan_—!

_DEG_!

'_Setelah semua yang manimpaku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku ingin mati saja, Tuhan!_' Rintih Sakura pilu dalam hati.

Duniamu kiamat sudah Haruno Sakura.

.

Hujan deras hanya menambah beban dalam hati Sakura. Bimbang dan kebencian menumpuk sesak di dadanya. Uchiha Sasuke. Menyebut nama pria itu saja membuatnya berkali–kali merasakan sesak napas. Pusing bukan main.

Ia seperti mengidap sakit jantung akut yang alergi pada nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali ia mengingat nama itu, jantungnya terasa perih. Sakit di dadanya. Tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal sejauh itu? Pertanyaan itu yang selalu muncul di benak Sakura. Walaupun nyatanya Sakura sudah mempunyai jawaban versinya sendiri. Apa lagi?

_**Sasuke tidak menginginkan bayi mereka.**_

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke mencintainya?

_PERSETAN_!

Sakura memejamkan mata. Muak mengingatnya. Apa itu cinta? Bisakah disebut cinta saat Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk membunuh bayi mereka? Itu seorang bayi! Bayi yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna di dalam rahimnya. Bayi ... buah hati tanda cinta mereka. Sakura menggeleng. Menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dia sudah menangis seharian sejak Sasuke meninggalkanya siang tadi. Setelah perintah brengseknya itu, Sakura tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Tidak makan. Tidak mandi. Tidak melakukan _apapun_.

_Tok, tok, tok_!

Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar pintunya diketuk. Itu bukan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menajamkan pendengaran saat pintu mulai terbuka. Siapapun itu, Sakura malas untuk menemuinya. Seperti pelayan yang mondar–mandir beberapa kali dengan makanan.

"Nona ..." Itu Naruto—_malaikat penolong Sakura_. Bisakah dia menolong Sakura kali ini?

Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha duduk, lalu menatap Naruto dengan kesedihan dan permohonan di matanya. Tanpa perintah, air asin itu mengalir begitu saja—Sakura menangis _lagi_.

Naruto menatap Nonanya khawatir. "Ada apa? Bicaralah! Sasuke mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya seharian. Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Semoga Naruto bisa membantu. Semoga Naruto punya jalan keluar. Membujuk Sasuke agar menerima bayi mereka, mungkin?

"Aku hamil." Sakura menunduk. Suaranya nyaris hilang. "Sasuke memintaku untuk menggugurkannya …" Sakura menutup mulut. Isak tangisnya muncul lagi. Kau berubah menjadi gadis cengeng sekarang, Sakura.

Naruto membulatkan matanya—menganga. Apa?

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Ujar Naruto dingin, lalu pria itu pergi dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang memerah—menahan amarah. Serta kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Astaga! Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Sakura tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Saat ini gadis itu hanya diam.

.

Di ruangan lain, Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan bersandar. Tangan kanannya meremas–remas rambutnya frustasi seakan ingin mencabut sampai ke akar, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam gelas yang berisi minuman keras—cairan berakhohol sekelas _tequila_. _Masih. Sejak tadi siang. Pusing. Mual. Berputar. _Sasuke mulai roboh. Bajingan mana yang tahan dengan 4 botol _tequila_?

_BRAAK_!

Naruto datang dengan mendobrak pintu—nyaris menghancurkan. Tangannya terkepal, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Meraih kerah kemeja biru tua pria setengah mabuk itu. Mengangkatnya hingga Sasuke berdiri, lalu Naruto tanpa ragu melempar Bos besarnya itu ke lantai.

"Brengsek sialan!" Teriak Naruto. Mengangkangi Sasuke yang setengah sadar. Mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke kuat dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meninju Sasuke—_bertubi–tubi_.

Oh! Wajah tampan itu akan hancur.

_Buagh!_

_Buagh!_

_Buagh!_

Setiap detik jam dinding di ruangan Sasuke menjadi saksi betapa beringasnya Naruto menghajar Sasuke. Naruto yang selalu patuh, Naruto yang biasa kekanakan, Naruto yang selalu setia kawan, Naruto yang selalu ada di pihaknya, Naruto yang sangat menyayanginya, kini tengah menghajarnya. Ya, Naruto menghajar Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke merasakannya. Naruto terluka bersamanya, dengan rasa kecewa yang seakan mencekik. Bersamaan dengan air mata Naruto yang menyatu dengan darah di wajah Sasuke. Ini keajaiban. Percayalah.

_Bruk_!

"Apa yang kaulakukan, sialan?" lirih Naruto seraya ikut berbaring di lantai. Di samping Sasuke. Napas mereka menderu bersama. Sasuke yang tersengal dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya—bibir, pipi dan pelipis Sasuke yang robek. _Good Job,_ Naruto!

"Aku tidak ingin." Sasuke mulai bicara saat napasnya mulai kembali. "Dia tidak bisa mengandung dengan sehat. Dokter bicara padaku, rahimnya lemah—bermasalah. Dia terlalu muda." Sasuke bernapas sebentar. "Tubuhnya belum siap dengan bayi. Itu berbahaya untuknya." Lirih Sasuke sendu.

Mereka terdiam, menatap langit–langit ruangan Sasuke serius. Seperti menonton film di atas mereka, pikiran keduanya melayang entah kemana. Sasuke meletakkan lengannya di pelipis mata matanya—menutupi pandangannya. _Menyembunyikan air mata yang akan keluar._

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan keduanya. Aku memilih merelakan bayiku untuk saat ini." Mengalir sudah air mata Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, Ayah mana yang tega membunuh bayinya sendiri? Darah dagingnya! Sasukelah orangnya, untuk saat ini biarkan Sasuke bersikap egois. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura, demi Tuhan hatinya ikut hancur ketika ia harus memilih membunuh bayinya dari pada harus kehilangan Sakura, Sakura-nya. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, yang begitu berharga baginya.

_Silahkan tepuk tangan_!

Uchiha Sasuke—Seorang monster yang hobi berteriak, seorang iblis tampan yang menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat dari mulutnya, seorang ditaktor dengan segudang aturan, seorang pria es yang hemat kata, seorang—Mr. Sadismacocism. Ia menangis untuk janin berusia 4 minggu yang tumbuh lemah dan rapuh di dalam rahim seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku menyayanginya, demi Tuhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura." Lirih Sasuke pilu.

Naruto bangkit. Mengelap peluh yang mampir di wajah imutnya. Dia menatap Sasuke lama, sebelum akhirnya membersihkan bekas air mata dengan lengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Seperti bocah 6 tahun yang dimarahi—lalu menangis.

"Ini pertama kali aku memukulmu, 'kan?" Naruto melangkahi Sasuke, lalu mengambil botol minuman keras yang masih tersisa setengah.

Naruto membungkuk dengan posisi kepala yang berada tepat di atas wajah Sasuke. Kemudian pria pirang itu meletakkan botol tersebut di samping kepala Sasuke. "Mati sajalah kau, _Teme_!" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di bawah kakinya itu dengan tatapan hampa, lalu pria itu kembali berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Brugh!_

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kepedihannya.

.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke, berniat menemui Sakura. Kosong? Kemana gadis itu? Naruto menuruni anak tangga cepat. Kemungkinan–kemungkinan buruk berkeliaran di kepalanya. Naruto menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada. Di ruang tamu, sepi. Naruto menuju dapur. Astaga! Naruto menahan napas sejenak sebelum menghembuskan kelegaannya.

_Di sana_!

Sakura duduk di meja makan. Dengan piring penuh nasi, dan mulut yang mengunyah rakus—dia kelaparan. Perutnya berdemo. Mungkin, anaknya juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam demo itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terkejut. Mata Naruto merah masih lembab. Baru menangis, keadaan yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Ah, tidak. Kau lebih mengenaskan Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sakura singkat, lalu gadis itu kembali memakan makanannya rakus.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasannya memin—"

"Tidak." Sakura memotong cepat dan menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak peduli apa maunya ataupun apa alasannya. Aku yang akan memutuskan hidupku. Ini anakku. Aku sudah berpikir seharian. Aku akan mempertahankannya, dengan atau tanpa Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau menerima bayiku, dia ..." Sakura menelan ludah, mulutnya mendadak kering. Sakit. Di tenggorokan—di hatinya juga. "Dia bisa berpisah dariku." Ragu–ragu. Dalam hati terlantun doa. Semoga tidak. Jangan!

Sakura mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Walau itu sulit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tersakiti, 'kan?

_Tak_!

Sakura meletakkan alat makannya, ya gadis itu sudah tidak berselera pada makanan setelah kalimat pahit yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sakura bangkit, ingin kembali ke kamar. Tapi saat dia berbalik, dia merasa dirinya ditendang ke jurang. Memisahkan jantung dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke berdiri di sana—tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura panik. Tadi itu spontan—nalurinya! Bagaimana ini? Bukan pada kemungkinan Sasuke mendengar omongannya. Ini tentang barang berharga milik Sakura, yang seputih susu, yang selalu tegas, yang biasanya tampan: Kini babak belur di depannya. Lebam dan luka di mana–mana dan lebih parah dari malam kedua mereka. Di ruang kerja yang porak poranda. Astaga Sakura, apa kau ingat telah menikahi pria dengan wajah hancur seperti itu dulu? Tidak, 'kan?

_Sasuke kenapa_?

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari wajah itu. Naruto membuang pandangannya. Mengerti Sakura yang sedang meneliti dirinya. Ya, ada di sana! Jawabannya ada di sana. Di punggung tangan kanan Naruto yang memerah—_Naruto memukuli Sasuke_.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu gadis itu kembali menatap ke depan dan mulai berjalan. Bukan berniat mendekat, tapi melewati Sasuke. Mengabaikan bagaimana cemasnya dia pada Sasuke. '_Pria Brengsek ini memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayiku_.' Kalimat yang ditekankan Sakura sebagai pagar pertahanan, agar Sakura tidak melompat ke pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap luka–luka itu.

Berhenti sejenak di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura menatap wajah pria itu datar. "Aku ingin kamar untukku sendiri." Sakura mememinta dangan nada memerintah.

"Hn, kau mendapatkannya." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Kemudian berteriak pada Nenek Chiyo. "_Baa-san_, berikan aku sesuatu. Aku mulai mual." Itu karena Alkohol. Sakura tahu, baunya menyengat saat mereka berdekatan. Itu bukan Sasuke-nya, atau memang sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah jadi miliknya? Oh sialan, hati Sakura perih lagi.

Dan akhir sore ini mereka pisah ranjang. Di mulai nanti malam.

.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padanya? Tentang kebenarannya?" Naruto berkata sinis.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Suara Sasuke pelan. Duduk di samping Naruto.

"Oh! Tuhan, ampuni aku! Sejak kapan kau jadi tolol seperti ini, _dattebayo_?" Naruto berteriak putus asa.

"Sasu…" Suara Nenek Chiyo. Kalau dia sudah memanggil nama kesayangan, itu artinya Nenek Chiyo akan berperan menjadi seorang ibu. "Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tertutup. Tidak mudah untukmu terbuka. Kau bahkan jarang membagi bebanmu pada orang lain. Aku tahu kau sulit untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan berbicara. Tapi Nak, ini adalah masalah yang harus kalian bicarakan. Tolong, bicaralah pada Sakura. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang. Katakan semuanya." Nenek Chiyo meletakkan Sup tomat di depan Sasuke. Sup hangat untuk mengurangi perut bergejolak Sasuke.

"Harus bicara?" Sasuke masih sulit untuk memutuskan.

"Sasu, pria dan wanita itu berbeda. Pria bisa menggunakan otaknya, tapi wanita selalu dengan perasaannya. Kau tidak sedang menghadapi Naruto, tapi kau sedang menghadapi Sakura. Naruto mungkin tahu kalau semua tindakanmu adalah bentuk kasih sayangmu, tapi Sakura tidak akan tahu tanpa kau menjelaskan. Cobalah bicara." Nenek Chiyo mengelus lengan Sasuke sayang.

Naruto menggeser mangkuk Sup di depan Sasuke tanpa suara.

"Hn, akan aku coba nanti, setelah dia memiliki waktunya sendiri." Sasuke mengalah.

"Jangan terlalu lama, dia bisa kabur dan kau akan tahu rasa. Aku tidak mau merawat bos yang gila karena kehilangan istrinya. Catat itu, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mengomel seraya memakan sup yang dibuat Nenek Chiyo untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, kau! Berhenti mencuri makananku, _bakka-Dobe_!" Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Ambil." Naruto mendorong mangkuk dengan sup yang tinggal setengah. "Ambil! Makan sepuasmu. Habiskan juga mangkuknya. Kau selalu mendapatkan yang kauinginkan!" Naruto mengambil sebuah piring besar di depannya. "Kau juga bisa menelan habis ini. Kau memiliki segalanya untuk kau makan Presdir!" Naruto mendengus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, dan kini sang Uchiha tunggal itu terdiam merenung.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak bisa bicara. Selalu bermasalah dengan kejujuran lewat mulut. Sasuke yang selalu memilih diam, berbicara dengan mata dan sikapnya. Apa Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini bisa meluruskan salah pahamnya dengan Sakura yang keras kepala?

_Hanya bicara, Uchiha! Ayo bicaralah_!

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Malam sudah datang begitu saja, dan sekarang udara dinginnya malam telah menyapa.

Di kamar Utama, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sakura masih duduk terdiam di atas karpet bulunya. Setelah bertemu Sasuke di ruang makan tadi, Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dari sejak matahari menenggelamkan diri di peraduannya tadi sore, sampai detik ini. Sakura benar–benar sangat tertekan. Hari ini adalah hari paling terkutuk dalam hidupnya.

Dengan mata yang sembab, Sakura lemas terkulai sambil memeluk dirinya. Dia hanya terdiam—sesenggukan. Yang dia lakukan hanya menangis saja. Tidak ada makan malam.

Sakura tidak menyadari, bersamaan dengan dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dia juga menyiksa bayi yang dikandungnya.

Sakura bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi tentang pertunangan Sasuke, tentang rencana pernikahan sialan _mereka_. Sakura terlalu buntu—terlalu sakit. Hanya ada dirinya dan bayinya dalam kepala Sakura. Mencoba melupakan Sasuke.

_Bisakah_?

Dan Sasuke melihat kepiluan itu. Melihatnya lewat layar canggih kesayangannya. Layar yang menjadi mata Sasuke untuk tetap bisa melihat Sakura-nya.

Mereka sudah tidak berada dalam satu kamar lagi mulai malam ini. Mereka kehilangan kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menegarkan hatinya. Pagi sudah datang 8 jam yang lalu. Sakura berniat memeriksakan kandungannya setelah pulang sekolah. Terserah Sasuke akan menerima atau tidak, Sakura akan tetap menjadi seorang ibu. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Sekarang Sakura berdiri di sebuah rak yang berisi bermacam–macam susu untuk ibu hamil di salah satu supermarket. Sakura sibuk memilih: kira–kira susu mana yang bagus untuknya, sedangkan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya hanya berdiam diri dengan keranjang belanja di tangannya.

_Hey, sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto yang cerewet menjadi pendiam seperti ini_?

Sakura merasakannya, Naruto berbeda. Pria sinting yang suka mengoceh itu mendadak pendiam seperti orang patah hati sejak kehamilan Sakura.

Benar–benar pendiam. Sakura juga tidak tertarik untuk bertanya atau membahas masalah di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Kepalanya sendiri nyaris pecah kalau teringat kalimat jahat Sasuke pada dirinya.

.

Kini perjalanan pulangnya bersama Naruto sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada lagi karaoke berjalan saat mereka berada dalam mobil yang sama. Perbedaan yang menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin ke dokter." Sakura bersuara.

"Setelah pulang dan berganti pakaian. Apa tidak cukup membuat dirimu jadi bahan tontonan saat membeli susu ibu hamil dengan seragam sekolah, Nona?" sahut Naruto datar.

_Damn! Sakura melupakan itu. Tolol sekali, Haruno_!

Mobil Naruto sudah terparkir manis di halaman depan. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah menyala terparkir di dekat garasi. Mobil siapa? mobil itu mirip seperti mobil Sasuke dulu sebelum berganti dengan yang baru, berwarna putih.

Sakura ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat Naruto yang menyipitkan mata sampai mata itu nyaris terpejam. Pria itu pasti tidak tahu apa–apa.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah.

**[Sakura]**

Saat aku sudah tiba di ruang tamu, yang aku lihat adalah seorang wanita tua berhelaian hitam kebiruan tergelung rapi dengan dandanan _glamour_. Wanita yang duduk di kursi tengah itu aku yakin dia adalah Nenek Sasuke yang sering dipanggil Madam Uchiha. Wanita tua yang dengan gilanya menyuruh suamiku menikahi wanita lain. Sialan.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan datarku, dan kami saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

Sampai beberapa saat dia hanya melihatku: meneliti dari bawah sampai ke atas. Jujur saja, aku merasa asing dengan wanita tua ini. Dia bahkan tidak hadir saat pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya mendengar semua tentang dia dari ibu mertuaku atau dari Gaara-_nii _yang beberapa kali menghadiri rapat bersamanya. Dan apa ini? Dia Menatap detail diriku seperti aku ini seorang yang baru saja mencuri. Menyebalkan!

"Jadi kau adalah Haruno Sakura?" suara tajamnya terdengar indra pendengaranku. Ah! Sekarang aku tahu dari mana Sasuke mewarisi nada bicara seperti itu. Lembut, pelan dengan nada rendah tapi sarat akan penekanan dan menusuk—membangunkan seluruh bulu yang ada di tubuhku.

"Ya." Aku membalas tatapannya datar.

"Putraku memang sangat bodoh, kenapa dia bisa merestui begitu saja saat Sasuke memilih gadis sepertimu untuk mendampinginya? Sasuke adalah Putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris perusahaan besar. Kau benar–benar tak pantas."

_Deg_!

Merestui? Apa maksudnya merestui? Jadi pernikahanku bukan kehendak orang tua Sasuke? Jadi kami menikah bukan karena dijodohkan? Tapi dulu Gaara-_nii _bilang aku akan dijodohkan. Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kakak laki–lakimu? Siapa namanya? **Sabaku **Gaara?" Sial! Dia bahkan menekankan nama Sabaku. Dia tahu kalau kami berbeda ayah sehingga memiliki marga yang berbeda. "Dan Orang tuamu? Apakah mereka masih hidup dalam kekacauan? Ibumu yang menghamburkan uang untuk kekasih muda yang menjijikkan dan ayahmu, seorang pengusaha besar yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar hotel dari pada di kantor?" Aku benar–benar ingin merobek mulutnya yang dilapisi warna merah itu.

Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku! Bantu aku menahan air mata ini. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Ini sudah cukup! Untuk apa lebih lama di sini? Perutku bahkan terasa bergejolak setelah apa yang wanita kaya ini katakan tentang keluargaku.

"Lalu apa yang anda inginkan?" Aku berusaha menantang.

"Biarkan Sasuke menikah lagi. Aku tak memaksa kalian berpisah, tapi setidaknya jangan biarkan dunia tahu kalau keluarga kami berhubungan dengan keluargamu. Aku punya calonku sendiri untuk cucuku." Ujarnya angkuh.

"Apa salah keluargaku pada keluarga anda?" Aku mulai bergetar. Berapa lama lagi Aku sanggup berdiri?

"Karena kau menjadi bagian keluargaku maka itu salah. Seharusnya saat Sasuke melamarmu, kalian tidak menerimanya. Kalian tidak cukup pantas untuk kami. Kau tahu apa yang keluargamu tidak miliki?" Wanita tua itu bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahku. "Martabat dan kehormatan!" Sentaknya di depanku. "Keluargamu tidak punya itu. Pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke adalah penghinaan untukku."

_DEG_!

"Madam!" Naruto berteriak. Aku bahkan melupakan keberadaan pria itu.

"Diam kau! Kau bahkan hanya pria miskin bagai benalu yang selalu menempel pada cucuku." Bentak Madam Uchiha pada Naruto.

_SUDAH CUKUP!_

_BYUUR_!

Entah ide dari mana, aku menyiram wajah keriput itu dengan segelas air.

"Kau!"

_PLAK_!

_Apa? Wanita tua sialan ini menamparku_!

"Dasar jalang! Kaupikir kau siapa? Dan aku peringatkan! Kalau kau tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk menikah lagi, maka menyingkirlah! Atau aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu."

Madam Uchiha keluar dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan rumah kami. Dan tepat saat pintu tertutup setelah kepergian nenek Sasuke, air mataku langsung mengalir. Aku meremas rokku dan berusaha menahan tangisku.

_Tap ... tap ... tap._

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Demi Tuhan ... dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

_Aku akan menangis di sana_.

"Nona…" Aku mengabaikan panggilan Naruto.

Hatiku yang sudah lama retak, kini hancur berkeping–keping.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan? Aku lelah_...

.

**[Normal]**

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dengan layar yang memajang gambar wajahnya yang memenuhi _full screen_. Mencari kontak Sasuke. Ini dia namanya : _Talk less do more-Direktur_

"Sasuke … tadi nenekmu datang dan membuat kekacauan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke sudah berdiri di kamar mereka.

Setelah Sasuke menerima telepon dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura dengan CCTV-nya. Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil saat yang dia melihat di monitornya: Sakura yang mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper besar.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang." Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan kemana–mana."

"Lalu untuk apa aku di sini? Kau tidak benar–benar menginginkanku. KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGINGINKAN BAYIKU!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke. Mengeluarkan amarahnya lebih baik daripada mengeluarkan air matanya di depan pria brengsek ini. Sakura berpikir seperti itu.

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Sasuke balas berteriak.

Sakura memandang Suaminya itu penuh kebencian, dengan tergesa Sakura mengambil ponselnya.

_Klik_!

"Naruto … tolong antar ak—"

_SRET_!

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU DATANG PADA ISTRIKU!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto setelah merebut ponsel dari tangan Sakura.

"Uchiha Sa—"

"DIAM!"

_BRAK_!

Sasuke menghantamkan ponsel yang digenggamnya pada lemari yang ada di samping Sakura dengan kekuatan maksimalnya. Ponsel itu pecah menjadi beberapa kepingan, tidak heran kalau ada serpihan yang mengenai wajah Sakura. Pipinya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja, gadis lemah dan sepolos Sakura, mana mungkin bisa melawan Sasuke—Suaminya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu benar bagaimana jalan pikirannya.

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pengelihatan Sasuke, dan kini Sakura menyerah untuk menahan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Bibirnya sakit, pipinya perih, dan hatinya sangat sesak.

"BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

_BUAGH_!

Sakura tersentak, ia terkejut bukan main. Pria yang baru saja berteriak dan memukul Sasuke ini berpakaian rapi: memakai kemeja abu–abu tua berlengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai siku. Pakaian yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya. Dia juga memakai celana _Jeans _coklat kesayangannya sebagai bawahan.

_Gaara_.

_Grep_!

Secepat kilat tanpa kata, pria yang kartu identitasnya bertuliskan nama Sabaku Gaara itu meraih tangan Sakura. Lalu menyambar koper Sakura dan menariknya pergi. Menggandeng Sakura, sepanjang mereka berjalan—menggenggamnya erat.

Sasuke tidak pernah memperkirakan kehadiran Gaara. Sejak kapan pria itu ada di Jepang? Sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung membiarkan Gaara membawa Sakura pergi darinya.

Kenyataan sialan kalau dia telah menyakiti Sakura dan Gaara mempunyai hak atas gadis itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa–apa. Ya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Nanti, Sakura akan kembali padanya. Sasuke akan mengusahakan itu dengan apapun—_nanti_. Hibur Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Mata _emerald _yang merah, wajah pucat yang basah dengan air mata, pipi berdarah, bibirnya bengkak dan terluka. Ah, satu lagi: tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Itu adalah bagaimana keadaan gadisnya yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata Sasuke. Tanpa kata–kata, Sakura hanya patuh pada kakak laki-lakinya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

.

"_Nii-san_ ... Sakit! Gaara-_nii _ini sakiiit!" Rengek Sakura yang merasa tangannya akan hancur dalam genggaman Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan ekspresi menyesal, tapi urat ketegangan masih belum lenyap dari wajahnya. Tangan mereka memang sudah tidak saling bergandengan, tapi kini Gaara merambatkan tangannya merangkul pundak gadis itu—posesif. Seakan takut seseorang akan mengambil gadis kecil itu darinya.

Begitu terus sampai Gaara menemukan mobilnya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Gaara segera membawa Sakura pergi, dengan mobil Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Gaara segera membawa Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Tetap dalam rangkulannya. Sementara gadis itu sedikit berlari karena mengimbangi langkah Gaara yang cepat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan di sini bersamamu." Tegas Gaara sambil terus berjalan.

"Tolong koperku. Aku ingin sendirian dulu, _Nii-san._" Lirih Sakura pelan.

Gaara menurut. Ia pergi dengan Naruto yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ranjang yang terasa dingin, tidak sehangat ranjangnya bersama Sasuke.

_Semoga ini hanya mimpi._ Doa gadis itu sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali ke rumah besar Sasuke. Menemui Pria itu di kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke terlihat kacau—_sangat_. Penampilannya bahkan nyaris seperti gelandangan tampan yang tak pernah mengurus diri. Dan pada saat itu, Naruto melihat kesakitan Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat jendela dengan penderitaan di matanya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hn, membuatnya kembali padaku." Ujar Sasuke yakin.

"Kau yakin? Sekarang dia bersama Gaara. Aku tidak yakin Gaara akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu dengan mudah. Gaara tahu tentang pertunanganmu." Naruto berkata serius.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Dari mana dia tahu?"

"Aku yang bicara. Aku yang meminta Gaara kembali setelah kau meminta Sakura menggugurkan kandungannya. Sakura butuh seseorang di sampingnya, dan itu bukan aku karena dia mengira aku selalu ada di pihakmu." Terang Naruto datar.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Hinata." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Bicaralah! Sekarang waktunya kau memilih antara Hinata atau Sakura." Titah Naruto telak.

"Sakura adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan memilih yang lain. Aku hanya harus bicara dengan Nenekku." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto. Pria bermanik kelam itu menatap langit tajam.

"Hm, dan Madam Uchiha benar–benar mengerikan. Mulutnya mengerikan, dia tidak seperti orang sakit jantung yang sekarat dan akan mati." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. "Kau yakin dia sakit jantung? Dia memaksamu bertunangan dengan Hinata dengan alasan penyakitnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat sehat saat memaki Sakura." Jelas Naruto sarkastik.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke menggantung. Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke ragu dengan penyakit Neneknya itu. Dia harus memastikan hal ini.

"Dan perlu kau tahu: saat pertunanganmu dengan Hinata, saat itulah Sai muncul di sekolah Sakura. Dia tahu kau bertunangan dengan wanita pujaannya."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku juga akan membereskan bajingan itu."

"Bicaralah pada Gaara juga." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Hn, aku akan datang padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Sakura masih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sama seperti di rumah Sasuke, di rumahnya pun Sakura tetap mengurung diri. Meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia baru berusia 17 tahun, ia masih sekolah, ia memiliki keluarga yang tidak sempurna: Orang tua yang tidak peduli padanya, kakaknya yang jauh darinya, Suami yang memiliki kelainan, Suami yang tidak menginginkan bayi mereka, dan Suami yang ... _menghianatinya_.

_Semua terasa pahit_.

Dan Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum penuh kegetiran dalam kesendiriannya itu.

_BUAGH!_

_"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI SINI BRENGSEK?!"_

_BUAGH!_

_BUAGH!_

_"Gaara ... dengar, aku..."_

_BUAGH!_

_"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN!"_

_BUAGH!_

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya saat mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Sakura beranjak keluar kamarnya dan melihat beberapa pelayan berkerumun di depan pintu kamar Gaara. Saat Sakura semakin mendekat, beberapa pelayannya terlihat menegang.

Satu di antara mereka berusaha bicara pada Sakura. "Nona, sebaiknya anda istirahat. Apa Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"..." Sakura mengabaikannya, gadis itu justru semakin mendekati pintu kamar Gaara. Mendengar semakin jelas suara Gaara yang berteriak dan memaki. Ada apa ini?

_Cklek_!

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan—Sakura membeku. Menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya membulat penuh, nyaris melotot. Meluruskan pandangannya pada apa yang dia lihat.

Sakura melihat neraka ada di depannya. Sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Gaara bediri dengan pakaian kacau tengah menendang perut Sasuke berkali–kali. Sasuke tidak berdaya di lantai: meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang masih menjadi sasaran tendangan Gaara. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur, bahkan ini lebih parah dari Naruto yang menghajarnya. Kali ini Sasuke terluka di mana–mana: dia berdarah lebih banyak. Gaara benar–benar menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"DIA BUKAN PELACUR! DIA ADIKKU, BRENGSEK!" Gaara berteriak.

_BUAGH_!

Dan di dekat ranjang Gaara, Naruto berdiri. Hanya menonton Sasuke habis di tangan Gaara. Menonton dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya memerah, tapi dia tidak menangis.

Sakura merasa semua tulang pergi dari tubuhnya. Dia merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Menangis dengan isak yang menyedihkan. Meremas kuat kemejanya, Sakura bahkan sesekali menjerit.

_Oh Tuhan, Sasuke..._

Sejak kapan Sasuke di sini? Kapan Sasuke datang? Kenapa Sakura tidak tahu apa–apa? Gadis itu sekarang menyesali tindakannya mengurung diri. Seandainya dia tahu Sasuke datang, dan mengusir pria itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya babak belur di tangan Gaara.

Walaupun Sasuke adalah bajingan gila yang memukulinya, walaupun Sasuke adalah pria brengsek yang menghianatinya, monster sinting yang menginginkan kematian anaknya ... Sasuke, tetaplah suami yang dicintainya. Dan pria itu sedang dipukul habis–habisan oleh kakaknya.

_Sasuke-nya._

Sakura hanya menangis—tidak melerai. Dia bahkan tidak bisa meminta Gaara untuk berhenti. Sakura tahu, Gaara terlalu murka pada adik iparnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Naruto menghampiri Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu. Membantunya bangkit dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Sedikit menyeretnya karena Sakura benar–benar lemas. Atau, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke?

_Sakura terlalu rapuh untuk semua ini._

_._

"Nona…" Naruto menegur lembut saat mereka sudah di kamar Sakura.

"Tolong dia, Naruto. Hikss ... tolong dia…" Sakura merintih. Menangis. Memohon.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Dia akan baik–baik saja. Percayalah." Naruto menenangkan.

_Cklek_!

Suara pintu terbuka. Sakura dan Naruto sam–sama menoleh, dan itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Naruto ... tolong bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak sadarkan diri." Lirih Gaara pelan.

_DEG_!

Sakura tersentak. Jantungnya hilang. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri?

"_NII-SAAAAN_! Oh tidak ... SASUKE!" Sakura menjerit pilu dalam tangisnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri, melangkah keluar kamar dengan cepat: meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Setelah jarak mereka hanya satu langkah, Gaara berlutut di depan Sakura. Menunduk seperti seorang penjahat yang memohon ampunan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Nii-san_?" lirih Sakura sendu, sesekali gadis itu sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Gaara. Matanya mulai berair. "Aku mohon maafkan aku, karena aku mengampuninya." Gaara terisak. Menangis juga akhirnya. Dia sudah menahannya selama memukuli Sasuke.

"_Nii-san_..." Sakura menangis lagi.

"Aku menghajarnya karena aku memaafkan semua kesalahannya padamu. Aku memaafkannya." Gaara memelas pada Sakura. "Tolong, maafkan aku."

_GREP_!

Sakura langsung bangkit dan memeluk Gaara, dan menangis bersama kakaknya, mencoba melepas semua luka yang membelenggunya, mencoba melepas rasa sakit hatinya.

Sakura menepuk punggung Gaara lembut. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti—dia sahabatmu. Aku mungkin juga akan memaafkannya, tapi tidak sekarang." Bisik Sakura di telinga Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum pedih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Nii-san_..."

Sakura memahami keputusan Gaara yang memaafkan Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, lagipula entah untuk alasan apa Sakura juga tidak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur.

Tapi, tidak untuk dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa memaafkan Sasuke secepat itu, tidak untuk saat ini. Sakura butuh waktu. Ya, waktu untuk merenungkan apa yang harus ia putuskan untuk rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke. Mempertahankannya, atau ... mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

><p>AN : Sasa datang lagi. Udah seminggu, 'kan? Dan ... um lebih satu hari xD Kkk~ Gaada curcol untuk kali ini, yosh! Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dirakimra17**

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 8<strong>

**.**

Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian di mana Sasuke sekarat di tangan Sabaku Gaara, dan kemarin Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Selama itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak menjenguk Sasuke. Sakura hanya perlu mendengar kalau keadaan Sasuke baik–baik saja, dan selebihnya Sakura akan melihat foto Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit yang sedang tertidur: Naruto yang mengambil fotonya.

"Ini ambil!" Naruto menyerahkan selembar foto itu pada gadis di depannya, lalu ia merampas toples berisi keripik kentang dari tangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakan keripik kentang di sampingnya. Iris klorofilnya menatap selembar foto itu sendu, ya di sana seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Ya, priamu, Uchiha Sasuke ... Nona Haruno.

Sakura mengusap perutnya lembut dan menatap foto itu kosong. Ingin rasanya ia lari menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya erat, namun kenyataan pahit: Sasuke tak menginginkan bayi mereka membuat Sakura bertahan hingga saat ini.

Naruto terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya seraya mencuri pandang pada Nona mudanya. Menghela napas sesaat, pria itu menelan keripik kentang yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya dan menatap Sakura lelah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggantung Suamimu, Nona? Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya hidup presdir tanpamu? Aku yang selalu menjadi korbannya, haruskah aku menangis sekarang?"

Sakura menoleh dan memasukkan foto terakhir Sasuke di Rumah Sakit itu ke dalam saku piyamanya. "Aku masih butuh waktu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum lirih.

Presdir, tolol, sialan! Maki Naruto dalam hati, oh andai saja pria Uchiha itu membuang sedikit egonya dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pada Istri yang sedang mengandung benihnya itu: mungkin semuanya tak akan serumit ini.

Naruto merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu kediaman Haruno dengan tatapan kosong. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang supir mahal itu lakukan di rumah Nona mudanya. Sudah pasti untuk membujuk Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke, ya walau selalu berakhir sia-sia.

"Sebenarnya ... apa yang membuat Hinata tetap berada di samping Sasuke? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menolaknya? Apa Sasuke berbohong padaku? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu, si brengsek bosmu itu memang bermain api di belakangku dengan wanita itu." Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"TIDAK! Oh Tuhan! Dengar Sakura," Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura hangat. "Ada sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui tentang wanita itu,"

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "sial!" umpatnya ketika ia menyadari seharusnya ia tak mengatakan _itu_. "Aku harus kembali sekarang Sakura, maaf."

Naruto segera bangkit dari sofa hendak melangkah pergi, namun dengan sigap Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang kau ketahui dari yang tidak aku ketahui." Naruto bergeming dengan posisi berdiri membelakangi Sakura, "tatap aku Uzumaki Naruto! Jelaskan semuanya!" sentak Sakura membuat Naruto kembali duduk di sofa dan menatapnya gusar.

Napas Sakura yang tak beraturan karena sentakannya tadi membuat Naruto tak tega untuk _tidak _menjelaskan apa yang ingin Sakura ketahui.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak. _'Maaf, Sasuke...'_ batinnya.

.

Sepasang pria dan wanita duduk di meja yang sama dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Restoran mewah _a la_ itali bersuasana romantis dengan puluhan lilin yang menjadi penerangannya.

Sepasang wanita dan pria itu saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda: Sang pria yang menatap Sang wanita dengan tatapan dingin, sedangkan Sang wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan licik di wajahnya yang terlihat polos.

"Kau tak akan bisa menolak pernikahan ini Sasuke-_kun_, kau membutuhkanku." Ujar wanita bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu dengan nada angkuhnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap wanita di depannya itu tajam. "Tidak, kau salah Hinata. Aku bisa melakukannya." Desisnya telak.

Hinata menyeringai licik, "aku seorang masokis, ingat itu Sasuke! Dan sudah pasti akulah yang kaubutuhkan, bukan Sakura—istrimu yang jelas-jelas normal."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya menatap lilin biru di atas meja dengan tatapan datar. Ucapan Hinata sukses menohok hatinya, Hinata benar mungkin seorang monster sepertinya tak pantas untuk Sakura yang notabene seorang gadis normal.

.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menatap iris klorofil redup di depannya itu dalam. "Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah menikah dan memiliki kelainan," Sakura menatap Naruto terkejut, namun gadis itu hanya diam. "Dan yang membuat Hinata bersih keras tetap berada di samping Sasuke..."

Sakura menatap Naruto gelisah. "Apa? Katakan Naruto!"

Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan menatap Sakura sendu. "Wanita itu seorang masokis, Nona. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata percaya diri bisa menjadi pendamping Sasuke karena dirinya seorang Masokis."

_DEG_!

Sakura menatap Naruto kosong. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, namun hal itu sukses membuat Naruto panik.

"Nona?"

"..."

"Nona!"

"..."

Masokis?

Masokis?

Masokis?

Demi Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? Suaminya seorang Sadis dan tunangan dari suaminya itu adalah seorang Masokis? Sadis-Masokis? Sial! Tidak ada pasangan yang lebih cocok dari pasangan Sadismacocism itu, tidak romeo dan juliet sekalipun! Dan itu membuat dunia Sakura runtuh seketika.

Hancur sudah. Kini sudah ada seseorang yang Sasuke butuhkan, seseorang yang dapat memenuhi keinginan Sasuke.

"NONA!" teriak Naruto semakin panik ketika tubuh Sakura kaku bak patung tak bernyawa.

Sakura menatap Naruto datar, "bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Hinata seorang Masokis, Naruto?" lirihnya pelan.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Sai."

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Sai? Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat ceritaku tentang Sai dan Hinata?"

"Mereka pernah berpacaran." Sakura mengingatnya. "Jadi…"

"Hinata seperti itu karena Sai." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak!" Naruto memukul kening Sakura dengan tutup toples keripik kentangnya.

"Ahg!" Sakura mengusap keningnya. "Astaga. Jadi Hinata bukan kebetulan seorang Masokis?" Sakura masih belum memelankan suaranya.

"Tidak. Semua berpusat pada Sai: Sasuke dan Hinata seperti itu karena Sai. Sasuke trauma karena satu malam terkutuk dengan Ibu Sai, aku yakin kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Sai yang sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Terbiasa? Sai juga seorang sadistic?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya Sadis-masokis. Sai memiliki keduanya." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa? Bagaimana? Pada dasarnya mereka adalah korban. Lalu kenapa mereka berbeda? Sasuke yang Sadis, Hinata yang Masokis, dan Sai yang Sadismasokis. Ini bukan skenario drama bukan?" tanya Sakura mulai penasaran dan mengabaikan kegalauan hatinya dengan fakta Hinata seorang masokis itu.

"Sasuke, dia menjadi sadis karena trauma. Sesuatu yang buruk itu menjadi dendam yang dia lampiaskan dengan cara yang sama. Dia dipukuli, jadi sekarang dia hanya ingin memukuli. Sai seperti itu karena dia terbiasa. Yang aku tahu, Ibunya sering melakukan itu padanya. Dia sering disiksa dan diajari cara menyiksa. Akhirnya dia bisa menikmati keduanya. Sedangkan Hinata, dia terbiasa dengan Sai. Dia wanita yang polos dan patuh saat itu. Sai membuat Hinata bisa menerima dan terbiasa dengan rasa sakit saat mereka bersama." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura menggeleng beberapa kali. Tiba–tiba Sakura teringat kembali pada masa saat dia masih bisa bertemu Sai. Pria tampan bak pangeran dengan senyum yang sangat menawan, pria baik–baik yang selalu menunjukkan romantisme, pria yang kala itu Sakura anggap lebih baik dari Sasuke. Ternyata…

Dia penyebab kegelapan dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka … Sai ..."

"Bagi Sai, Hinata adalah wanita terbaiknya. Maksudku, Hinata adalah wanita yang bisa menerima Sai. Mereka pasangan. Tidak mudah mencari wanita yang bisa menerima perlakuan sadis, terlebih karena Sai mencintai Hinata. Itulah kenapa Sai benar–benar marah saat dia tahu Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya dia melakukan hal terkutuk itu pada Sasuke." Naruto mencengkeram toples keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya.

"Naruto …" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Pasti sulit untukmu. Kau tahu banyak tentang mereka."

"Aku tahu itu semua, karena mereka adalah teman–temanku. _Dulu_." Naruto kembali tenang. Itu terlihat saat dia membuka mulutnya sendiri untuk memakan keripik kentang terakhirnya. "Sejujurnya Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Aku takut kau akan seperti Hinata, karena terbiasa dengan Sasuke. Kadang terlintas di pikiranku … aku ingin membantumu kabur dari Sasuke." Ujar Naruto serius.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kabur dari Sasuke!" Jawab Sakura penuh tekad.

"Bukan _ayo_, tapi kau sendiri yang kabur, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto kalem.

Sakura menatap Naruto heran, "apa tali persahabatanmu dan Sasuke telah membuatmu tega menyuruhku kabur sendiri dalam keadaan hamil muda seperti ini?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku meninggalkan Sasuke."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura semakin bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, lalu Naruto berdiri dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Ini sudah malam, tidurlah. Aku harus ke suatu tempat sekarang,"

Sakura berdiri seraya menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. "Pergilah, dan terima kasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ujar Sakura tulus.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Sakura singkat, "baiklah, aku pergi."

.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke termenung langsung melebarkan senyum manis penuh kemenangan. "Sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya—"

"Hn, kau benar..." Sasuke berdesis dengan poni yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Aku mungkin seorang monster yang mengerikan untuk Sakura, tapi—" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata tepat di manik mutiaranya. "Aku hanya ingin Sakura yang berada di sisiku. Hanya dia."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika melihat ketulusan di kedua manik _onyx _pria di depannya itu. Hinata mendengus remeh dan menatap Sasuke nyalang, "Itu hanya omong kosong. Kau seorang pria tak normal yang hanya membutuhkan seorang masokis dan itu adalah aku! Sudahlah, terima saja. Aku rela menjadi istri keduamu, dengan aku menjadi istri keduamu bukankah itu akan meringkankan beban Sakura dalam melayani kebutuhan biologismu?"

_Iblis sialan!_

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap Hinata datar. "Kau tahu betul seorang Uchiha memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi."

Hinata mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas meja kaca itu lalu mengetuk jari telunjuknya di sana tanpa mengalihkan tatapan datarnya dari Hinata. "Meskipun puluhan wanita masokis menyerahkan dirinya sukarela padaku, aku tidak akan memedulikannya. Aku memang tidak normal, dan yang kubutuhkan bukan seorang masokis, tapi Sakura ... Haruno Sakura seorang gadis normal."

"..." Hinata terdiam dengan jantung berdegup kencang entah mengapa. Pria itu gila. Desis Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura bisa memenuhi kekuranganku atau tidak, yang kuinginkan hanya Sakura yang berada di sisiku. Satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan seorang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Suara ketukan jari Sasuke entah mengapa terasa bagai musik pengiring kematian di telinga Hinata.

"Seorang Uchiha hanya mencintai satu wanita di dalam hidupnya, dan mereka akan tetap mempertahankan wanita itu agar tetap berada di sisinya hingga akhir hayatnya." Suara tajam penuh penekanan itu bagai sebilah belati tajam yang bisa mengiris setiap kulit Hinata yang mulai memucat itu kapan saja.

Hinata mencoba terlihat biasa saja dan menatap Sasuke angkuh. "Madam Uchiha ada di pihakku Sasuke-_kun_, mau bagaimanapun kau menolak ... kau tak akan pernah bisa membantah perintah Nenekmu sendiri." Hinata menyeringai licik dengan wajah polosnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah diperintah, aku tidak peduli dengan Nenek tua itu. Aku sudah tahu dia hanya berpura-pura sakit dan memintaku untuk menyetujui pertunangan ini, tapi itu bukan berarti aku takut kehilangannya ..." Hinata menatap Sasuke was-was ketika pria itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kilatan berbahaya di manik hitamnya itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana Nenek tua itu mempermainkan hidupku, dan sekarang kurasa sudah cukup dengan permainannya." Suara ketukan jari Sasuke masih terdengar walau pelan, tapi suara ketukan itu terdengar sangat mengancam. "Aku akan tetap menolak pernikahan ini, walaupun Nenek tua itu mati berdiri ... aku sudah tak peduli. Bukankah selalu butuh korban untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, hn?"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit mulus wanita berhelaian _indigo _sepinggang itu ketika Sasuke menghujamkan tatapan tajam padanya dengan sebuah seringaian iblis di bibirnya yang tegas.

_Tuk_!

Sasuke menghentikan ketukan jarinya, lalu pria itu meraih pisau yang berada di atas piring berisi stik daging yang masih utuh itu.

Sasuke mulai memainkan ujung pisau berbentuk runcing itu di atas stik daging dengan tatapan yang masih menatap Hinata datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin bahagia bersama Sakura. Hidup dengannya, hanya dengannya. Dan jika ada yang berani mengusik kebahagiaan kami..." Sasuke sengaja mengantungkan kalimatnya dan,

_Slap_!

Pisau itu menancap sempurna di tengah stik daging ketika Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menusukkan pisaunya di sana.

"Aku akan mengirim orang itu ke Neraka," Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku."

"..."

Hinata bungkam dengan wajah pucat pasi. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan meremas ujung _dress_-nya lemah, lalu senyum kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar hebat. Ia tahu, ia telah kalah sejak awal dari istri pria yang menjadi obsesinya itu.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ya, wanita itu tersenyum, tapi air mata pun ikut menghiasi wajah pucat wanita beriris bulan itu. "Harusnya aku yang mendampingimu, Sasuke. Aku adalah wanita yang cocok untukmu, setara denganmu dan—"

"Semua itu hanya omong kosong, Hyuuga!" potong Sasuke cepat, pria itu menatap Hinata dingin. "Hn, kaupikir kecocokkan akan menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang?"

"..."

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua kecocokkan, martabat, materi atau apapun itu. Yang kupedulikan hanya Sakura—istriku dan kebahagiaan kami. Apa selamanya kau akan menjadi bayangan di antara kami dengan kekuatan Nenek tua itu?" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata tertampar oleh kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya tak ubahnya sesosok wanita pengemis. Ya, itulah kau Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu. "Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke, aku mencint—"

"Kau hanya terobsesi padaku Hinata." Potong Sasuke, "kau melampiaskan rasa kemarahanmu karena Sai menjadikanmu seorang Masokis padaku. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki sesuatu yang mengerikan pada diri kita sendiri. Maka dari itu selama ini aku membiarkanmu terus menempel padaku agar Sai merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan, kita sama Hinata. Sama-sama menginginkan Sai menderita." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat guna untuk menahan air matanya, namun sia-sia karena air mata itu kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ya, Sasuke benar. Ia merasa muak dengan Sai yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, maka dari itu kemarahan yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya ia jadikan sebuah obsesi untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Intinya, Hinata ingin Sai menderita juga seperti dirinya.

Awalnya Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis polos, baik dan patuh, tapi sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sai ... semuanya berubah. Hidupnya hancur karena Sai, Sai yang memuklinya, Sai yang menyiksanya, dan Sai yang terus memperlakukannya bagai binatang ketika mereka melakukan hubungan intim hingga dirinya terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.

Hinata benci dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, jijik dan muak. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia ingin menjadi dirinya yang dulu dan ia tahu itu mustahil. Semuanya telah terjadi.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap wanita di depannya itu sedikit iba. "Sudahlah, hentikan semuanya. Kau adalah wanita yang baik dari keluarga terhormat, Hinata. Tidak seharusnya kau merendahkan harga dirimu sebagai wanita padaku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku hanya ingin Sakura,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam, dan beberapa detik setelahnya Hinata mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sasuke malu, "k-kau ternyata s-sudah tahu, ya?" lirih Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Hn."

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak mau menikah d-denganku?"

"Hn."

Hinata menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Baiklah. Kurasa tak ada gunanya lagi aku mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak benar-benar kuinginkan," Hinata melirik seseorang yang baru memasuki restoran itu dengan mata berkilat berbahaya, lalu Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tapi, aku minta sesuatu darimu dan kau harus memberikannya padaku." Ujar Hinata angkuh.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit, "hn?"

"Oi! _Teme_!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan di sana Naruto sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah santai.

Setelah Naruto berdiri tepat di depan meja Sasuke dan Hinata, Naruto langsung menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan wanita ini, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, tapi tatapan pria berkulit _tan _itu masih menatap Hinata tajam.

"Karena aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka berikan supir istrimu ini untukku Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Hinata dengan seringaian liciknya, dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kauambil saja." Ujar Sasuke tak acuh, lalu pria itu berdiri dan menatap Hinata kalem. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menepuk bahu Naruto yang terbengong lalu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan lega. Satu masalah telah selesai, dan yang tersisa adalah masalah dengan Sakura. Kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Oi! _Teme _apa maksudmu? Tunggu aku!" ketika Naruto hendak mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan halus menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum polos padanya. "Aku tahu rahasiamu Tuan Uzumaki,"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu kemana arah pembicaraan wanita itu. "Hey! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti.

Hinata semakin tersenyum manis sehingga kedua matanya menyipit, tapi itu adalah senyum mengerikan yang pernah Naruto lihat. Oh, perasaan supir mahal itu mulai tidak enak.

"Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu, dan aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu jika kau menolakku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Ujar Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mengusap tangan Naruto yang sedang ia genggam dan menatap iris biru laut di depannya itu dalam. "Karena aku gagal mendapatkan Sasuke, maka aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku dan kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-_kun _tadi 'kan?"

Naruto menatap Hinata horor. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah memiliki Kekasih! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata kasar lalu pria itu berlari terbirit menuju pintu keluar restoran.

Hinata segera mengambil tas selempengannya dan wanita itu segera berlari menyusul Naruto, mengabaikan para tamu restoran yang menatapnya aneh.

"N-Naruto-_kun _tunggu!" teriak Hinata ketika melihat Naruto berlari ke arah mobilnya.

"Tidak! Jangan ikuti aku! Arggghh Ibuu! Apa salahku?! Huaaaaa awas kau Sasuke brengseeek!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Aku mau menjadi istri keduamu Naruto-_kun_! T-tunggu!"

"TIDAK! Berhenti mengejarku wanita aneh!"

_Tap_!

Hinata berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto, dan wanita itu langsung mendekap tangan kekar Naruto ke arah dadanya. "Kau akan menjadi miliku, N-Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum polos.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari berlalu...**_

"Kau sibuk?" Gaara tiba–tiba muncul di kamar Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal.

"Ketuk pintu dulu _Nii-san_!" Seru Sakura kesal.

Gaara terkekeh kecil dan mengusap kepala Adiknya itu lembut. "Kau selalu muntah beberapa hari ini. Apa kau baik–baik saja?"

"Hm, hanya mual, aku tidak benar–benar muntah."

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Kau mau makan apa? Ayo kita makan siang di luar."

"Um ... bagaimana kalau di restoran Italia?"

"Baiklah." Gaara terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar, "tapi, kita akan makan bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ikut." Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ayolah. Lupakan sebentar masalahmu dengan Sasuke. Anggap saja kalau dia itu bukan suamimu yang brengsek, anggaplah dia temanku seperti _dulu_. Kau tidak perlu menyapanya, anggap dia tidak ada saja ya? Lagi pula aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Sakura masih diam. "Ayolah, sayang ..."

"Baiklah." Sakura malas.

Akhirnya ibu yang sedang hamil muda itu menuruti keinginan Gaara. Mereka pergi makan siang bersama.

.

Sakura, Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke: mereka berkumpul di salah satu meja di sebuah restoran Italia sesuai keinginan Sakura: _keinginan bayinya_. Sakura yang tampak lebih berisi dari sebelumnya menjadi pemandangan manis di mata Sasuke, tapi tidak sebaliknya. Sasuke yang kehilangan berat badannya, Sasuke yang sedikit pucat, Sasuke yang bahkan membiarkan saja bulu–bulu halus di dagunya mulai tumbuh.

_Sasukenya yang menyedihkan._

Memesan makanan, Sakura mencoba tidak menganggap Sasuke ada di antara mereka. Melupakan kenyataan kalau sekarang ia bersama lelaki yang paling dia benci sekaligus dirindukannya.

Sakura begitu terlihat antusias dengan buku menu yang di pegangnya. Dan ketika itu, ponsel Gaara berbunyi.

"Hn?"

"..."

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"..."

"Kau di mana?"

"..."

"Baiklah." Gaara menutup teleponnya lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Aku akan menjemput seseorang. Aku akan kembali." Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari teman–temannya.

"Jangan lama–lama! Di sini terlalu panas!" Teriak Naruto pada Gaara, tapi pandangan manik _sapphire _cerah milik Naruto terarah pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Panas ... panas sekali, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mengipaskan buku menu ke wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

"Eh? Tuan Uzumaki?" Tiba–tiba seoarang wanita menyapa Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke ikut menoleh pada wanita itu sangan seksi: berkulit sedikit coklat, montok di sana–sini. Wanita yang pembawaannya sedikit centil dan memakai pakaian yang ketat di tubuhnya. Wanita berambut hampir sebokong terurai itu tersenyum nakal pada Naruto.

"Anda masih mengingatku? Kita bertemu di Tokyo International Motel." Wanita itu mencoba mengingatkan dan Naruto tertegun, lalu ia berdehem sebentar sebelum balas menyapa.

"Nona Stella?" Naruto mencoba mengingat. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kikyo?"

"Bukan, Tuan."

"Ahhh ... Tsunade!" Naruto berteriak mantap.

"Salah." Wanita itu tertawa. " Sepertinya bosmu bersama dengan banyak wanita, ya? Aku Terumi, Mei Terumi."

Naruto salah tingkah dan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke mendengus dengan kata '_sialan' _terucap dari bibirnya. Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura melotot sempurna. Tokyo International Motel dan bos adalah kata kunci yang mengarah pada satu fakta: wanita yang mengaku bernama Terumi ini adalah salah satu wanita Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi! Jangan heran kalau Sasuke dan mantan pelacurnya ini tidak saling mengenal. Mereka memang tidak pernah saling melihat, bukan?

"Bagaimana kabar bosmu?" Celoteh Terumi membuat Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan spontan.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja untuknya lagi." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padalah aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, tapi uangnya bisa aku gunakan untuk 4 bulan." Kikik wanita seksi berambut _orange _itu.

_Oh! Dasar mulut sialan! Apa dia tidak malu mengatakan hal itu di depan orang lain?_

"Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu dia di mana. Dan maaf Nona Tsu ... mhh, Terumi. Aku sedang bersama dangan keluargaku." Naruto berusaha mengusir halus, setelah mendapatkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura dinginnya.

"A-aa, maaf aku mengganggu." Terumi tampak menyesal. "Baiklah aku akan pamit kalau begitu."

Terumi menunduk pada Naruto sengaja menyodorkan dadanya yang sebesar buah melon pada pria sinting itu. Lalu menyelipkan selembar kartu nama di saku kemeja Naruto. Hanya dengan gerakan bibir, Sakura bisa tahu apa yang Terumi bisikkan pada Naruto.

_'Hubungi aku, kalau dia mencariku.'_

Astaga, jadi Sasuke pernah memasuki wanita semacam ini? Sasuke pernah berada di dalam wanita ini.

_SIALAN!_

_SIALAN!_

_SIALAN!_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hawa neraka di antara mereka semakin memanas. Dalam hati Naruto berdoa, agar Tuhan melindunginya. Nah ini sudah di mulai: Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku rasa kau berbohong mengenai _point _tentang berpostur sepertiku. Wanita itu terlihat lebih bisa memuaskan bosmu dari pada gadis 17 tahun dengan tubuh yang rata." Kata Sakura sinis.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa kau melotot padaku? Yang meniduri wanita tadi bukan aku, tapi dia." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tanpa ragu. "Dia di sini! Kalau kau ingin marah, marah padanya!"

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura seakan matanya bertanya 'Apa?' pada Sakura.

Gadis itu memilih bungkam dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia cemberut. Satu kenyataan lagi, Sasuke ternyata tidur dengan wanita–wanita seksi di luar sana. Yang tadi itu, benar–benar sangat seksi.

"Jauh–jauhlah dari sifatnya itu." Bisik Sakura lirih, tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke, dan pria itu mendengus kesal saat melihat tangan Sakura bergerak di bawah meja. Mengelus perutnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Gaara datang. Memecah aksi saling diam di antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. "Kenalkan ini Matsuri." Gaara mengenalkan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sebahu.

Namanya Matsuri: wanita yang bekerja di depan camera. Benar. Dia adalah seorang foto model terkenal. Sakura bahkan sering melihat foto Matsuri menghiasi _cover _majalah internasional. Dan sekarang Gaara mengenalkan wanita ini pada mereka. Ini Hebat.

_Mereka serasi_.

"Hallo, namaku Matsuri salam kenal." Wanita itu menyapa mereka lembut. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersikap dingin mulai menghangat menanggapi Matsuri, dan melihat itu semua membuat Sakura merengut kesal. Wanita berambut coklat indah itu terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan, dan Sakura mengutuk 'mata lelaki' Sasuke yang menangkap sinyal itu.

_'Dasar brengsek mata keranjang!' _rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya.

Mengabaikan kekacauan di hatinya, Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ini wanita Gaara dan Sakura masih punya sopan santun.

.

Mereka makan siang sambil mengobrol. Tepatnya hanya Gaara, Matsuri dan Naruto yang asik dalam pembicaraan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura lebih sering diam. Salah tingkah saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Mereka? Ahh, hanya Sakura yang salah tingkah. Sasuke terlihat lebih santai—_menikmati Sakuranya. _

Ya, pria itu merindukannya, rengekkannya, manjanya, merajuknya, cemburunya, pelukannya, senyumnya dan semuanya. Merindukan Sakura yang pasrah di bawahnya.

_Uchiha Sasuke! Perhatikan otak mesummu!_

Mengenai Matsuri, Gaara mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan merencanakan sebuah pertunangan. Sakura bernapas lega ternyata Kakaknya akan segera mendapat pendamping. Dalam hatinya terselip doa, agar mereka bisa bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang membawa semua kegelapannya. Setelah makan siang tadi, Gaara sengaja mengundang Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Tadinya Gaara berniat mengenalkan Matsuri pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi sayangnya Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno masih belum pulang dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula Matsuri ada jadwal mendadak yang mengharuskannya pergi ke Korea.

Saatnya menjalankan misi. Naruto dan Gaara adalah dalang setiap pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan Suasana malam ini sangat heboh. Gaara di ruang keluarga sedang bermain _game _bersama Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi, setiap beberapa menit berselang teriakan si tampan itu menggelegar mengatai Naruto bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

"Kau yang bodoh, Gaara! Kau tahu Naruto buta _game_. Kau masih saja menantangnya. Kau seperti bermain dengan anak 3 tahun." Sasuke mengatai Naruto dengan nada sinisnya.

"OI! Yang benar saja mulutmu itu. Aku hanya kurang belatih. Aku tidak bodoh, _dattebayo_!" Naruto berteriak tidak terima, dan disusul Gaara yang berteriak tidak kalah lantang.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau kau marah, bunuh saja adik ipar sialanku itu. Jangan membanting _Stick Playstation_-ku! Aku baru saja membelinya tadi siang!" Mendengar kalimat Gaara, Naruto tak bersuara lagi. Sasuke tersenyum iblis mendengar Gaara mengomel pada Naruto.

.

Sakura yang berada di kamar mencoba untuk menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan–teriakan itu, tapi tetap saja ocehan mereka itu masih nyaring terdengar. Karena tidak tahan, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

"Hai, Sayang ..." Gaara menyapa Sakura lembut.

"Kalian berisik sekali! Aku mau tidur." Teriak Sakura.

"Oups, maaf." Naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, Sakura kemarilah! Ayo kita bermain sebentar." Gaara melambai pada Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Sakura menolak.

"Tapi kau adalah satu–satunya yang terkecil di sini. Sudah, ayo kita main ..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Saling menatap dengan Gaara penuh arti. "Permainan _Truth Or Dare!"_

Setelah mengerahkan keahlian merayunya, Naruto berhasil menyeret Sakura dan Sasuke ke dalam permainan. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja. Dan di atasnya, sebuah botol telah diputar.

Botol berhenti.

Untuk Naruto.

'_Oh, Shit! Aku berniat menjebak kenapa malah aku yang terjebak?' _gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Oke. _Truth or dare?_ Tantanganmu adalah _Shirtless_." Ujar Gaara penuh kemenangan.

"Yang benar saja!" Sakura berteriak tak percaya.

"Kau gila!" bentak Naruto. "Aku mau _truth _kalau begitu."

"Aku akan bertanya." Gaara mengangkat tangannya. "Kau tidak pernah membawa pasangan selama ini, apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya, kalian puas?" Naruto cemberut, dan pikiran Naruto langsung teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di mana seorang wanita yang selama ini selalu menempel pada Sasuke memaksanya untuk menjadi miliknya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto bergidig ngeri dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar–benar tidak punya seseorang yang kausukai?" Gaara bertanya kembali dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh sialan! Dari zaman Ninja sampai zaman Edo, kenapa selalu masalah itu yang kautanyakan, Gaara?" Naruto frustasi.

Gaara mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh. "Karena hal itulah satu-satunya yang menarik dalam hidupmu, Naruto." Dan jawaban Gaara membuat hati Sang Uzumaki mendung seketika.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ada, aku memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya karena dia sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya." Naruto memandang Sakura sendu, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tak acuh Sakura untuknya.

"Jadi cinta yang tak terbalas. Kau menyedihkan sekali." Gaara menyindirnya pedas, dan itu membuat seringaian iblis tercetak sempurna di bibir Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita putar lagi."

Botol berputar lagi dan kini giliran botol itu berhenti tepat mengarah pada Sasuke.

"_Truth or dare_?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tantangannya adalah mencium gadis manis yang ada di sebelahmu, _dattebayo_!" Naruto berseru antusias. Ini dia jebakannya. Gadis itu Sakura, siapa lagi?

"_Truth_." Sasuke menjawab mantap. Tanpa disadari, Sakura merasakan kecewa. Sasuke tidak mau menciumnya. Oh, kau merindukan bibir Sasuke, Sakura?

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk–angguk beberapa kali. "Nona, kau punya pertanyaan untuknya?"

Sakura diam beberapa saat: berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Menatap langsung ke iris mata pria itu. Ini pertanyaan dari hati terdalamnya, dan ini adalah kesempatannya.

"Kau memintaku untuk aborsi. Seandainya bayiku mati seperti apa yang kauinginkan, apa kau akan benar–benar merasa bahagia?"

_DEG_!

Sasuke terdiam kaku bagai dialiri listrik ribuan _volt_. Tubuhnya menegang, terkejut luar biasa. Pertanyaan Sakura di luar prediksinya, dan akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih melakukan satu hal dari pada bicara.

_Chup_!

Dengan gerakkan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, menempelkan bibir tegasnya pada bibir mungil Sakura—menyatu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih _dare_, daripada _truth_. Benar–benar seorang Uchiha Sasuke: tidak pandai bicara, tapi sangat ahli dalam bertindak.

Tidak ada perlawanan berarti dari Sakura, jujur saja Sakura sangat merindukan Suaminya itu. Sasuke dan Sakura memejamkan mata mereka, saling melumat dalam dengan perasaan emosi, kekecewaan, kesakitan, kerinduan, cinta dan rasa saling membutuhkan menjadi satu di dalam ciuman mereka. Satu lagi, Sasuke menyelipkan satu rasa lagi di dalamnya—kejujuran, tidak dengan ucapan, tapi dengan ciumannya ini dan—

_Sakura, semoga kau mengerti_. Batin Sasuke.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan." Gaara pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Oh! Demi Tuhan, aku masih belum cukup umur untuk melihat ini, _dattebayo_!" Naruto bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu seraya menggerutu, tapi dalam hatinya dengan ketulusan dia berdoa. Pasangan sialan ini harus kembali bersama! Tak peduli kalau mungkin di masa depan mereka akan semakin merecoki hidup Naruto dan semakin merepotkan. Itu akan lebih baik daripada mereka berpisah.

.

6 menit itu waktu yang lama. Ciuman bibir panas Sasuke baru terlepas dari bibir Sakura yang sekarang sama panasnya. Selesai melepas rindu sejenak, napas mereka memburu. Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh. Brengsek! Kenapa Sakuranya basah? Bukan di bibir, tapi di seluruh wajah.

Sakura menangis, terisak.

"Dia Masokis." Sakura berbisik lirih.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu Suaminya erat dan menatap Sasuke kosong. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Hinata ... dia adalah seorang masokis. Dia wanita yang kaubutuhkan, dan dia yang lebih pantas untukmu." Air mata sialan itu tidak bisa ditahan, dan Sakura mulai menangis lagi. "Masokis ada dalam dirinya. Dia bisa menerimamu, dia yang pantas untukmu ... bukan aku yang selalu mengeluh dan menangis karena sakit, bukan aku yang lancang karena ingin kau sembuh." Nada Sakura semakin lirih dan serak, bahkan bahunya pun bergetar hebat.

Sasuke menegang. Sakura tahu?

"Tidak, tidak!" Sasuke menggeleng kaku. Ada ketakutan di matanya. "Kau adalah satu–satunya wanita yang aku butuhkan. Tidak dengan yang lain." Sasuke berujar lirih, suara yang biasanya terdengar tegas dan tajam itu entah menghilang kemana.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. "Jadi, menyakitiku sangat menyenangkan untukmu?" Ujar Sakura hampir meledakkan suaranya.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan menggeleng tegas. "Bukan begitu."

"Kau begitu!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan.

Mereka harus bicara tentang ini. Persetan dengan harga diri, persetan dengan kepemilikan! Kalau memang mereka harus berpisah, maka Sakura akan melepas Sasuke.

Oh ya! Seperti romantisme yang ada dalam novel dan drama: Cinta tidak harus memiliki, kebahagiaanku adalah melihat kau bahagia, kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku, dan semua pedoman romantisme lainnya. Terdengar indah di telinga Sakura, memang. Tapi dia tidak ingin mencoba menempuh jalan itu.

Oke, Sakura juga butuh kebahagiaan.

"Ada Hinata dengan Masokis dalam dirinya. Sudah jelas dia akan menerimamu dengan semua sadismu. Dia adalah wanita yang akan tersenyum dan bahagia, terpuaskan dengan setiap luka yang kau berikan untuknya. Tidak seperti aku, tapi kau bilang hanya ingin aku? Kau sadar Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa menerima itu semua. Aku sudah mencoba menerima, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak bisa..."

"Tidak! Uchiha Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar putus asa.

"Haruskah aku menjadi Masokis juga?" lirih Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Tidak, Sialan!" Bentak Sasuke. "Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"KALAU BEGITU SEMBUHLAH!" Sakura balas berteriak dan menatap wajah Sasuke putus asa. "Kau harus sembuh. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menjadi pantas untukmu, maka kau yang harus memantaskan dirimu untukku. Aku wanita normal, Sasuke." Terisak menangis sesenggukkan. Sakura menangis keras di depan Sasuke. Menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke yang semakin kusut di genggamannya.

Sakura, kau melukai harga diri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu. Pembicaraan yang tidak pernah ingin dia bicarakan. Sakura menyinggung perasaannya dengan sangat parah. Apa katanya? Sembuh? Tidak bisa! Sasuke tidak bisa!

"Kalau kau ingin kita tetap bersama, hanya dua pilihan itu yang kaumiliki. Aku yang jadi sepertimu atau kau yang menjadi sepertiku." Sakura memohon dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata—_ia terjatuh dalam lubang hitam_.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berpisah, kau tak menginginkan bayi ini. Kurasa tidak masalah jika kita berpisah." Ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke kosong.

"Jangan katakan tentang perpisahan!" Bentak Sasuke-_lagi_. Sasuke benar-benar disudutkan dengan sikap Sakura.

Sakura, sebenarnya kau sudah sangat melukai perasaan Sasuke. Harga diri priamu berdarah di mana–mana seandainya kau tahu. Sasuke mengalah pada pembicaraan ini. Sasuke ingat, Sakura tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk bertengkar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke terluka. Untuk sementara lupakan Masokis! Lupakan Hinata! Ada yang lebih penting yang ingin Sakura katakan pada suaminya itu.

"Kalau aku memohon padamu, apa ada kemungkinan kau akan mengizinkan aku untuk melahirkannya? Kumohon, berpikirlah lagi. Dia milikmu juga." Terisak pedih. Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tahu, prianya itu tidak akan menjawab.

Sasuke hanya diam bak patung tak bernyawa dengan iris kelamnya yang redup mengiringi setiap langkah Sakura menuju kamarnya, hingga tubuh Sakura menghilang di balik pintu pun Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sakura ... maaf." Lirihnya parau, "maafkan aku," dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam sebulan ini Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata langkanya hanya karena Sakura. Sakuranya, wanitanya, istrinya dan ibu dari benih yang sedang hidup dalam tubuh wanita itu.

—Penderitaan pria beriris kelam itu menjadi pemandangan miris di mata Gaara dan Naruto yang diam-diam mengintip di balik dinding dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

><p>AN : Oke Sasa putuskan untuk merubah sedikit alur cerita mulai di chapter ini. Karena banyak reader yang minta Sasa bikin fic ini berakhir beda dengan fic aslinya, maka YA! Sasa akan merubah akhir fic ini dengan gaya bahasa Sasa sendiri tentunya. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada paragraf yang kalimatnya beda, berarti itu alur tambahan yang Sasa buat. Termasuk pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata di restoran itu adalah bikinan Sasa xD Maaf kalo di sana Sasuke dan Hinata OOC berat. Sasa ngga bisa bales review kalian, maaf ya. Yosh! Semoga suka, terima kasih.

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
